


Лаковый футляр

by Morack



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 57,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Слэшная космоопера с войной, приключениями и обретением настоящей любви.Внимание! В романе содержатся откровенные сцены гомоэротического характера, а так же сцены насилия. Кроме того, присутствует гетеросексуальная эротика, стрельба, мордобой, пытки.
Relationships: Гатто/Эри
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Глава первая

Эри ополоснул холодной водой саднящее лицо, подумал секунду и опустил голову в бадью целиком. Уши заложило гулкой, ватной тишиной, нарушаемой редкими ударами, свистящими трелями и воем. Вода передавала звуки, но диковинно, словно било и свистело не в десяти метрах, а в десяти километрах отсюда. Если забыть, что всей воды – одна бадейка, то можно попытаться вообразить родной океан на другом конце вселенной. От попытки самообмана стало противно. Эри выпрямился, мокрые волосы отлетели за спину.

Нет родного океана. И свободы тоже нет. Вообще много чего уже нет и никогда не будет.

Парень облизал искусанные губы, привычным жестом выжал отросшие волосы, и начал вытираться после тщательного утреннего омовения. Ему полагалось всегда быть чистым, как снаружи, так и изнутри. Натянув свежий комбинезон, Эри вернулся в палатку. Мельком – чтобы не рассердить излишним вниманием – взглянул на тауруска.  
Тот возлежал на дневной кушетке (слуги ещё готовили сборный бассейн для омовения), и читал бумажную книгу, из тех, что тауруски взяли на орбитальной крепости. Тонкие пальцы с осторожностью переворачивали хрупкие страницы, глаза перебегали со строчки на строчку…

Эри невольно залюбовался им. По человеческим канонам тауруск был прекрасен. Сильное, гибкое тело легкоатлета, ровная оливковая кожа, прекрасное, идеально слепленное лицо, высокий лоб мыслителя и длинные пальцы музыканта. Преподаватель, обучавший Эри психологии (упокой Космос его душу), сказал бы, что тот желает быть совершенным во всём исключительно из перфекционизма. И добавил бы пару слов, про завышенную требовательность и самооценку. Вот только преподавателя того уже нет, а сам Эри пробыл в обществе тауруска достаточно, чтобы понять: человеческие мерки к ним применять ошибочно. Господин желает быть совершенным не из стремления достичь идеала во всём. Он просто ненавидит всё, что нарушает гармонию вокруг его персоны. А нарушать её могут и собственное отражение в зеркале, и слишком короткие волосы Эри, и грубая кожа на его пятках, и случайно разлитое слугой притирание.

Тауруск резким движением захлопнул книгу.

\- С тебя капает вода, – раздражённо сказал он, не поворачивая головы. – И пахнешь ты слишком по-человечески.

Эри привычно наклонил голову:

\- Позволь мне смыть этот запах.

\- Не позволяю. – Тауруск положил книгу на пол и мгновенно, одним движением, встал на ноги. Подошёл к сидящему на пятках Эри, запустил пальцы во влажные волосы. – Меня он заводит. – Сжав волосы у самых корней, тауруск рывком поднял парня с пола, вгляделся в застывшее лицо. Эри, мысленно сжавшись в комок, выдержал прямой, глаза в глаза, взгляд.

Собственно, глаз – в человеческом понимании – тауруски не имели. Были горизонтальные щели, сиявшие чернотой, тонуть в которой было жутко и одновременно прекрасно.

Тонкие пальцы господина скользнули по застёжке комбинезона, от горла вниз, к паху, сжали мошонку через грубую ткань. Эри охнул. Он не смог привыкнуть к грубым, бесцеремонным «ласкам», которыми господин любил его одаривать, одновременно запрещая прикасаться к себе. Не из брезгливости, нет: прикосновения считались делом интимным, и разрешались только самым близким. Для «выхода в свет» у каждого имелся специальный доспех, больше похожий на скафандр – он исключал любые, даже случайные контакты. Однако по отношению к рабам тауруски вели себя иначе. Считая прикосновения высшей степенью оскорбления, они не упускали случая потрогать тех, кто находился полностью в их власти, и, ограниченные традициями, с рабами позволяли себе многое. Секс, например.

Эри мог лишь дрожать и кусать губы, когда властная, жёсткая ладонь бесстыдно гладила его тело. Комбинезон давно болтался на лодыжках, сильная рука тянула его голову вверх. Боль, наслаждение и стыд парня смешивались в идеальной для тауруска пропорции: он питался эмоциями. Вплотную приблизив лицо к лицу Эри, тауруск всматривался ему в глаза, одновременно лаская пальцами вздыбленный член парня, умело подводя его к вершине – чтобы прервать ласку за секунду до пика. Подождав мгновение, тауруск развернул парня спиной к себе. Длинные пальцы скользнули внутрь, втирая смазку. Человек дёрнулся, и тауруск перехватил его покрепче, а потом с рыком вошёл.

Эри только дёрнулся и закусил губу, выгибаясь к руке, по-прежнему цепко держащей его за волосы, тянущей на себя. Он знал по опыту, что делать лишних движений не следует: тауруск этого не любит. Господин всегда ведёт сам, и сам решает, какое наслаждение следует получать его рабу. 

Тауруск хрипло рычал, бешено работая бёдрами. Выпустив в приливе страсти когти, он глубоко вонзил их в бедро парня, одновременно притянув его голову к себе. Эри выгнулся, почти повиснув на огромном члене, и содрогнулся в оргазме, смешанном с болью. Тауруск, зарычав, укусил его за шею и выплеснулся одновременно с ним. Осторожно вынув когти из бедра, тауруск с наслаждением облизал кровь, затем почти нежно вылизал укус на шее парня, и наконец снял его с обмякшего члена. Эри замер, скорчившись на полу. А тауруск, хрипло отдав приказ слугам, отправился смывать запах человека и другие следы утренней страсти. Чуть позже его облачат в парадный доспех, и Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто покинет отведённую ему часть лагеря, чтобы засвидетельствовать почтение верховному жрецу и своему командиру.

Эри однажды видел похожее собрание. Высоченные тауруски, запакованные в сверкающие украшениями футляры доспехов, двигались на приличном расстоянии друг от друга – с напускной небрежностью, демонстрируя положенные по рангу каждого знаки внимания. Со стороны это напоминало партию в шахматы, вот только из фигур на доске были одни ферзи, и каждый играл лишь за себя.

Пересилив боль, парень встал с пола, оделся, и, дойдя до ложа тауруска, взглянул на обложку книги.  
Шекспир. Сонеты.

Неожиданный выбор. Или, напротив, ожидаемый – инопланетному захватчику тоже хочется понимать, как мыслят его противники.

«Мог бы со мной поговорить, – кольнула внезапная обида. – Но ему, кроме секса и еды, ничего от меня не нужно»

После «кормления» Эри шатало, перед глазами плыли круги. Он едва добрался до закутка, где отлёживался после таких сеансов. Рухнул на топчан, едва не сбив миску с едой, накрытую толстой лепёшкой. Есть не хотелось, пить тоже. Хотелось вновь очутиться в бескрайнем океане – и плыть, плыть, пока не кончатся силы, не сведёт судорогой руки и ноги, не потянет в бездонную холодную глубину. Устало прикрыв глаза, Эри невольно вспомнил, как Гатто взял его в самый первый раз.

Тауруск был разгорячён боем и тем, что при штурме очередного этажа Правительственной Башни меткий выстрел снёс часть забрала на его шлеме, и теперь каждый мог видеть, как гримаса ярости искажает прекрасное лицо. Он прошёлся по коридору, пронзавшему здание, словно смерть с косой, остановившись лишь возле схрона, где сидел, обняв снайперскую винтовку, Эри. Парень до сих пор не мог понять, как тауруск его вычислил. По небрежной маскировке? По запаху? По эмоциям? Как бы там ни было, тауруск просто вытянул руку (или, скорее, лапу с огромными когтями) и сдёрнул с человека маскировочный щит. Инстинктивно парень замахнулся на врага винтовкой, а тот резко, без замаха, ударил его по голове так, что сознание помутилось.

Несколько секунд Эри был в отключке, а когда пришёл в себя, Гатто уже волок его за шиворот в ближайшую комнату. Там, сдёрнув с парня форму, а с себя боевой доспех, тауруск разложил его на столе и взял, словно девицу из борделя: лицом к лицу, держа за руки, кусая Эри за шею и грудь. Было очень больно; намного больнее, чем потом, на корабле, когда Гатто тщательно смазал его, прежде чем войти снова. Позже один из слуг объяснил парню, что кровь, боль и страх – лучшее питание для их господина. Однако нужно ему немного, поэтому у человека есть возможность восстановить силы. Господин теряет над собой контроль только в ярости, так что не стоит бежать или сопротивляться. Это лишь спровоцирует господина на обжорство и убийство.

К своему стыду, Эри последовал совету бывалого слуги. Принял условия плена, и старался не раздражать тауруска, хотя быстро понял, что можно легко довести его до бешенства случайным прикосновением.

Эри выбрал жизнь потому, что у него не хватило смелости быть сожранным тауруском, потерявшим голову от ярости. Он знал: цивилизованное человеческое общество вряд ли поймёт и уж тем более одобрит такой выбор. И плевать, что большинство из тех, кто станет бросать в него камни, в схожей ситуации поступят так же – в защищённой невинности своей люди не понимают, каково это: оказаться в плену у таурусков. Для людей он теперь предатель, вражья подстилка. Оправдания и апелляции не принимаются.

Нашарив возле топчана лёгкое одеяло, парень закутался в него, дрожа от непривычного озноба. Похоже, Гатто сегодня взял от него больше, чем следовало. Или же сам Эри выдохся и больше не может достойно кормить своего господина. Последняя мысль вызвала у него нервный смех. Сожаление и грусть смешались с радостью от предчувствия скорого освобождения – пусть даже через смерть.


	2. Глава вторая

Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто медленно переходил от одного вычурного глифа к другому. Он был равнодушен к творчеству, считая красоту и гармонию природы более притягательными. Если бы не затянувшееся ожидание явления Его Святейшества – Гатто и не подумал бы созерцать эти оцифрованные выплески настроения. Но дворцовый этикет (а именно его Правитель собирался ввести в штабах боевых частей) допускал для воина лишь три способа проведения времени: бой, тренировка и созерцательный отдых. Путём различных ухищрений под эти три позиции удавалось подогнать почти всё, что творилось в лагере, но что скажет Его Святейшество, увидев подобные вольности в штабе?

Краем глаза Гатто следил за парой, любующейся соседним глифом. Два высокородных тауруска явно знали толк в современном искусстве, узор на их доспехах был ему внове, и мысли Гатто завертелись вокруг этих двух: кто они такие, почему он ничего не знает о вновь прибывших, и кого из рабов можно послать расспросить о новостях в лагере. Самой лучшей кандидатурой на роль дознавателя, безусловно, являлся Эри. Парень был исполнителен, умён и довольно красив – на свой, дикарский манер.

Вспомнив утро, Гатто закусил губу под маской. Похоже, он был излишне жаден сегодня, и Эри сможет набраться сил только к вечеру. В паху приятно затяжелело. Тауруск благословил обычай не показывать вне дома открытыми лицо и тело, не дозволять касаться себя при всех. Не будь доспеха – высокородные командиры увидели бы, как жаждет он того, о ком невольно напомнил ему глиф. Впрочем, тут никто не имеет понятия, какого из рабов Гатто предпочитает в качестве пищи. Это, как и внешность тауруска – дело внутреннее, вмешиваться в такое просто не принято.

Вся жизнь таурусков была основана на разделении внешнего и внутреннего. К внешней стороне относилась служба (безразлично, в какой касте - воинской, жреческой или рабочей), общие бдения, явления и аудиенции - то, для чего требовалось покидать защищённый, укреплённый дом. Считалось, что любой выход наружу таит в себе опасность, неведомую и непредсказуемую, и к встрече с ней нужно быть готовым всегда. Для этого требуется очистить мысли, подавить эмоции и надеть изолирующий от внешнего мира доспех. В древности его изготавливали из железа, кожи и дерева, сейчас - из сверхпрочных композитов. По сути, современный доспех был скафандром, богато и ярко украшенным: страсть к цветам и узорам тауруски пронесли через столетия.

Внешней жизни, полной опасностей, реальных и мнимых, всегда противопоставлялась жизнь внутренняя. Её было немного; собственно, «дом» на языке таурусков означает «место для безопасного сна и еды». Дом – это место, где спишь и ешь ты сам и те, кому ты доверяешь. Сам факт нахождения в доме уже означает, что между таурусками есть близкие отношения.

В доме Гатто пока жил один. Рабы не в счёт: они лишь имущество, слабый туповатый скот, который не сможет ни отравить, ни напасть. Яды на таурусков не действовали (по крайней мере те, что могли приготовить люди), ранить их было почти невозможно. Жён воин ещё не искал; знакомые знали, что Гатто – поклонник суровой простоты и древнего воинского братства. Такие предпочтения, высказанные однажды на совместном бдении с высокородными командирами, вмиг остановили поток записок от отцов, ищущих достойного мужа своим дочерям. Зато появились другие предложения, от таких же поклонников братства и простоты.

Внимание Гатто снова переключилось на пару неподалёку. Рассмотрев узоры на доспехах, тауруск окончательно поверил, что перед ним – новенькие. Этикет запрещал воинам говорить меж собой до явления Его Святейшества. Оставалось надеяться, что незнакомцы заинтересовались им так же сильно, как он ими, и после церемонии ничто не помешает им обменяться словами или записками.

Удар в гонг известил о начале явления. Воины тотчас повернулись к парадным воротам и замерли – каждый на том месте, где застал его звук. Первыми из раскрывшихся ворот выбежали рабы с закрытыми лицами, сноровисто убрали ковёр со Святого места, скрылись за створками. Всё было сделано быстро, Его Святейшеству оставалось только взойти на место со всей возможной величественностью. Как только он встал посередине очерченного камнем круга, прогудел гонг.

Чётким, выверенным движением Его Святейшество воздел руки вверх, запрокинул голову и исторг из себя глиф, похожий и непохожий на те, которые поневоле созерцал Гатто. Краем уха воин уловил шум цифрователя, и понял, кто автор выставленных в зале произведений искусства. Критические размышления Гатто отложил на потом, сейчас было гораздо важнее пропеть ответ первосвященнику, и сделать это так, чтобы у Его Святейшества не возникло и тени сомнения на его, Гатто, счёт.

Три десятка фигур в ярких, вычурно украшенных доспехах, сдвинулись относительно друг друга, будто в сложнейшем танцевальном па. Секунда – и каждый замер невдалеке от того места, где стоял. Единство и слаженность этого действия, звук, что исторгли воины в одном порыве, ясно показывали, как хорошо высокородные командиры понимают друг друга, насколько они искренни в вере и лояльны Правителю. Его Святейшество медленно опустил руки и хлопнул в ладоши, показывая, что результаты проверки его устраивают. Снова пропел гонг, и жрец вышел из круга.

\- Под алым, - начал он, показав рукой на знамя под потолком, - собрались мы для многих радостей. И первая из них – знание, что каждый из нас угоден.

\- Сумм… - глухо пропели воины.

\- Вторая – к вам, на передний край, из столицы прибыли Уканор Гориган Лефф и Миракол Гориган Лефф. Они сильные воины, истинные братья по духу и плоти, воздают должное суровой простоте и традициям боевого братства. Уважайте их по делам.

\- Сумм…

\- И третья радость: Правитель соизволил передать через меня личную похвалу одному из вас. Подойди ко мне, Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто!

Неписаный кодекс чести воинов-таурусков гласил: внезапная смерть ничем не отличается от внезапной награды, истинный воин достойно принимает и то, и другое. Гатто был истинным воином, а потому спокойно подошёл к жрецу и с должной почтительностью встал на колени.

Личная похвала могла быть словесной, могла быть короткой запиской или оцифрованным глифом, а могла быть и дорогой безделицей, которую можно было прикрепить на доспех и носить с гордостью. Сам Гатто бы предпочёл записку, но Его Святейшество вынул из тайного кармана в мантии – ленту. Длинную алую ленту с золотой вязью девиза.

\- Тут сказано: «В гордости, верности и чести – да будет слава!»

\- Сумм…

Наклонившись, жрец положил алую ленту на плечи воина.

\- Носи это с честью, Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто, будь верным и гордым, и да пребудет с тобой слава.

\- Сумм…

Снова ударил гонг. Гатто встал с колен и отсалютовал алому знамени Правителя. Вместе с ним салют отдали все, кто был на церемонии – и звук поющего металла утонул в грохоте брони.

\- Я благодарю всех за то, что стояли вместе со мной. – Его Святейшество сложил руки в сообразном жесте, глубоко поклонился воинам. Белая с золотом церемониальная маска немного качнулась, приоткрыв тёмно-коричневую шейную накладку. Под ней жрецы таурусков прятали бронированный ошейник: пусть их неприкосновенность защищала традиция, но бережёного сила бережёт. – Идите с силой, и да пребудет с вами моё благословление!

Первосвященник удалился, и это послужило сигналом. Тауруски, до этого демонстративно игнорировавшие друг друга, разбились на группы и принялись обсуждать явление, а особенно – речь Его Святейшества. Две самые большие группы собрались возле Гатто и новичков. Первого хотели поздравить с наградой, со вторыми – познакомиться. Равные хлопали Гатто по плечам и складывали руки в радостных жестах, младшие по званию учтиво кланялись, понимая, что им ещё рано думать о личной благодарности Правителя. Для этого мало отличиться в бою или достойно выдержать явление, необходимо всей своей жизнью показать, насколько ты предан общему делу, верен традициям и от чего ты можешь отказаться во имя блага всех таурусков.

Закончив с поздравлениями, Гатто примкнул ко второй группе, сердцем которой были Уканор и Миракол Гориган Леффы. Новички, оказавшись в кольце желающих познакомиться, непрерывно кланялись, и тауруск решил, что их звания невелики. Однако узоры на плечевых пластинах и факт, что Леффы, едва приехав, уже приняли участие в явлении, говорили о знатности рода. Поэтому Гатто, пробившись сквозь плотное кольцо сослуживцев, церемонно поклонился новичкам.

\- Приветствуем, Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто, - пропели они так согласованно, что тауруск решил: Леффы близнецы. – Знакомство с вами – честь. Доставьте нам радость, придите в наш дом.

Гатто еле заметно вздрогнул. Приглашение сразу после представления было редкостью. Вводить в дом того, кого едва знаешь… Что это: юношеская наивность, новая столичная мода или утончённое коварство? Но отказаться – значило оскорбить. И тауруск поклонился, давая понять, что приглашение принято. Леффы поклонились тоже, в знак благодарности. Пользуясь моментом, один из них прошептал: «Мы надеемся, ты станешь нам братом, Джеркиган».

Стать братом. Заключить союз. Впустить в дом.

Леффы нарушали одну заповедь неписанного кодекса таурусков за другой. Осторожность. Требовательность к выбору знакомых. Щепетильность в подборе партнёра. И всё вместе – когда ищешь себе побратима. Ведь брат не только партнёр по сексу, по драке, по дому. Настоящий брат везде будет рядом с тобой, если не телом, то духом.  
Гатто сомневался, что Леффы знают, что такое настоящее братство и преданность. В груди возникло неприятное ощущение, которое служило ему предвестником грядущих неприятностей. Тауруск пожалел, что от визита к Леффам невозможно отказаться. Гораздо приятнее общаться с рабами, не обременёнными требованиями этикета. Он вспомнил, что уже давно хотел поговорить с Эри. Не трахать его, не кормиться им, а обсудить Шекспира, например. Сегодня утром Гатто заметил, что парню знаком этот автор. Возможно, он смог бы объяснить кое-какие особенности человеческого мышления, которые удивляли и шокировали таурусков. Например, ухаживание за женщиной. Пение под её окнами, подношение даров, договоры о встречах – куртуазно, но абсолютно непонятно, какими традициями руководствуются мужчины. И почему в книгах речь всегда идёт только о парах? Неужели человеческие мужчины не могут заботиться о нескольких женщинах сразу? Разве может женщина, хранительница клана, рожающая наследников, внушить чувство, способное толкнуть на самоубийство? Отчего один из героев таких драм – всегда девушка, как будто люди исключают всякую привязанность между мужчинами? Поразмыслив, Джеркиган решил: эти романы пишутся для человеческих женщин. Хотя женских романов Гатто никогда не читал, и судить о них не мог.

Если бы тауруски, мимо которых он шёл, возвращаясь к себе, могли слышать его мысли, они бы посмеялись над ним. «Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто, - сказали бы они, - какое отношение к войне имеют отношения между человеческими мужчинами и женщинами? При чём тут куртуазность и традиции? Не знание врага, а стратегия и тактика, умение обращаться с оружием – вот секреты хорошего воина»

Конечно, Гатто нашёл бы, что возразить. Но воину, в отличие от священника, не пристало доказывать свою правоту словами. И Гатто доказывал её делом. Изучая тонкости культуры людей, он добивался успехов в сражениях. Свидетельство тому – личная похвала Правителя.

От поразившей его мысли Гатто едва не сбился с шага.

А что, если Леффам поручено выяснить, какова природа его успехов? Но что мешало тому же Правителю просто спросить его об этом – напрямую или через Его Святейшество?

Тауруск усмехнулся под маской.

«Ты слишком много общался с простыми воинами, Нефилон, - сказал он себе. – Забыл, что прямота несвойственна высокорождённым таурускам. Причины такого поведения Леффов неясны, и это тревожит сильнее всего. С чего такое внимание к простому офицеру?»

Придя к себе в палатку, Гатто первым делом убедился в том, что все двери и окна закрыты должным образом. Эри не было видно среди слуг, и он приказал его позвать, если понадобится – привести. Когда парень вошёл, тауруска как раз освобождали от доспехов. Медленно, пластину за пластиной, снимали покрытую вычурными узорами броню, отстёгивали жаростойкую подложку, извлекали из кокона интерактивной связи…

Эри стоял и смотрел, как из слоёв композитного пластика появляется загорелое мускулистое тело. Как рассыпаются по плечам медные волосы, как просыпается от взгляда на него, Эри, мужское естество тауруска.

Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто принял от слуги чашу с домашним напитком, опорожнил её единым махом, и, растолкав слуг, бросился в наконец-то собранный бассейн.  
\- Иди сюда, - повелительно махнул он Эри, и парень подчинился.  
Сидеть в одной ёмкости с тауруском оказалось неожиданно приятно. Во-первых, в воду был явно добавлен тоник: парень сразу ощутил, как сердце его, бившееся довольно вяло, бешено застучало. Во-вторых, он давно не плескался в чём-то больше уличной лохани. Третьей причиной был сам Гатто. Он не набросился на человека, как обычно, а, развалившись в воде, смотрел на него внимательно, изучающе.

\- Я хочу посоветоваться с тобой, - сказал наконец тауруск. – Возможно, ты увидишь суть дела иначе.

\- Какого дела, господин? – Эри замер и невольно сжался. Залезая в бассейн, он ожидал чего угодно, только не беседы. Хотя ещё несколько часов назад мечтал о том, чтобы тауруск заговорил с ним.

\- Сегодня меня пригласили на секс, - начал Гатто как ни в чём не бывало. – Два недавно приехавших высокородных. Причём так, чтобы не дать возможности отказаться. Я подозреваю, что против меня составлен заговор, и это приглашение – его важная часть.

Эри шмыгнул носом:

\- Приглашение было сделано по всей форме?

\- Нет. Но при свидетелях. Так что отказ стал бы оскорблением.

\- И эти двое высокородны…

\- Род Леффа. Две трети первосвященников за последнюю тысячу лет были из Леффов. Как и Его Святейшество. Сам жрец не правит, но его род часто использует плоды уважения к своему отпрыску. Отказать Леффам – значит настроить против себя многих и многих.

Парень улыбнулся:

\- Значит, два столичных хлыща пригласили тебя потрахаться, господин? И потому, что они надавили на тебя авторитетом, ты решил: они тебе угрожают. А может, эти парни ещё в столице мечтали о ночи с тобой? 

Гатто поморщился, когда Эри перешёл на унилингву – грубый и простой язык космических торговцев, но не стал одёргивать, и парень счёл это хорошим знаком. Всё-таки язык тау-ру был для него ещё сложен, а унилингву вынуждены изучать все расы, если хотят взаимодействовать.

\- Вряд ли они мечтали обо мне. Не настолько я знатен и богат, чтобы быть известным в высшем обществе.

Это было удивительно. Эри всегда думал, что Гатто тот ещё аристократ. Об этом свидетельствовали его небедный образ жизни и отношение к слугам и рабам. Впрочем, кто их разберёт, этих таурусков. Эри сделал вид, что пропустил замечание мимо ушей.

\- Приглашение выглядит невинно.

\- Да, но я должен прийти к ним только в доспехе, без оружия. Сняв его, я останусь без защиты.

\- И это тебя беспокоит.

\- Да.

\- Но можно ведь сражаться и без брони. Тем более, что Леффы тоже будут раздеты.

\- Это их дом. Он может быть полон вооружённых рабов.

Эри вздохнул:

\- Тут не дома, а палатки. И они у всех одинаковы. Сколько рабов и слуг ты можешь спрятать у себя так, чтобы не увидел гость? Мало.

Тауруск кивнул – перенятый у человека жест, знак согласия с его мыслями.

\- Возможно, тебя хотят выманить из дома не для того, чтобы убить. А наоборот – для того, чтобы спасти.

Гатто внимательно посмотрел на Эри.

\- Поясни, - потребовал он.

Человек пожал плечами:

\- Эти двое только приехали, а на то, чтобы подготовить заговор, нужно время. Даже если что-то сделать заранее, ещё в столице. Ты сказал, что их род у власти. Наверняка такие важные шишки могли найти для службы отпрысков места получше, чем передний край. Увидев тебя, они сразу обратили на тебя внимание. Возможно, этих парней прислали сюда как раз для того, чтобы встретиться с тобой. Возможно, их семья знает нечто о заговоре на самом верху – и опасность для тебя как раз часть этого столичного заговора, а местные исполнители просто выполняют приказ.

Гатто задумчиво потирал подбородок.

\- Возможно, ты прав, человек. Леффы не будут рисковать честью своего клана ради заговора против кого-то вроде меня. Но вот зная о заговоре, как тауруски чести, могут попытаться спасти.

\- Тогда просто спроси у них – кто? И зачем? Кому ты вообще нужен, если ты не такая важная птица? - «как я раньше думал», добавил он про себя.

Всплеск воды заставил Эри вздрогнуть.

\- Ты ничего не понимаешь, человек, - раздражённо сказал Гатто. – Как тауруски чести они будут молчать и о том, кто составил заговор. Просто попытаются спасти меня и уйдут молча. А кому я нужен, - он неожиданно тяжело вздохнул, - у всех из нас есть свои тайны.

\- Смертельные тайны, - прошептал человек.

\- Я пойду к ним, - объявил своё решение тауруск. – И тогда всё выяснится. А если я погибну… Что ж, встретимся после смерти и поговорим об этом ещё раз, - Гатто улыбнулся парню.

«Если только я попаду в ад», - мрачно подумал Эри, но промолчал.

Тауруск прижался к парню горячим бедром, обнял его за плечи. Зачерпнул ладонью воду, вылил её на грудь Эри. Посмотрел, как пробираются капли по золотистой поросли на груди.

\- Когда я уйду к Леффам, дом останется без моей защиты. Впрочем, у меня хорошо обученные слуги. Кстати, ты умеешь обращаться с нашим оружием?

Парень качнул головой: нет.

\- Я дам тебе то, что похоже на ваше. Уверен, ты легко в нём разберёшься, - Гатто положил ладонь на живот Эри, стал гладить, спускаясь всё ниже. Воин будто не замечал дрожи, охватившей всё тело парня. – Я знаю: люди не владеют эмпатией, как тауруски, поэтому говорю тебе вслух. Я выделяю тебя среди всех, и ценю так, как только можно ценить свою добычу и своё имущество. Возможно, тебе неприятно именно такое отношение, но другого я сейчас дать не могу. И я прошу тебя быть острожным.

Парень закусил губу, стараясь не стонать от возбуждения. Мысли мешались: зачем ему оружие? Что задумал этот безумный тауруск? Утром он был уверен, что Гатто ценит его только в качестве еды. Что изменилось теперь? Его назначили главным деликатесом? От ласк Гатто всё становилось неважным, и Эри ненавидел себя за это, но и самоедство тонуло в потоке блаженства.

Ощутив желание парня, тауруск подхватил его на руки, поднял из воды. От бодрящей воды и ласковых поглаживаний член Эри стоял башней – и Гатто, высунув язык, провёл им по рельефному стволу. Парень вскрикнул и сжался невольно: как-то раз ему довелось испытать на себе остроту зубов тауруска. Но шершавый язык нежно скользил по чувствительной коже, то прижимаясь, то отстраняясь, возбуждая Эри всё больше. Парень закусил губу, чтобы не стонать – Гатто не любил громких звуков. Пальцами человек невольно ухватился за волосы тауруска, и тот глухо зарычал, дрожа. В следующую секунду Гатто накрыл ртом алую, выбухшую головку и вобрал в себя налитой член.

Эри не сдержался и вскрикнул, ощутив нежный горячий рот и шершавый язык. Губы тауруска твёрдым кольцом охватили член парня, лаская. Пальцы с силой тискали бедро. Мужчины рычали на два голоса, содрогаясь от наслаждения. 

По телу волной растеклась болезненно-сладкая судорога, и Эри, закричав, выплеснулся и обмяк, почувствовав, как вздрогнул и расслабился сам Гатто.

Выпив его семя и выпустив изо рта член, тауруск отпустил Эри и стал облизываться, довольно улыбаясь. Парень осторожно выпутал пальцы из жёстких волос Гатто.

\- Так мы ласкаем только равных, - сказал тауруск, притягивая человека к себе. – Или тех, кого ценим. Знай это.

Эри перевёл дыхание и рискнул положить голову на плечо Гатто.

\- Теперь я знаю, - просто ответил он.


	3. Глава третья

Леффы и вправду оказались поклонниками суровой простоты. Братья делили стандартную одноместную модуль-палатку, хотя имели право на двойную. Центром дома, как обычно, являлся бассейн, а в том пространстве, что оставалось свободным, можно было разместиться хозяевам и нескольким слугам. Поняв это, Гатто немного успокоился: похоже, грубую силу к нему применять не собирались. А чтобы предохранить себя от яда, воин заранее принял универсальный антидот. Если вечер и впрямь будет посвящён только сексу, то ему придётся отравить самого себя – через несколько часов антидот, не найдя токсинов в организме, сам станет ядом.

Слуги братьев почтительно сняли броневые пластины с доспеха и вышли. Гатто прошёлся вдоль бассейна, внимательно разглядывая обстановку. Никакой роскоши, всё самое скромное – но только от лучших мастеров. Единственной уступкой высоте положения и богатству семьи было ночное ложе: огромное, треугольное, застеленное цветным покрывалом ручной выделки.

\- Ты уже осмотрелся? – раздалось сзади, и Гатто порывисто обернулся. Братья двигались неслышно, кто их них Уканор, а кто Миракол – не угадаешь: они были похожи, как два слепка одной раковины, одеты в одинаковые халаты, пёстрые, из той же материи, что и покрывало.

Тауруски не любили, когда чужие без спроса ходят в их доме, и, не испытывай Гатто сомнений насчёт этих двоих, он бы смиренно дождался, когда Леффы сами предложат ему осмотреть дом. Что ж, эта парочка сама начала поступать не так, как принято в обществе.

\- Я поступил вызывающе? – прищурился Гатто. – Вы тоже не похожи на любителей церемоний.

\- Мы хотели увидеть тебя.

На сей раз воин заметил, что говорил правый близнец.

\- Без доспеха?

\- Именно, - это произнёс левый. – Чтобы понять твои мысли, нам нужно видеть твоё лицо.

Гатто высокомерно поднял голову и улыбнулся. Похоже, Леффы не отличались большими способностями в эмпатии. Или отличались? Но зачем тогда видеть лицо?  
И Гатто рискнул их прощупать. Потянулся к ним частью силы – и упёрся в безграничный, леденящий тело холод. Экран.

Тауруск усмехнулся. Он знал, что братья ощутили его прощупывание, как знали и то, что он теперь знает об экране. Но если они рассчитывали, что бывалый солдат испытает сильный шок и раскроется – то просчитались.

Один близнец замялся, второй начал теребить пояс халата.

\- Нам было нужно поговорить с тобой, и только.

\- О чём же?

\- Ты в опасности.

\- Это я уже понял. Какого рода опасность? От кого?

\- Мы не можем тебе этого сказать.

\- То есть, ваши слова могут оказаться блефом?

\- Не оскорбляй нас и наш род, - нахмурился второй близнец.

Усмехнувшись, Гатто нахально сел на кровать и стал расстёгивать надетое под доспех исподнее. Конечно, не такое яркое и изысканное, как у Леффов, но ведь у него нет дяди-первосвященника, как у близнецов.

Уканор и Миракол переглянулись.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спросили они разом.

\- То, для чего вы меня сюда пригласили, - Гатто позволил себе улыбнуться, показав клыки: жест крайне вульгарный, высокородными не употребляемый. – Видимо, в столице нынче секс с первым встречным ничей род не оскорбляет. 

Гатто окончательно выскользнул из исподнего и бесстыдно развалился на шелковистом покрывале.

\- Видишь ли, здесь, на диком переднем крае, воинское братство – не просто модный пережиток. Предлагая кому-то побрататься, ты предлагаешь ему помощь во всём. В бою, на пирах, в постели – братья всегда вместе. Так что вы поступили неосмотрительно. 

\- Я так не думаю, - близнец, что стоял слева, начал раздеваться. – Пусть не складывается разговор, зато может сложиться братство. А там, кто знает, ты получишь ответы на свои вопросы. - Он забрался на ложе, разлёгся возле Гатто, коснулся пальцами его груди.

«Они тянут время. Что ж, заговор это какого-то неведомого мне врага, или самих Леффов, придётся узнавать в постели. Хоть что-нибудь».

Гатто оценил широкие плечи лежащего рядом парня, плоский живот, изгиб талии и узкие, мускулистые бёдра. Кожа тауруска была облачно-белой, с едва заметными полосками – похоже, гены близнецов смешались в утробе и породили в итоге необыкновенную во всех отношениях пару. По крайней мере, Гатто ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то полностью закрывал свои эмоции от других. Волосы братьев тоже были необычайно светлыми, с зеленоватым отливом. Они ниспадали волнами, в них хотелось запускать пальцы, сжимать в кулаке, наматывать на руку…

\- Миракол, - прошипел второй.

«Так значит вот кто передо мной лежит», - Гатто решительно провёл рукой по груди парня, обрисовал пальцами кубики пресса, коснулся лобка, отвёл в сторону вялый пока член, сжал в ладони мошонку. Близнец часто задышал, придвинулся ближе. Похоже, его не смущали ласки, получаемые, по сути, от первого встречного. Зато второй близнец глухо зарычал от возмущения.

Гатто, улыбаясь ему, продолжал нагло лапать брата. Уканор зарычал сильнее и влез на кровать, принялся оттаскивать Миракола от ласкающей руки Гатто. Сопротивление брата он пресёк быстро, укусив того за плечо. Прыгнул между ним и Гатто, и прорычал, обнажив клыки:

\- Не смей нас касаться!

\- А то что? – Гатто резко сел, приготовившись сражаться, если понадобится. – Поставишь меня раком и выебешь? Ты вроде и так хотел это сделать. Поступить со мной, как с рабом!

Гатто ударил близнеца, коротко и сильно, прямо под дых. Мощный толчок в плечо повалил Уканора на бок. Запрыгнув ему на спину, воин схватил брошенный кем-то пояс и быстро связал Леффа. Поняв, что руки сведены за спиной, а сам он лежит, уткнувшись лицом в кровать, Уканор зарычал совсем уже дико и начал вырываться. Гатто бросил взгляд на Миракола: тот наблюдал за борьбой и улыбался, поглаживая набухающий член.

\- Что, нравятся вам такие игры?

\- Очень. Только Уке привык быть сверху, как видишь, - второй близнец Лефф потянулся и встал. Отпихнул бедром Гатто, надавил коленом на спину брата. Уканор выгнулся и зарычал. – Не делай вид, что ты против. – И добавил, обращаясь к гостю: - Надеюсь, тебе игра тоже нравится, Джеркиган.

Гатто провёл ладонью по упругим ягодицам Миракола, сжал их и улыбнулся, услышав стон. Забрался пальцами в расщелину, погладил анус, и, выпустив когти, резко вонзил туда два пальца.

Миракол вскрикнул от боли.

\- Я хочу знать ответ на свой вопрос. Кто и зачем?

Близнец часто дышал – когти Гатто впивались глубже в нежную плоть. Уканор вообще замер.

\- Я не могу, поверь, Джеркиган. Достаточно, что ты тут, с нами, в безопасности. Давай лучше проведём это время приятно.

Так же резко, как вошёл в Миракола, Гатто вытащил из него свои пальцы, заставив его снова вскрикнуть. Когти были в крови и слизи, выделяемой таурусками при возбуждении. Раздался хриплый смешок.

\- Это тебе за тот вечер с дядей, - прошипел Уканор. – Прости, Гатто, что приходится слушать наш с братом неоконченный спор.

Гатто скрипнул зубами: похоже, Эри оказался ближе к истине в своих предположениях. Ему, Нефилону Джеркигану Гатто, довелось стать марионеткой в одной из дворцовых интриг – причём так, что сам он об этом и понятия не имел. Было ясно и то, что выяснение отношений между Леффами частью интриги не является. А становиться инструментом в разборках братьев Гатто не хотел. Поэтому он звучно шлёпнул Миракола по ягодице, спрыгнул с кровати и начал одеваться, вытерев предварительно руку о покрывало.

\- Куда ты? – растерянно оглянулся Лефф.

\- Домой. Думаю, между собой вы разберётесь сами. А если выяснится, что вам просто не хватает третьего члена – закажете себе искусственный, с подсветкой.

\- Но так не должно было быть! – Лежащий в унизительной позе Уканор рванулся, обругал брата последними словами. – Ты вечно всё портишь, Кол! Собственные мелкие желания тебе важнее семейного дела!

Гатто продолжал одеваться, хотя разговор Леффов становился всё интереснее. Что это за «семейное дело», ради которого близнецам поручили вытащить его из дома?

Миракол зарычал на брата, но отпустил его, и, спрыгнув с кровати, встал перед Гатто. Зигзагообразные полосы на его коже светились, ветвистые реки вен казались иссиня-чёрными. Сильные руки ухватили Джеркигана за плечи, вдавили в пол так резко, что бывалый воин охнул от неожиданности.

\- Ты никуда не пойдёшь, - процедил Лефф, с напором глядя в глаза Гатто. – Я, хозяин дома, тебе приказываю.

Вместо ответа Джеркиган перехватил руки Миракола, проскользнул своими предплечьями под его. Резко дёрнул, используя руки в качестве рычага. Лефф дрогнул и ослабил захват, следующий удар отшвырнул его на пол. И тут же Гатто почувствовал сильный толчок в спину. Сосредоточив внимание на одном из близнецов, он начисто забыл о втором – а связанный Уканор атаковал его. Похоже, семейное дело было действительно важнее любых распрей.

\- Ты никуда отсюда не пойдёшь, - прорычал в ухо Гатто второй Лефф. – До самой ночной стражи, а лучше – до утренней.

\- Это почему ещё? – прохрипел Джеркиган. Подоспевший Миракол развязал брата и теперь спутывал его тем же поясом. – Чтобы слухи вредные не пошли?

\- Чтобы ты остался жив, идиот. – Уканор слез с гостя только после того, как убедился, что брат хорошо связал Гатто. – Прямо сейчас на твой дом должны напасть.  
Джеркиган зарычал. От бессилия, обиды, отчаяния, но главное – от невозможности оказаться рядом с Эри и защитить его, если понадобится.


	4. Глава четвёртая

Эри сидел, затаившись, прижимая тяжёлую винтовку. Парень не был хрупким, но тауруски мощнее людей, и винтовка походила на мелкокалиберный пулемёт – такие монтируют на башнях танков. Перед тем, как пойти на «свидание», Гатто раздал оружие слугам и доверенным рабам, расставил по дому мины-ловушки. Непрошеных гостей ждал горячий приём: все понимали, что если придут убивать их господина, то о жизнях рабов нападающие станут думать в последнюю очередь.

С позиции Эри хорошо просматривался вход в дом, а его самого видно не было. Чтобы не заснуть, сидя в засаде, парень вспоминал их с Гатто разговор в бассейне. Кто он ему всё-таки? Имущество? Экзотический любовник? Подопытный кролик? Подумав так, Эри сразу одёрнул себя: размышляя о таурусках, не имело смысла пользоваться человеческими категориями. Очевидно же, что Гатто не видит в нём лишь еду и способ удовлетворения. Скорее – он изучает человека, и те странные отношения, что сложились между ними за последние месяцы.

Подумав об отношениях, Эри хмыкнул. Секс, ещё раз секс и немного разговоров. А если учесть то, что в колледже парень отдавал предпочтение девушкам... Хотя, что греха таить, мужчина вроде Гатто способен дать сто очков форы любой красавице.

Со стороны входа раздался шорох, и Эри привёл винтовку в боевую готовность. Та еле слышно загудела. На буром экране высветились цели – полтора десятка точек, судя по яркости, все тауруски. Эри вспомнил инструктаж Гатто и нажал несколько кнопок, фиксируя цели. Теперь, куда бы ни двинулись незваные гости, блок наведения будет следить за ними. Следующей кнопкой парень задал параметры работы винтовки: короткими очередями, по несколько целей за раз.

Дверь пришла в движение, и ночную тишину в лагере разорвала первая очередь. С опозданием на долю секунды её поддержали другие. Слуги и рабы Нефилона Джеркигана Гатто намеревались дорого продать свои жизни.

* * *

Услышав звуки боя, Леффы удивлённо вскинулись, а Гатто мысленно рассмеялся. Неизвестные пока заговорщики не ждали отпора. Думали, всё пройдёт тихо? И что утром останется лишь собрать безжизненные тела? Нет, лёгкой победы не будет. 

Уканор и Миракол быстро говорили друг с другом на семейном шифре, один из братьев схватил коммуникатор, второй начал вырывать прибор из рук.

Глядя на спорящих близнецов, тауруск мысленно поблагодарил Эри за оригинальную догадку. И пообещал себе, что впредь будет советоваться со смышлёным парнем. Пользуясь тем, что внимание Леффов сосредоточено друг на друге, воин рванул запястья в стороны – и путы не выдержали, скользкий материал пояса поддался. Гатто вскочил на ноги и побежал к выходу из палатки. Дорогу преградили вооружённые слуги, Джеркиган поднырнул вниз. Над головой раздался нестройный залп из ручных пистолей, за спиной – крик раненого. Воин не стал оглядываться и выяснять, кто поймал пулю: Уканор, Миракол или кто-нибудь из слуг. Схватив брошенный доспех, Гатто выскользнул из палатки и помчался к себе.

Возле его дома уже собралась половина лагеря. Заметив других таурусков, воин остановился и наскоро влез в доспех. Проверив, насколько тщательно закрыто лицо и тело, Гатто спокойным шагом приблизился к толпе.

Воины и слуги неспешно разбирали разгромленную палатку. Там, где был вход, высились накрытые пластиком трупы. Гатто насчитал полтора десятка. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы узнать, кто и по чьему приказу решился на такое – тут, на переднем крае, где все проверены настолько тщательно, что остаётся лишь беззаветно доверять друг другу. Это нападение не просто покушение на него, Нефилона Джеркигана Гатто. Это покушение на сами устои боевого братства.

Гатто невольно вспомнил слова Уканора: «Не так должно было быть!» А как должно было? И для чего его нужно было выманить из палатки? Только чтобы не дать убить? Но какой интерес в этом Леффам? Заслужить доверие можно разными способами, подстраивать нападение ради этого вовсе не обязательно. То, для чего высокородным Леффам может понадобиться его, одного из тысяч воинов, доверие – отдельный вопрос. В любом случае, он не так важен, чтобы быть целью для заговоров.

Тауруски расступались, давая дорогу хозяину дома. Идя по обломкам, Гатто увидел, что слуги сбились в кучку над чьим-то телом. И мысленно пожелал, чтобы там лежал не Эри. Только не он.

Джеркиган закусил губу, чтобы не выдать себя случайным звуком или жестом. Сейчас все, - и господа, и слуги – смотрели на него. Ждали реакции.

Тауруск жестом приказал убрать покрывало с лица. И осторожно перевёл дыхание: Эри был жив. Неизвестно где, но жив. Медленно, словно под дулами винтовок, Гатто повернулся лицом к братьям по оружию. Обвёл всех пристальным взглядом. Забрала, раскрашенные алым, скрывали лица, но не чувства. Все понимали, что именно произошло. Кто-то неизвестный (или неизвестные) ударили по тому единственному, что связывало воинов-таурусков в единое целое – взаимному доверию.  
Широко разведя руки в стороны, подняв их ладонями к небу, Гатто провозгласил:

\- Вот, стоим все мы возле моего пепелища. Это дело рук тех, кто называл меня своим другом и братом. Но кто защитил мою внутреннюю крепость? Кто попытался сохранить мою безопасность? Не они. Рабы мои и слуги – вот кто защитил мой дом от мнимых друзей.

Тауруски неодобрительно зашумели.

\- Да, - подтвердил Гатто, - рабы и слуги. А не друзья и братья, как я привык. Очень плохо, что вышло так, а не иначе. Что моё имущество, мои пленники оказались более верными, чем свободные высокорожденные. Не все, но часть их. – Голос тауруска поник, затерялся среди шума. Взгляд Гатто скользил по собравшейся толпе, пытаясь разглядеть Эри. Тщетно. – Братья! – Продолжил он громко. – Давайте посмотрим на лица тех, кто отдал свои жизни за то, чтобы разрушить вековой уклад нашего боевого братства. Мы чтим обычаи, но знаем истинные лица тех, кому доверяем… - Джеркиган запнулся: говорить о доверии к мертвецам, напавшим на его дом, было как минимум нелогично. Но воинам разъяснений не требовалось. Неторопливо, по одному, тауруски подходили к выложенным в ряд телам, приподнимали закрывающие лица маски-забрала. Увидев знакомых, воины испытывали шок – и сильные эмоции били по нервам Гатто как хлыст. Закрываться от них, в отличие от Леффов, он не умел. Да и не собирался прятаться от горя братьев.

Кто-то дёрнул его за руку. Сначала едва ощутимо, потом сильнее.

\- Господин, - послышалось снизу, - господин, я должен сказать тебе…

Гатто нехотя опустил взгляд. Перед ним, склонившись в позе «казни или помилуй», сидел на корточках старший слуга.

\- Что случилось? – процедил тауруск, недовольный тем, что его отрывают от опознания тел.

\- Эри… не ищи его среди нас.

Гатто похолодел.

\- Он?.. – самый вероятный ответ замер на его губах. Страх за человека оказался неожиданно сильным. Нужно позаботиться о том, чтобы не выдать остальным своих чувств.

\- Он был жив, когда они его уводили.

\- Так убиты не все нападавшие?

\- Из первой волны – все. Благодаря той винтовке, что ты ему дал. Но когда мы решили, что всё кончилось – пришли другие. И Эри встретил их первым. Они распылили какой-то газ, и мы упали без движения. Только Эри сопротивлялся. Я слышал, как они называли его вашим именем…

Гатто усмехнулся. Парень, конечно, высок ростом и широк в плечах – но не настолько, чтобы сойти за тауруска, даже в темноте. Значит, либо искали именно Эри, либо просто схватили первого встречного… или взяли «языка», чтобы выяснить, куда делся хозяин, и почему оказались вооружены рабы и слуги.

Последний вариант был наихудшим: с чужим имуществом, особенно живым, тауруски редко церемонились. Вряд ли Эри переживёт учинённый ему допрос, особенно в полевых условиях. Значит, нужно успеть найти его до того, как нападавшие выдавят из человека всю нужную им информацию.

\- Ставь малую палатку, Декусан, - распорядился Гатто. – И найди мне шкатулку. Ты знаешь, какую.

* * *

Глядя через бинокль на суматоху, царившую возле разрушенного дома, Уканор до крови кусал губы. Длинные, заточенные по столичной моде, когти царапали кожу на бедре, из горла раздавалось глухое утробное рычание. Всё вышло не так, как задумывалось. Сначала этот дикарь с окраины как-то прознал про нападение на дом и повёл себя непредсказуемо, потом братец отмочил номерок, решив отомстить за давнюю шутку. И хотя в итоге всё выправилось, Уканор беспокоился. Реликвия всё ещё в руках деревенщины. И нужно молить всех богов, чтобы Гатто и дальше не имел понятия об истинной сущности и истинном назначении скромного на вид лакового футляра.  
До тех пор, пока он считает реликвию безделицей, а братьев – друзьями, артефакт и сами Леффы будут в безопасности. Но стоит Гатто найти тайный замок, понять, насколько хитро устроен простой на вид футляр или догадаться, кто есть кто… Уканор снова зарычал.

План был хорош и достаточно прост. Оказаться здесь, на переднем крае, втереться в доверие к простаку и деревенщине, получить возможность зайти в его дом и отыскать там утерянную поколение назад реликвию Леффов. Почётная обязанность вернуть реликвию в семью досталась близнецам – ценой той самой шутки, из-за которой сейчас всё пошло наперекосяк.

А всё из-за нелепой гордыни и торопливости Миракола, который придумал дурацкую легенду про мнимых заговорщиков.

«Ты слышал, что говорил дядя, брат? К таким деревенщинам, для которых традиции – не пустой звук, трудно подступиться. Пока мы войдём к нему в дом, пройдут годы. А нам нужно спешить. Выманим его из дома к себе, сделаем дело, никто и не узнает. Если же Гатто что-то заподозрит, то вряд ли ему удастся доказать нашу причастность»

И вот теперь план на грани срыва. Кто ж знал, что этот тауруск окажется столь проницательным. Остаётся надеяться, что свидетелей не осталось.

Миракол зарычал от досады.

Так уж вышло, что близнецы с детства спали только друг с другом, изредка подпуская к себе избранных членов семьи. Это могла быть дорогая старшая сестрица, которую пока не отдали в жёны знатному тауруску вместе с остальными сестрёнками, или один из любимых дядей, который всегда был рад их компании. Но всякий раз это происходило на их, братьев, условиях, и прекращалось по первому требованию.

Его Святейшество нарушил этот порядок.

В один из долгих зимних вечеров, когда братья, испробовав привычные развлечения, скучали у себя в комнатах, на их часть дома зашёл жрец. Ни Уканор, ни Миракол не знали троюродного дядю как следует. На первый взгляд он показался им немного скучным, но довольно занятным – по долгу службы Его Святейшество много путешествовал, а нет ничего лучше рассказов о дальних странах для тех, кто не выбирался дальше Внутреннего Кольца планет.

Слово за слово, и трое мужчин разговаривают о священном боевом братстве, об этом древнем обычае, который многим в столице казался пережитком былых времён. Близнецы так не считали. Его Святейшество, им на удивление, тоже оказался поклонником братских уз.

«Особенно сильна эта традиция на переднем крае, - говорил дядя Лефф, рассматривая игру вина в бокале. – Сильные духом воины ищут себе пару, друга и брата, которому можно доверить свой тыл. Вот она, причина живучести старинного обычая: доверие. Современное общество пропитано взаимным недоверием, духом соперничества. Золотой молодёжи не понять этого стремления простых людей. Вы с детства не были приучены к доверию, не знаете, что это такое»

«Не говори за всех, дядюшка», - осторожно заметил тогда Миракол, и жрец прикрыл глаза, соглашаясь.

«Вы особенные, - сказал Его Святейшество, отставив бокал. – Вам изначально повезло. Ибо в лице друг друга каждый из вас имеет и брата, и друга, и пару. Я бы на многое согласился, чтобы ощутить ваше тепло, направленное друг на друга, оказаться между вами»

Братья переглянулись. Из-за неудачной дуэли несколько месяцев назад (неудачной не для них, поскольку соперники были убиты) патриарх клана Леффов держал братьев под домашним арестом. Слухи, ходившие о них, были самыми позорными. Ещё немного – и в семье за близнецами закрепится репутация дуэлянтов и распутников, не пригодных для настоящего дела. А им хотелось уважения, подвигов и славы.

«На что именно ты бы пошёл, дядюшка?» - уточнил осторожно Уканор.

«Я знаю, что сейчас у вас затруднения, - Его Святейшество улыбнулся – вежливо, не обнажая клыков, – Могу помочь вам решить их»

«Это каким же образом?» - подался вперёд Миракол, и брат осторожно дёрнул его за рукав. Свою заинтересованность жрецу демонстрировать не стоило.

«Что вы знаете о реликвии?»

Близнецы переглянулись, удивление струилось от них широкой рекой. Родовая святыня Леффов, символ удачливости и благополучия клана, была потеряна больше полувека назад, вместе с флагманским кораблём Эскадры Оккупации. Историю сокровища в подробностях братья не знали: их родители принадлежали к той части клана, которая считала, что можно жить и без реликвии.

«При чём тут она? – Уканор, в отличие от брата, старался казаться равнодушным. – Реликвии нет, и уже давно. Наверняка погибла вместе с кораблём»

«Она цела, - жрец улыбался, уже не скрывая клыков, - её обнаружил безродный дикарь и оставил себе как занятную безделушку, абсолютно не понимая, что она на самом деле. С тех пор ему сопутствует удача во всём. А вот нам приходится несладко. Леффы теряют позиции, земли, авторитет. Сто лет назад вас бы не стали прятать от глаз Правителя. Все бы гордились тем, что вы отстояли свою честь и честь клана на дуэли, а не шептались за вашей спиной»

«Как я понимаю, дядюшка, тебе известно, где находится реликвия. Ты хочешь вернуть её с нашей помощью, взамен позаботившись о нашей репутации в клане. Так?»

«Именно»

«Тогда я не понимаю, причём тут желание ощутить наше с братом тепло? Ты что, хочешь оказаться в нашей постели, а потом добыть с нашей помощью значимую для тебя вещь и расплатиться за это одной услугой?»

Его Святейшество поджал губы: похоже, его смутила проницательность и циничная прямота Уканора. Помолчав немного, жрец решил использовать против близнеца то же оружие.

«Я говорил, что готов на многое, чтобы оказаться между вами, когда вы будете вместе. Вы узнали, на что. Теперь моя очередь знать – на что пойдёте вы оба, чтобы вернуть себе репутацию, хотя бы в пределах семьи»

«Так вот в чём дело, дядюшка, - Уканор бесстыдно развалился в кровати, опираясь плечами на живот брата. – До этого вечера я считал тебя воплощением добродетелей таурусков. А ты, похоже, ничем не отличаешься от нас. Торгуешь собой, своими услугами…»

«Да, торгую. И не скрываю этого от вас. Как, впрочем, и многое другое. - Его Святейшество распустил завязки на халате. Братья приподняли головы, стараясь разглядеть через просвет в ткани тело жреца: по слухам, служение необратимо влияло на плоть, но как именно – никто достоверно не знал. – Мои условия просты. Я делаю так, что вы становитесь уважаемыми таурусками, причём не только в клане. Вы – добываете реликвию и спите со мной. Оба. Не раз, и не два. А столько, сколько я захочу»

Жрец встал из кресла, и халат, шелестя, упал на ковёр. Братья удивлённо вгляделись в поджарое мускулистое тело, в широкие чресла и странные, непривычно большие члены. Уканор прерывисто вздохнул, видя, как они набухают. Похоже, у дядюшки очень долго никого не было. Он облизнулся, представив, как входит в него каменный от желания орган… или сразу два…

«У него три хуя, - выдохнул Миракол еле слышно. – Не хочу быть с ним»

Уке бросил ошеломлённый взгляд на брата. До этого вечера их желания были одинаковы.

«Ты хочешь весь остаток жизни прозябать в забытом имении, вдали от столицы? Хочешь стать позором для родителей? Лишиться наследства?»

«Нет…»

Уканор провёл рукой по груди брата, коснулся сосков.

«Тогда нам придётся допустить его к себе. И добыть реликвию»

Миракол вздохнул и поднялся с кровати. Подошёл к дядюшке, огладил его плечи, зашёл за спину…

«Нет, - покачал головой жрец, - я тебе не отдамся. И твоему брату – тоже. Когда мы будем втроём, брать буду только я»

И дядюшка резким движением прижал близнеца к себе, сжал его грудь ладонями так, что Кол зарычал. Уканор видел, как члены ласкаются о бёдра брата, раскачиваются упруго, льнут к ягодицам, стараясь вжаться в них, все вместе. Тауруск выгибался и дрожал, стараясь освободиться от мощной хватки, но этим только больше раззадоривал жреца.

«Иди сюда, Уканор, - прохрипел Его Святейшество, - я хочу вас обоих»

Уке затрясло от вожделения. Спрыгнул с кровати и встал рядом с братом, вжался ягодицами в дядюшку, накрыл рукой мошонку Миракола – тот зарычал ещё сильнее. Жрец обхватил руками обоих, горячие шершавые губы оцарапали шею Уке, мощный член толкнулся между ягодиц, вызвав ещё одну волну дрожи.

«Да… - прохрипел он, - трахни меня…»

«Одним? – зашептал жрец прямо в ухо, влажная головка толкнулась в анус, рука властно прижала к себе. - Или…»

«Или…», - Уканор был не в силах сдерживаться. Насколько неприятны были огромные члены брату, настолько они возбуждали его. И тауруск выгнулся бесстыдно, зарычал хрипло, ощущая, как нагибает его властная рука и внутрь вталкиваются сразу два члена, двигаются в нём – резко, часто, с силой. Он извивался на них, целиком отдаваясь новому для себя наслаждению, которое было бы абсолютным, если бы не брат.

Миракол не смог преодолеть своё отвращение, и жрец оттолкнул его от себя, заставил встать на колени сбоку от брата и обхватить губами вздыбленное, перевитое жилами естество. Пальцы дядюшки крепко сжимали волосы близнеца, не давая отвернуть голову, заставляли насаживаться ртом, ласкать себя.

Унижение и боль, которые Миракол испытывал сейчас, портили Уканору всё наслаждение. Однако жреца, похоже, такое сочетание эмоций возбуждало. И он всё быстрее двигал бёдрами, властно вгоняя в братьев распалённые члены, придерживая их и направляя. Уке не выдержал и сжал рукой свой член, быстро задвигал ладонью. За спиной раздался гортанный вскрик, тело тауруска напряглось, и в близнеца хлынул поток горячего семени. Содрогаясь от наслаждения, Уке тоже выплеснулся, застонал. Рядом забился и захрипел Миракол: он едва не захлебнулся – в отличие от брата, ему было плохо и больно.

Дождавшись, когда жрец отпустит его, близнец откашлялся, забрался на кровать и забился в угол, с головой закутавшись в меховое одеяло. Уканор не обратил внимания на эту демонстрацию. Встал с четверенек и обернулся к дяде, провёл ладонями по мускулистому торсу…

«Интересно, а ты когда-нибудь пробовал войти всеми тремя в одного?», - рассмеялся он.

«Ещё нет, - Его Святейшество сжал ягодицы племянника, шутя приподнял его – Уке послушно обнял ногами талию жреца, ласкаясь о него промежностью. - Но могу попробовать»

И Уканор, бесстыдно застонав, выгнулся назад, чувствуя, как раздвигает его утроенное мужское естество, жаркое и твёрдое. А потом всё это наполнило его до предела и стало двигаться, даря одновременно и боль, и наслаждение. И молодой тауруск снова кричал и извивался, чувствуя на головке своего члена острый язык, дразнящий отверстие, доводящий его до вершины.

От непривычно яркого, острого блаженства, Уканор потерял сознание. Очнувшись, он увидел свернувшегося в комок брата. Тот не смотрел на него, и Уканор отвернулся тоже. Рука жреца, ласкающая его меж ягодиц, была гораздо приятнее, чем вид униженного – по его, Уканора, вине! – брата. И близнец выкинул грызущую его мысль из головы, целиком сосредоточившись на ладони, что беспрепятственно проникала вглубь.


	5. Глава пятая

Когда ты связан, оглушён, а во рту – кляп, то чувствуешь себя абсолютно беззащитным. Когда знаешь, что ты – раб, всякие иллюзии насчёт «гвардия своих не бросает» или «родина меня спасёт», рассеиваются сами собой. Тем более давно известно: и бросят, и не спасут.

Связанный Эри сидел на стуле, в глаза светила лампа, и парень жмурился: берёг глаза. Мысль, что Гатто придёт и спасёт его, Эри отмёл сразу. Конечно, приятно думать, что тауруск выделяет его из всех. Как он сказал? «Ценю, как только можно ценить свою добычу и своё имущество».

«Вот и подвернулся случай проверить, как Джеркиган меня ценит, - думал Эри, настороженно прислушиваясь к гулкой тишине вокруг. Парень старался держаться спокойно, хотя на душе кошки скребли. – Вряд ли меня похитили, чтобы использовать именно это, особое, отношение. А значит, со мной не будут церемониться»

Внезапный шум заставил Эри насторожиться. Он не стал открывать глаза, но сердце забилось так часто, что пришлось напрячь мускулы, чтобы унять адреналиновую дрожь.

«Сейчас меня допросят, а потом убьют, - это было всё, о чём мог думать Эри, - они не знают, что я важен для Гатто… и не должны узнать, потому что это не поможет, а только продлит мучения»

\- Смотри, как дрожит, - услышал парень незнакомый голос. – Сейчас обделается от страха.

\- Вот и хорошо, что боится, - второй голос был Эри смутно знаком. Зная, что тауруски читают его эмоции, словно раскрытую книгу, парень отмёл эту мысль на самый край сознания. Потом, если будет возможность, он вспомнит хозяина голоса. А если повезёт – сообщит его имя Гатто. – Когда раб боится, он говорит охотнее.

\- Или теряет дар речи, - засмеялся первый.

\- Вынь кляп, я хочу задать ему пару вопросов.

Кто-то заслонил свет. Сильные руки обхватили голову парня, вытащили кляп. Эри всем видом демонстрировал покорность, но в последний момент закашлялся, и тут же получил оплеуху:

\- Не дёргайся, ублюдок!

\- Полегче, Токк, - знакомый голос раздался над самым ухом, и Эри рискнул приоткрыть глаза. Разумеется, он не увидел ничего, кроме узоров на доспехе. В следующий момент тауруск отошёл в сторону, и парень опять зажмурился. Раздался скрип кожи: похоже, знакомый незнакомец сел неподалёку.

Несколько минут Эри слышал только дыхание – собственное, частое и нервное, и мерное, спокойное – двух таурусков. Потом по комнате разлился аромат жевательных палочек, которые были для таурусков примерно тем же, чем для людей – табак. Несомненно, если бы тауруски считали Эри равным себе, они бы предложили ему пожевать.   
Парень улыбнулся про себя: картина сильно напоминала сцену из детективов, которые он когда-то обожал смотреть.

Как там у классика? «Сначала господин следователь предложит тебе папиросу, потом – жизнь. Папиросу ты можешь взять, а вот от жизни придётся отказаться»

Смешно сказать: было время, когда Эри считал эти слова дешёвым пафосом.

\- Твоего хозяина зовут Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто?

\- Да. – Эри не видел смысла отрицать очевидное. Да и кому врать? Эмпату-тауруску, который, по сути, является живым детектором лжи?

\- У него есть вещи, которые он ценит?

\- Да.

\- Перечисли их.

Эри на секунду задумался. Действительно, что бережёт и ценит Гатто – кроме личного оружия и особо ценных рабов? Тут Эри усмехнулся мысленно – себя он выдавать не хотел. 

\- Фамильные мечи… награды от Правителя… кое-какие безделушки…

\- Какие именно безделушки? – уцепился за последний ответ хозяин смутно знакомого голоса.

Парень пожал плечами. Вышло это плохо, поскольку руки были туго связаны за спиной.

\- Не могу перечислить все. Он редко их рассматривает при мне.

\- Опиши те, что ты видел.

\- Небольшой свиток в деревянном футляре. Украшенная камнями цепочка. Резная шкатулка.

\- А зелёного лакового футляра ты не видел?

\- Господин никогда не рассматривал его при мне. Я не знаю, есть ли он среди его вещей.

В комнате снова повисло молчание. Аромат жевательных палочек ослабел, растворился среди других запахов. Эри, сжавшись в комок, ждал приговора. На то, что его отпустят, он не рассчитывал. Как не рассчитывал на помощь извне.

«…от жизни придётся отказаться»

«Разве я не этого хотел недавно? – спрашивал он себя. – Ещё утром я радовался тому, что скоро умру. Что случилось со мной за этот день? Почему я снова не хочу умирать? Неужели причина всего – несколько слов Гатто? Да кто он мне такой?»

Снова раздался знакомый голос:

\- Мы ничего не выяснили про шкатулку, - хозяин голоса встал и заходил по комнате. Доспех скрипел кожаными ремнями, заглушая ответы: похоже, тауруск говорил по коммуникатору. – Да мы сами не ожидали сопротивления!.. Да, такая непредсказуемость в стиле Гатто… Понятия не имею, на что он вообще способен. Проклятия и кары прибереги другим. Когда ты подписывал нас, то обещал только деньги. А вместо этого Гатто разглядывает лица пятнадцати трупов. И вещает, что некие силы посягнули на священное доверие братства. Так что это не мне надо думать про кары небесные, а тебе.

В разговоре возникла пауза – похоже, собеседник высказывал тауруску всё, что думает о его мнении.

\- Ты меня не запугаешь, - зло прошипел воин. – Твой род высоко, но гарантирует это одно: падать будет очень, очень больно. Нет, я не шантажирую. – Снова долгая пауза. – Да, болтать об этом не в моих интересах. Можешь успокоиться. – Тауруск отшвырнул что-то в стену и громко выругался. Потом наклонился (Эри понял это по скрипу доспехов), поднял стул и принялся колотить им об стену, вымещая ярость на высокородного собеседника. Другой воин, похоже, попробовал его остановить – и отлетел в сторону, шипя и ругаясь. Эри сжался, втянул голову в плечи, надеясь, что впавшие в раж тауруски забудут о нём. С замиранием сердца он слышал шум драки, треск ломающейся мебели. С металлическим грохотом упала лампа, и парень наконец смог оглядеться без риска ослепнуть.

Похоже, его принесли в дом-палатку одного из тех, кто дрался сейчас перед ним. Эри ни разу не видел изнутри дом другого тауруска, и с интересом замечал разницу в обстановке. Единственным общим предметом был бассейн для омовений. Более вместительный, чем у Гатто, и ярко украшенный. Бортик находился рядом со стулом, к которому привязали Эри, а дно, похоже, было вкопано в землю до того, как вокруг расстелили ковёр.

Молясь про себя всем известным богам, парень задёргался на стуле, пытаясь сместить его чуть ближе к бассейну. Выросший на планете, где воды было больше, чем суши, Эри мог оставаться без воздуха долго. И решил, что бассейн укроет его от непредсказуемых в своей ярости таурусков.

«Если мне сегодня и суждено умереть, - думал парень, не сводя глаз с дерущихся и отчаянно толкая стул к бортику, - то я сделаю это так, как хочу сам. А не буду дожидаться их прихоти»

Ощутив рядом препятствие, Эри с силой толкнулся – и рухнул в прохладную воду, молясь, чтобы в неё не был добавлен стимулятор или ещё какой, безопасный лишь для тауруска, препарат. Усилием воли успокоил дыхание, максимально расслабился, готовя тело к состоянию транса, которое позволяло экономить кислород. В таком состоянии он мог пробыть в воде почти пятнадцать минут.

«Да и в сознание я не приду, когда умирать буду», - подумал Эри отрешённо.

Уже погружаясь в транс, он услышал сквозь толщу воды два крика. Похоже, боевая ярость таурусков перешла в другую ярость, сексуальную. И парень обрадовался, что его уже нет под рукой. Эти двое не Гатто, они не стали бы его жалеть. Выпили бы сразу и досуха, взяв так, что смерть показалась бы лучшим оргазмом…

Снова послышались крики. Кто-то знакомый звал его по имени. Эри удивился – не всем собой, а малой частью своей, как всегда бывает в трансе, - и отключился от происходящего.

Очнулся парень от сильного удара по лицу. Выгнулся и начал вырываться, хватая ртом воздух.

\- Хватит, Эри! – мощные руки сжали его, притиснули к доспеху. Парень с удивлением понял, что это Гатто. Что знакомый голос, услышанный накануне – не глюк, и обрадовался:

\- Как ты нашёл меня?

\- Рабы всегда видят больше хозяев, - в голосе тауруска тоже слышалась радость. – А хозяева иногда бывают слишком заносчивы.

Тяжело дыша, Эри попытался отстраниться, и тауруск ослабил железную хватку. От прилива кислорода у парня шумело в ушах и темнело перед глазами. Нервное напряжение отступало, по телу растекалась слабость. Он невольно ухватился рукой за плечо тауруска, влажные пальцы скользнули по защитным пластинам с вычурным узором.

\- Я успел попрощаться с жизнью.

\- Ты вёл себя как воин, - Гатто отстранился, но руки не убрал, давая возможность опереться. Оглядевшись, парень увидел: дом-палатка набит таурусками. Одни рассматривали лежащих на полу воинов, державших Эри в плену, другие обсуждали события вечера.

\- Я узнал нечто важное, - негромко сказал Эри. – Они искали зелёную лаковую шкатулку. – Гатто вдруг как-то странно замер, и Эри осторожно добавил: - Это чьё-то поручение.

\- Поручение?

\- Один из них разговаривал по коммуникатору. Там мог сохраниться номер.

Будучи человеком, Эри не мог ощущать эмоций, но, зная Гатто, мог поклясться – тауруск на грани бешенства. От безумства тауруска удерживают железная сила воли и необходимость понять, кому и зачем понадобилась дешёвая на вид безделушка.

Сняв с плеча руку Эри, тауруск подошёл к телам тех, кто посмел нарушить покой его дома. Он не думал, что двое, предавшие святость братских уз, расскажут, для кого и ради чего это сделали – но всё равно попытался сохранить им жизнь. Присев рядом, тауруск проверил пульс и обыскал тела. Достал у одного коммуникатор и пригоршню монет, у другого – шлиф-машинку для когтей. Повертел её в руках, оценивая: уж слишком дорога и вычурна, чтобы принадлежать простому воину. Заметив клеймо столичной мастерской, Гатто не удивился. Как не удивился тому, что Эри присел рядом.

\- В лицо мне светила лампа, и я не видел всего, что следовало бы. Но голос того, что говорил по коммуникатору, показался мне знакомым.

\- Массеай Торреан Хорр. Один из моих братьев. – Гатто поднялся на ноги, потянув за собой и Эри. – Предатель. Он ещё жив, просто без сознания. Второй – его собственный брат, Увиан Мебио Токк, и он мёртв. С ним я не был связан клятвой. – Воин перевёл дыхание. – Не думал, что стану жалеть о дне, когда привёл в свой дом Хорра.

Тауруск пошёл к выходу, до боли сжав плечо парня. Чтобы не лишиться руки, Эри следовал за ним, как привязанный. Только дома тауруск позволил себе выплеснуть бушевавшие в душе эмоции, прорычав изощрённое ругательство. Человека он отшвырнул, едва войдя, чтобы не покалечить. Кусая губы и дрожа от страха, парень смотрел, как беснуется Гатто, круша мебель. Только бассейн устоял перед его натиском.

Стоя на водой, стиснув бортик побелевшими пальцами, Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто смотрел исподлобья на Эри, тяжело дыша. Наспех закреплённые пластины доспеха сместились, обнажив алое исподнее, волосы разметались по плечам.

\- Я вырос среди тех, кто невысок родом, но живёт по законам чести, - наконец сказал он. – Сделав карьеру, я попал в мир аристократов, законы и традиции которого не всегда понимаю и принимаю. Меня никогда не будут принимать в нём, как своего, но выживание среди высокородных, их интриг – тоже победа.

Эри подошёл к бассейну, встал с противоположной стороны.

\- Я вообще не такой, как ты.

Тауруск усмехнулся:

\- И всё же ближе мне, чем любой из них. Сними с меня этот доспех. Я больше его не надену.

\- Почему?

Гатто нетерпеливо дёрнул плечом, и Эри не стал тянуть время. Взяв протянутый нож, парень осторожно разрезал лямки, скреплявшие броневые пластины друг с другом. Потом срезал исподнее, снял массивные ботинки. Всё это время тауруск шумно дышал, царапая ногтями бортик бассейна.

\- Вели это сжечь. Не сейчас. После.

\- А сейчас? – Эри замер, пристально глядя в тёмные, без зрачков и белков, глаза.

\- А сейчас иди спать. Все разговоры – утром. – И, перемахнув через бортик, тауруск скрылся в воде. Парень осторожно положил нож на видном месте, собрал в кучу доспех и одежду, молча вышел из комнаты. Ему смертельно хотелось спать, мысль о привычном для Гатто вечернем секс-марафоне вызывала раздражение. На секунду Эри подумал, что тауруск решил уважить его желание, но тут же покачал головой: невозможно. Невероятно, чтобы господин решил сдержаться, дав отдых рабу. Это было непохоже на всё, что парень знал о таурусках.

«Либо я чего-то не знаю, либо Гатто какой-то неправильный тауруск, - думал Эри, засыпая. – Либо совсем невероятное: я действительно что-то для него значу. Офигеть просто»


	6. Глава шестая

Его Святейшество барабанил когтями по деревянной, выложенной перламутром столешнице. Лак не мог устоять под ударами хорошо заточенных когтей, и в стороны летели щепки и отколотые куски перламутра. Уканор Гориган Лефф старался не смотреть на дядю. Ему хватило беглого взгляда на комнату, - по ней словно ураган прошёлся, - чтобы понять, насколько взбешён жрец. Бело-алый, расшитый золотом халат был распахнут, но тауруск не обращал на это внимания.

Наконец жрец справился с эмоциями. Смахнул пальцами щепки и обломки лака, откинулся в кресле, выставив напоказ утроенное естество и сложную ритуальную татуировку на животе и бёдрах. От пристального взгляда по коже Уканора пробежали мурашки.

\- Я думал, это будет просто, - начал дядя. – Особенно для Леффов. Собственно, я мог поручить задание любому тауруску. Но я захотел возвысить вас. И что получилось? – в голосе жреца появились рычащие нотки. – Семнадцать трупов. Дело не сделано. Лагерь шумит. Воины как с цепи сорвались, проверяют верность друг друга.

\- Мы сделали всё возможное.

\- Не вижу по результатам!

\- Мы подстраховались, как могли. Сделали всё, чтобы добыть футляр.

\- Подстраховались? – жрец подался вперёд. – Вы что, оба новички? Или мозги усохли после той дуэли?

\- Мы боялись ошибиться, - Уканор опустил голову. Он больше не мог выдерживать прямой, глаза в глаза, взгляд Его Святейшества. Жрец откинулся в кресле и зарычал, царапая когтями ручки.

Близнец тяжело вздохнул. Он понимал: им с братом нет и не будет оправдания. Реликвия была рядом, оставалось только подойти и взять её – но сделать это требовалось изящно и тонко. А они не справились. Не только не оправдали доверия, но дискредитировали многовековой обычай.

Дядя с трудом поднялся из кресла и заходил по комнате, сбрасывая нервное напряжение.

\- Тысячи раз я говорил таким, как вы, молодым идиотам: не бойтесь действовать, не бойтесь ошибаться. Станете безупречными тогда, когда превратитесь в легенду. Нельзя подстраховать себя от всех ошибок, но можно научиться исправлять их по ходу дела. От чего вы страховали себя? От того, что Гатто не поверит вам? Я бы на его месте тоже не поверил. Только что приехали, никого не знаете, а уже хотите влиться в местное братство.

\- Это хорошее решение, - осмелился возразить Уканор.

\- Да, - кивнул дядя, - хорошее. Но оно требует времени. Уж это вы в состоянии были понять? Доверие – тонкая материя, оно не появляется сразу и требует больших вложений. А вы решили взять наскоком.

\- Мы решили, что чем быстрее добудем реликвию, тем лучше.

\- О да! – жрец всплеснул руками. – Быстрота! Так хочется в столицу? Я тебя разочарую, Уке: без реликвии триумфального возвращения не будет. Будет наследный манор Леффов на севере, без права выезда в ближайший затрапезный городишко.

Молодой тауруск вздрогнул. Северные пустоши, где располагалось имение, были неприятным во всех отношениях местом. Пустошами эти земли стали из-за взрыва водородной бомбы, лет триста назад. Манор Леффов представлял собой старинный бункер, построенный ещё до взрыва, и служил одновременно музеем и гауптвахтой. Оказаться там в качестве хозяев – не лучшая участь для двух амбициозных и гордых таурусков.

\- Реликвия вернётся к Леффам, как мы обещали, - процедил Уканор сквозь зубы. – И не учи меня больше, дядя. Я не идиот, и Миракол тоже.

\- По делам не скажешь, - жрец встал рядом, взялся за подбородок близнеца, повернул голову так, чтобы всмотреться в глаза. По телу парня волной пробежали мурашки. – Ты, кажется, хотел попросить у меня ещё попытку?

\- Да, - прохрипел тауруск.

\- Об этом нужно просить у Гатто. – Пальцы жреца огладили застёжки исподнего Уке, поддели одну, затеребили - Можете делать всё, что угодно, пока против вас нет доказательств. И пока лагерь не взбунтовался.

* * *

Оставшись в одиночестве, Гатто достал из-под кровати замаскированный под шкатулку сейф. Приложил в определённой последовательности кончики пальцев, и крышка отошла в сторону. Чтобы достать нужное, тауруску не требовалось заглядывать внутрь. Пальцы сами нашли бархатистый на ощупь кожаный мешок, вынули из него прохладный на ощупь лаковый футляр, извлекли наружу. В тусклом свете временных ламп он казался тёмно-зелёным – и очень дешёвым. Просто невероятно, что такая пустяковая с виду вещь являлась причиной всех превратностей в жизни Гатто.

Всё началось с неудач и несчастий. Клан Гатто беспардонно, безжалостно обманули, всучив под видом старого, но крепкого судна подбитую лоханку времён Оккупации. Денег у семьи больше не было, и три поколения семьи Гатто переехали из дешёвого, но всё-таки жилого квартала, на свалку, где ржавел корабль. Толка от развалюхи было мало: плазменные орудия, время и мародёры хорошо поработали над когда-то великолепным кораблём. Теперь он мог только служить убежищем дюжине таурусков, потерявших всё, кроме имени.

В день, когда в его металлическом чреве родился Нефилон Джеркиган, умер другой тауруск. Полуслепой дед (тот самый, которого обманули при покупке), упав в шахту непонятного назначения, разбился насмерть. Те, кто спустился вниз за телом, нашли в одной из кают внизу окованную сталью шкатулку. Денег там не было, драгоценностей – тоже. Лишь ветхие бумаги, исписанные странным на вид почерком, да зелёный лаковый футляр, напоминавший шкатулку, который так и не сумели открыть. Но все загорелись идеей обыскать каюты внизу, и, возможно, отыскать там нечто более ценное. Наверху, в приспособленных для жизни отсеках, остались лишь те, на кого свалили все дежурные хлопоты. Немудрено, что эти тауруски считали себя наказанными.

Мать Нефилона с радостью отправилась на поиски: младенец уродился крикливый, нервный, успокаивался лишь, когда ему давали новую «игрушку» - предмет, который он мог бы вертеть, кусать и грызть до бесконечности. В последнее время роль игрушки принадлежала найденной на корабле безделушке. Шкатулка обладала хорошим запасом прочности и упорно держалась против атак зубов и когтей молодого Гатто, большего пока и не требовалось.

Спустившись глубоко вниз, семейство разошлось широкой цепочкой, тщательно исследуя все закоулки, все щели, где члены давно погибшего экипажа могли прятать ценности. Таурускам, которые волей судьбы очутились на дне социальной лестницы, годилась любая мелочь. Увлечённые поисками, они не слышали, как стонет проржавевший, разорванный вражеским оружием корпус. И первые звуки катастрофы тауруски восприняли, как предупреждение о ней.

Корпус оседал, содрогаясь и воя – несущие основную нагрузку профили гнулись и ломались, исчерпав лимит прочности. Те, кто был наверху, успели выбраться наружу, схватив всё самое ценное. Те, кто оставался внизу, метались в поисках выхода – массивные обломки корпуса похоронили их под собой. Когда потревоженная пыль рассеялась, уцелевшие Гатто поняли: у них нет больше дома. Даже такого, нужного только им.

Но та же слепая (слепая ли?) удача повернула дело так, что катастрофа на свалке замелькала в новостях. Внезапно таурусков заинтересовало – а сколько ещё нищенствующих семей проживает там? Сколько ещё детей рискуют каждый день своими жизнями? Армии нужны воины, мужчинам нужны жёны и матери, но детей, по странной прихоти природы, рождается всё меньше. А те, кто рождается, живут подчас на свалке, и общество рискует их потерять.

В каком-то смысле Нефилону Джеркигану Гатто повезло. Он не погиб во время катастрофы, а его род оказался слишком древним, чтобы мальчика отдали в приют для обычных смертных. Выходцы оттуда пополняли скорее уличные банды, чем касты рабочих и учёных. Но и в военной школе для потерявших отцов, и в училище Джеркигану постоянно давали понять, что он занимает место другого тауруска. Более достойного по крови, по семейным заслугам, по общественному положению. Более слабый духом сломался бы, но не Гатто. Вместо того, чтобы сдаться, он приучил себя быть на голову выше остальных. Если не можешь взять кровью и родственными связями – бери умом и храбростью, работоспособностью, умением рисковать, желанием браться за дела, от которых отказываются те, кто может позволить себе быть щепетильным.

Например, за карательные экспедиции. Или зачистку мест, где закрепились аборигены.

Гатто не представлял близнецов Леффов, командующих рейдом на Семилуку, родную планету Эри, например. Такие не будут мараться в крови, предпочтут сделать всё чужими руками – как этим вечером. Сегодня на них работал Массеай Торреан Хорр, которому он доверял. Не настолько, правда, чтобы показать шкатулку.

Тауруск нежно погладил тёмно-зелёную лаковую поверхность. Шкатулка, похожая на футляр от книги-свитка, была его личным талисманом. Гатто знал: она приносит удачу. 

Эри сказал – Массеай особенно ей интересовался. И после этих слов привычный мир Гатто перевернулся. В то же время тауруск понимал – когда-нибудь это должно было произойти, невозможно скрывать столько времени то, что тебе не принадлежит.

Содержимым футляра могут обладать жрецы и только жрецы. Не надо быть провидцем, чтобы связать приезд Его Святейшества, «заговор» и Леффов. Жрец не зря явился сюда в сопровождении двух столичных распутников, в надежде соблазнить ими Гатто.

Осталось понять, как вскрыть футляр, где должно быть свидетельство его принадлежности именно роду Леффов.

Гатто поднёс шкатулку к самым глазам. Провёл кончиками когтей по нехитрому узору вдоль места, где у настоящего футляра был бы шов. Ничего похожего. И никакого секретного замка, уж он-то выяснил бы это за годы, что безделушка была с ним. Бросив футляр на покрывало, Джеркиган раскрыл принесённую слугами зелёную лаковую шкатулку, в которой хранились лекарства. Тауруск специально возил с собой как можно больше зелёных шкатулок. Расстаться с аптечкой или ящиком для наград было не так болезненно, как с тщательно хранимым талисманом.

Набрав в шприц токсин, Гатто твёрдой рукой перевязал жгутом предплечье и вогнал иглу в набухшую вену. Ослабил жгут, посидел немного, вслушиваясь в себя. Усталость. Так утомительно всё время опережать других на корпус, всегда быть сильнее, быстрее, умнее, постоянно начеку. Можно ли считать слабостью желание избавиться от вечного напряжения? Ненадолго, хотя бы на пару дней. И на войне бывают передышки, а у него, у Гатто, идёт вечная и постоянная война со всеми.

Вздохнув, тауруск закрыл аптечку. Бросил футляр в сейф, убрал его под кровать.

Он имеет право расслабиться.

Гатто поднялся с кровати, прошёл на ту половину дома, где в тесноте вповалку спали рабы и слуги. Никого не потревожив, он по запаху нашёл Эри, осторожно взял парня на руки. Вернувшись с ним к себе, Гатто упал с ним на постель – и лишь тогда сонный человек зашевелился, пытаясь понять, где он и что с ним.

«Тоже устал, - думал тауруск, прижимая к себе человека, - тоже хочет расслабиться и забыть обо всём»

Какое-то время они ворочались, полусонные, ища удобное для обоих положение. В конце концов Гатто, пользуясь тем, что сильнее, повернул Эри спиной к себе, вжался грудью в лопатки парня и положил руку ему на живот. Дыхание обоих выровнялось, синхронизировалось – и вскоре мужчины спали, глубоко и спокойно.


	7. Глава седьмая

Эри открыл глаза и замер, поняв, что засыпал совсем в другом месте. Шеей он чувствовал лёгкое дыхание тауруска, спиной – его самого, рука Гатто лежала на бедре, а крепкий уже член вжимался между ягодиц. Первым желанием было вырваться и убежать, но парень по опыту знал, что тауруск гораздо быстрее и сильнее, а значит, побег не удастся. Да и куда он денется после? Кому он здесь нужен, кроме Гатто?

Тауруск пошевелился и тихо зарычал. Когтистая рука скользнула с бедра на пах, нежно сжала мошонку – Эри всегда замирал, услышав клацанье когтей – властно огладила живот и грудь. Острые соски вжались в кожу, клыки осторожно потрепали ухо. По телу прокатилась волна истомы, и парень сжался, кусая губы. Вынужденное возбуждение унижало сильнее всего. Эри ненавидел своё тело за то, что оно отзывается на прикосновения рук Гатто. Ненавидел себя – потому что, несмотря на боль и унижение, каждый раз всё-таки испытывал оргазм. Умом он понимал, что именно такое сочетание эмоций даёт всплеск энергии, которой кормится тауруск, но не мог ни простить себя, ни перестать ненавидеть или возбуждаться.

\- Я решил, нам стоит отдохнуть вместе, - в голосе Гатто слышалось бархатистое рычание, от которого член вставал дыбом. – Вчера ты показал себя воином, это достойно награды.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду под наградой? – спросил Эри, покусывая губы. Парень изо всех сил пытался сохранить ясность мысли, остаться равнодушным к дразнящим прикосновениям. – Эту ночь?

Вместо ответа тауруск сжал клыки на его шее. Краем глаза Эри увидел, как тауруск достаёт из россыпи подушек флакон со смазкой, вскрывает когтем…

\- Расслабься и не зли меня, - проворчал на ухо Гатто.

И Эри усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться – а как иначе принять сначала два, а после три пальца, снабжённых острыми загнутыми когтями, и не пораниться? Нужно отдать Гатто должное: он был терпелив и осторожен, клыки на шее сжимал еле-еле, не угрожая, а скорее напоминая, что резких движений делать не следует. Вынув пальцы, он слегка отстранился, снова провёл рукой по животу и груди человека – и резко, одним движением, вошёл. Эри выгнулся и задрожал, кусая губы, а Гатто, обняв его, размеренно двигал бёдрами, рыча и содрогаясь. Когтистая рука легла на член парня, дразня и лаская. Повинуясь странному импульсу, парень забросил руку назад и стиснул пальцами мускулистое бедро. Гатто зарычал, прибавил темп – и вдруг замер. Выскользнув из застонавшего Эри, он перевернул его на спину, заглянул человеку в глаза:

\- Скажи, что ты меня хочешь.

\- Гатто…

\- Попроси меня.

Одной рукой тауруск сжимал скрещённые над головой запястья Эри, когти второй покрывали царапинами кожу парня. Эри смотрел в глаза тауруска, бездонные озёра тьмы, и понимал – ему это нравится. Нравится лежать с раздвинутыми ногами, бесстыдно раскинувшись перед возбуждённым Гатто. Ощущать, как саднят царапины, ноет от желания собственный член и поджимаются ягодицы в ожидании, когда мощное естество Гатто снова окажется между ними.

Эри понимал, что Гатто знает о всех его ощущениях – и уже не смущался.

Тауруск гортанно застонал, потёрся своим телом о тело парня, прося, хоть и не словами. Эри поднял ноги на себя, приглашая.

\- Попроси меня, - напомнил тауруск. – Скажи, что ты меня хочешь.

Эри вызывающе и откровенно похотливо, как дешёвая портовая блядь, улыбнулся ему.

\- Я хочу.

Гатто вошёл в него, заставив человека вздрогнуть. Вжал в кровать мускулистым телом, яростно задвигал бёдрами, проникая так глубоко, что Эри застонал от боли. Парень царапался и кусался, но это только подзадоривало Гатто. Похоже, ласки зубами и когтями считались самыми изысканными у таурусков. Мужчины двигались вместе, крича и содрогаясь от наслаждения, смешанного с болью. В экстазе они тоже выгнулись одновременно, выплёскивая семя.

Ощутив, как обмяк Гатто, Эри застонал. Тяжело дышать, лёжа под существом в полтора раза крупнее себя, чувствуя отголоски боли во всём теле. Но сейчас даже на это было плевать. Эри казался себе лёгче пуха, его наполняло ощущение счастья и парения над миром. Немного отдышавшись, он понял, отчего так: Гатто почти сутки не кормился на нём. И сейчас – не кормился тоже. 

Непостижимо.

Поглаживая спину тауруска, Эри отважился наконец спросить:

\- Это и была награда?

\- Что именно? Отыметь тебя как шлюху? Шлюху я могу снять в любое время.

Выскользнув из парня, Джеркиган вздохнул и лёг рядом, вытянувшись на спине. Эри глухо сказал:

\- Сутки без того, чтобы кормиться на мне.

\- Глупый, - улыбнулся он, - награда будет после. И кормлюсь я не только на тебе, не забывай об этом.

\- А я могу узнать сейчас, что это за награда?

Гатто помедлил с ответом. Эри чувствовал, как напряглись мышцы тауруска и замедлилось дыхание. «Что я такого спросил? - удивился про себя парень. – Какой негласный запрет нарушил?»

\- Можешь, - тауруск отстранился, и, перегнувшись через край ложа, достал из-под кровати тёмный предмет. Сел, скрестив ноги, поместил предмет так, чтобы он был хорошо виден человеку. Эри узнал походный сейф. Пальцы Гатто поколдовали над замком, крышка откинулась.

\- Я решил: ты имеешь право знать, из-за чего подвергалась опасности твоя жизнь. – Рука Гатто опустилась в тёмные недра сейфа, извлекла оттуда кожаный мешок. В подобных обычно хранят то, что не хотят случайно поцарапать. – Не вздумай считать милостью то, что я открываю тебе это знание. Оно скорее дополнительный риск. – Пальцы тауруска раскрыли мешок, оттуда ему в руки скользнул продолговатый лаковый футляр. 

\- Что это, Гатто?

\- Судя по тому, что футляр сделал со мной за все годы, что я владею им, это один из артефактов силы. Той самой безличной, всепроникающей силы, которой мы поклоняемся.

Эри поднял на тауруска глаза. За проведённые в плену месяцы он так и не понял, – хотя очень старался – чему и как поклоняются тауруски. Загадочная сила, явления, которые регулярно посещал Гатто, традиции и обычаи – всё вызывало у него профессиональный интерес.

\- Расскажи мне о силе. 

Джеркиган холодно улыбнулся:

\- Она не имеет видимого образа и находится везде. Она то, что направляет наши поступки. То, что синхронизирует нас. То, что делает тауруска тауруском.

Эри нахмурился, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное.

\- Если она везде, - наконец сказал он, - то как может быть сосредоточена в одном предмете?

\- Не в одном. И не вся. Ограниченное количество силы в небольшом числе предметов.

\- И предметы эти очень ценятся, - Эри не спрашивал, а утверждал. Он изучающе смотрел на лаковый футляр, ощущая странное желание взять его в руки, огладить, согреть…

\- Ценятся. Из-за силы. Как всё, где сосредоточена сила. Будь то предмет или живое существо. Разница между живым или неживым в том, что сила изменяет живой футляр так, чтобы он мог впитать в себя как можно больше. – Последние слова Гатто произнёс так, что по коже человека пробежали мурашки. Не от холода, от страха. – Сила притягивает силу. Она как магнит для себя самой. Сила перековывает под себя тело, незаметно, но верно. Те, кто решается служить ей, получают доступ к артефактам. Им это нужно, чтобы следить за нами, обычными таурусками, во время явлений…

\- Что такое явления, Гатто?

Тауруск вздрогнул: он явно не ожидал, что человек перебьёт его.

\- Явления… Это хороший способ узнать, насколько верны правителю те, кем он командует. Возьми футляр в руки, ты ведь хочешь, я вижу.

Эри протянул руку и плотно обхватил загадочный предмет ладонью. Тело тряхнуло, будто от удара током. Парень ахнул от неожиданности.

\- Чувствуешь? – похоже, такая реакция не удивила тауруска.

Кивнув, человек с благоговением погладил блестящую лаковую поверхность. Нечто струилось в его тело, кончики пальцев слегка покалывало, всё тело охватило возбуждение. Гатто потянул футляр на себя, и парень с неохотой выпустил его. Переведя дыхание, Эри всмотрелся в лицо тауруска:

\- Сколько ты контактируешь с ним?

\- Всю жизнь.

\- И это сильно тебя изменило?

\- Внешне – нет. Главные перемены находятся тут, - Гатто постучал по черепу пальцами, - а это может увидеть лишь посвящённый, жрец высокого ранга. Как Его Святейшество, например.

Эри выпрямился:

\- Он знает, что эта вещь у тебя. Меня спрашивали о ней так, словно были уверены.

Тауруск покачал головой.

\- Ты плохо знаешь наш мир, человек. Можно быть уверенным в чём-то, как вы говорите, «на двести процентов», но это не значит, что так оно и есть на самом деле. Мы тауруски. Наши тела, наши чувства и мысли – всё запаковано в бронированный футляр. Снимая один слой за другим, ты никогда не будешь уверен, что перед тобой сейчас откроется исподнее. Можно сохранить тайну даже при явлении – при условии, что не замышляешь действительно серьёзного заговора.

Человек сидел перед тауруском, как громом поражённый. До этого разговора он даже не подозревал, насколько въелась в таурусков паранойя. По крайней мере, теперь можно было логично объяснить, почему Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто предпочитает общество слуг и рабов обществу равных себе. И те, и другие – пленники, которым нет дела до тонкостей культуры и взаимоотношений между хозяевами. Они просто не поймут, что видят что-то странное или подозрительное. Потому что просто не знают, с чем сравнивать.

\- А как же братство?

\- Удобное средство наводить мосты, - усмехнулся Гатто. – Ни один разумный не может жить в одиночестве. Общение необходимо всем, даже с риском для жизни.

Эри потёр лоб, со стоном запустил пальцы в волосы. Голова ныла: он успел отвыкнуть от таких вот мыслительных усилий. «Это и есть награда? - подумалось невольно. – Взять в руки пустой футляр, ценимый неизвестно за что? Что ещё за сила такая?»

\- Ты не понял, - сказал парень неожиданно для себя. – Что значит братство для тебя лично, Гатто?

Тауруск вздрогнул, сжал когтистую ладонь – на бедре прочертились багровые полосы. Губы разошлись то ли в улыбке, то ли в угрожающей гримасе. Эри словно разделился на две части. Одна, хладнокровная, желала во что бы то ни стало выяснить всю подноготную вопроса, вторая с ужасом следила за первой. Рука Гатто двигалась быстро, как кобра в прыжке. Доля секунды – и пальцы сжали подбородок парня, а сам тауруск придвинулся к нему, нависнув пряно пахнущей громадой.

\- Почти ничего, Эрри. – Рука надавила с силой, и человек подчинился, повернул голову так, что шея беззащитно выгнулась перед челюстями тауруска. Клыки дотронулись до кожи, обозначая укус. Парень не сразу понял, что тауруск обратился к нему по имени, впервые за всё время, пусть и исковеркав его на свой лад. – Только секс между равными.

\- А чем… этот секс… отличается… от секса… между нами? – сбивчиво прошептал Эри. – Ну, если… не считать… что ты мной… закусываешь?

\- Между нами всё проще, - когти тауруска снова царапали его кожу. - Ты даёшь, я беру. Нет игры. Нет загадки. Есть обычай. Нет общения.

\- А сейчас?

\- А сейчас – игра есть… - голос тауруска стал низким, будто рождался где-то в глубине его тела, а не в горле. Возможно, что так оно и было. А возможно, что нет. С таурусками никогда нельзя быть уверенным до конца. – Ты попробовал силу, она попробовала тебя – и ей понравилось.

\- Осталось выяснить, понравилось ли мне.

Гатто резко вскочил, оттолкнув Эри:

\- Ты ничего не понял, человек! Это была награда – узнать на вкус силу, ощутить себя равным!

\- Я и чувствую себя равным, - парень встал на ноги, шагнул к Гатто. – А тебе это, похоже, не нравится. Господин. – Несколько секунд человек и тауруск выдерживали прямой, глаза в глаза, взгляд. Разница в росте будто испарилась, значение имела лишь крепость характера. Более слабая, эмоциональная часть Эри дрожала от страха где-то в глубине, придавленная тем, что Гатто называл «силой».

Наконец тауруск улыбнулся. Вежливо, не показывая клыков.

\- Мне нравится, - просто сказал он. – Только непривычно.

Ленивым, плавным движением тауруск поднял с пола длинный халат, закутался в него и сел на дневную лежанку. Похлопал ладонью рядом с собой, давая понять, что разговор не окончен. Эри оглянулся в поисках какой-нибудь одежды, но увидел только простыни. Не колеблясь, он завернулся в одну из них, не обращая внимания на гримасу своего господина. Или, если уж пошли такие дела – бывшего господина?

Сев рядом с тауруском, парень замер, оценивая ситуацию. Что бы ни творилось с ним сейчас, оно происходило явно из-за вещи, которую ему дал подержать Гатто. Выглядела она слишком просто, на вес казалась пустой – но эффект был сравним разве что с эффектом от стимуляторов. Бездна уверенности в себе, в своих силах, холодный разум, почти полная бесстрастность и подозрительность.

«Ладно, буду считать, что я под кайфом, и постараюсь не наломать дров», - сказал себе Эри.

\- Давай подумаем, кому и зачем понадобилось организовать штурм твоего дома, - произнёс он вслух. – Похоже, этот футляр в сейфе – единственная настоящая ценность.

\- Не считая оружия и доспехов, - поправил Гатто. – Но в целом ты прав. Больше тут не за чем охотиться.

\- Я убил из-за него пятнадцать таурусков.

\- Ты хороший воин, Эрри.

\- Не хвали меня; всё сделала винтовка. Лучше скажи, видел ли ты тела этих пятнадцати?

Гатто провёл когтем по подбородку парня, склонил голову, рассматривая его внимательнее.

\- Разумеется. И даже снял маски с их лиц – чтобы узнать, кто был столь нагл. Наглее даже, чем ты сейчас.

\- Реши наконец, кто я тебе – раб или равный. – Эри упрямо мотнул головой, коготь скользнул по коже, оставив новую царапину. – Реши и сообщи мне, чтобы я не испытывал иллюзий. Я родился и вырос свободным, Гатто. И не хочу больше цепляться за жизнь, притворяясь комнатной собачкой. Лучше смерть.

\- Все иллюзии – лишь в твоей голове, человек, - холодно улыбнулся тауруск. – Позже я скажу тебе, что думаю об этом. А сейчас… Тебе неинтересно, что показало опознание?

\- Интересно.

\- Тогда молчи и слушай. Среди нападавших было лишь трое наших. Остальные – не из лагеря. Возможно, они прибыли в свите Леффов.

\- Возможно. Но не обязательно. Наверняка есть другие способы проникнуть в лагерь.

\- Без ведома тех, кто его охраняет? – Гатто ухмыльнулся. – Я уже ни от чего не зарекаюсь. Как бы там ни было, на пятерых своих пришлось двенадцать чужих. И все пятеро были чьими-то братьями по оружию. Мне нужно объяснять, что такое братство для воина-тауруска?

Эри покачал головой: нет, не надо. Это он успел выяснить.

\- Лучше скажи, предательство между братьями – редкость?

\- Да.

\- То есть вчерашнее…

\- Потрясло всех.

Парень тихо выругался. Он понятия не имел пока, кто хочет забрать у Гатто реликвию, но этот «кто-то» проделал всё настолько топорно, что поставил на уши весь лагерь и только усложнил себе работу.

\- И ещё, - тауруск лениво развалился на дневном ложе. – Твоё предположение насчёт Леффов было верным. Они хотели выманить меня из дома. То есть, либо они знают, кто стоит за заговором, либо…

\- Либо сами за ним стоят, - закончил Эри. – А Леффы – это не только двое близнецов, но ещё и Его Святейшество. Который может знать, что ты изменён силой. А там, где много силы, должен быть артефакт.

\- А ты догадливый, человек.

Эри усмехнулся:

\- Не считай меня идиотом, Гатто. 

Джеркиган, закинув руки за голову, смерил парня изучающим взглядом. Эри сидел неподвижно, чувствуя, как в нём просыпается неуместный для его положения азарт. Все эти странные инопланетные интриги вдруг затянули его в водоворот событий, которые могут изменить его жизнь. И этим стоит воспользоваться.

\- Ты умный, - сказал тауруск. – И храбрый. Иначе бы я не дал тебе попробовать силу. У тебя появился шанс стать лучше, чем ты был до этого. Победить страх, желание выжить во что бы то ни стало, присущее скорее животному, чем разумному существу. Формально ты мой раб, но быть мне комнатной собачкой или нет – решаешь ты сам. - Эри вздрогнул: тауруск будто бы читал его мысли, но, скорее всего, он прочёл его взбудораженные эмоции. – Не взваливай этот выбор на меня. А сейчас отправляйся к себе. Уже не хочу тебя видеть. – И Гатто прикрыл глаза, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

«Значит, всё-таки раб, - думал Эри, уходя из покоев тауруска. – Сила, равенство, братство, выбор… Всё это игры. Хитрые, изощрённые игры, над которыми можно голову сломать. Кружева на костях, а суть всего – сила. Власть. Реальная или метафизическая – без разницы»


	8. Глава восьмая

Оставшись в одиночестве, Гатто погладил тёмно-зелёный лак футляра кончиками пальцев и улыбнулся, почувствовав знакомое покалывание. Сосредоточенная в артефакте божественная энергия изменяла его с младых когтей, обычные прикосновения уже не доставляли сильных ощущений. Гатто медленно ласкал футляр пальцами, размышляя о реакции человека на всепроникающую силу.

То, что Эри воспринял энергию футляра и даже использовал её, как использовал бы тауруск, говорило о многом. В первую очередь, что их раса – не исключительная, избранная великой силой для изменения вселенной, а как минимум одна из. Во вторую – что вся политика экспансии, вся культура и большинство обычаев таурусков построены на ложных выводах из достоверных предпосылок. Вера в великую миссию, в то, что народы вселенной должны склоняться перед несущими силу, а тауруски должны питать её артефакты, собирая дань с поверженных и упорствующих, была основой всего.

Чтобы служить силе, тауруски затевали войны и совершали научные открытия. Человечество считало выход в большой космос гениальным прорывом, а жители Тау-Ру – хорошим подспорьем в исполнении возложенной на них миссии. «Счастья всем, и пусть никто не уйдёт обиженным» - прочёл Гатто в человеческой книге. Эта фраза в какой-то мере отражала ценности и цели таурусков. «Пусть силу познают все!» - так он сам формулировал девиз и философию таурусков.

И вот оказалось: не только тауруски могут принимать силу и улучшать себя через это. До сих пор считалось – способность уникальна и доказывает избранность расы. А если ты избран, то можешь позволять себе больше остальных. Например, делать военнопленных рабами или объявлять врагами тех, кто не согласен с тобой, и уничтожать цивилизации, чтобы и питать свою их обломками. Но весь этот, веками отлаженный механизм, может застопориться из-за одного маленького факта.

Человеку можно дать силу, как и тауруску. Внушить ему храбрость, добавить хладнокровия и цинизма. Превратить личность с задатками бойца в настоящего воина.

Нужно ли сообщать об этом Его Святейшеству? По идее – да. Но только как объяснить жрецу, откуда у простого офицера с переднего края артефакт одного из Великих Родов? И как он воспримет то, что этот офицер долгие годы не просто скрывал реликвию, не только подпитывался от неё силой, но и служил ей – как служит сам жрец, выдержавший ради такой священной обязанности множество испытаний?

Гатто не питал иллюзий относительно реакции Его Святейшества. И жизнью своей дорожил. А потому не собирался рассказывать об открытии ни одной живой душе. Нежно поглаживая лаковый футляр, Джеркиган вглядывался в знакомую с детства вязь узора на крышке.

Вспомнив дерзкий взгляд Эри, Гатто улыбнулся. Он отдавал парню должное. Тот быстро сообразил, что пьянящее чувство всесильности и вседозволенности, охватившее его, исходит от артефакта. Что храбрость и безрассудство принадлежат не ему – и взял себя в руки.

Хороший знак. Возможно, им вдвоём удастся обвести Леффов вокруг пальца. Планы на более отдалённое будущее Гатто предпочитал не строить.

Покалывание в подушечках пальцев стало болезненным. «Пора», - понял Джеркиган. Отложив футляр в сторону, он позвонил в колокольчик. Почти сразу рядом возник слуга – единственный, если не считать его самого, живущий в доме тауруск. Декусан Мафук был обязан Гатто жизнью, и теперь, согласно обычаям таурусков, его жизнь принадлежала господину. Впрочем, Декусан и без этого был верен и безотказен.

\- Ты приготовил его?

\- Да, господин. Он полностью готов. Хотя ему не понравилось, когда его связывали. Особенно не понравился кляп.

Гатто лишь хмыкнул. В служении важна искренность и сила эмоций, а не их направленность. Страх, ненависть, ярость даже лучше восторга или влюблённости – эти чувства, как правило, ложны и не дают должного напряжения.

\- Веди его сюда. Кляп можешь вынуть, я хочу переброситься с ним парой слов.

Декусан посмотрел удивлённо, но возражать не решился. За долгие годы служения образовались негласные традиции – в их взаимоотношениях, способе выбора и приготовления жертвы, в самом служении, наконец. Ранее Гатто никогда не просил вынуть кляп. С другой стороны, таких жертв он раньше тоже не приносил.

Тауруск проводил взглядом доверенного слугу, затем взял лаковый футляр, сжал его в руке. По пальцам будто током ударило.

\- Сейчас… - прошептал Гатто, снимая халат, - сейчас…

Оставшись обнажённым, Джеркиган расставил мускулистые ноги и присел. Выгнулся назад, провёл округлым концом футляра между собственных ягодиц. Хрипло зарычал от боли и желания, прикусил губу. Футляр, как живой, уткнулся в пульсирующий анус. Гатто постарался расслабиться и, дрожа от возбуждения, протолкнул его в себя. Застонал бесстыдно, ощутив покалывание глубоко внутри. Боль несла с собой ещё большее возбуждение, и когда Гатто встал прямо и повернулся лицом туда, где уже должна была находиться жертва, его член задрался к самому пупку.

\- Надо же, - прохрипел Массеай Торреан Хорр, - на меня у тебя никогда так не стояло.

\- У тебя на меня тоже, - в голосе Гатто слышалось рычание. – Брат.

Массеай вздрогнул, будто его ударили.

\- Сколько ты получил за предательство? – прорычал Гатто, хватая Хорра за плечи. – На что ты соблазнился, испытанный в боях товарищ?

\- Ни на что! – Хорр попытался вырваться, но руки были крепко связаны за спиной. Другая верёвка спутывала ноги так, что их можно было лишь раздвинуть. Для грубого секса достаточно, для побега – нет. – Мне просто рассказали правду!

\- Ах, правду. – Гатто выпустил когти на полную длину, вонзив их в плечо жертвы. Массеай глухо застонал. – Значит, пока я водил вас в бой, прикрывая удачей, полученной таким вот образом, вы будто ничего и не подозревали. Но стоило жрецу раскрыть тебе глаза – и ты сразу предал меня. Предал и продал. За что?

\- Он сказал мне, что только так я спасу от бесчестья свою семью.

Лицо Гатто скривилось от презрения:

\- Семья, значит. Дюжина ублюдков, которых ты постоянно обливал грязью, внезапно стали для тебя ценнее дружбы. Ты даже не раздумывал…

\- Откуда ты знаешь? И что ты знаешь вообще? – вспылил Хорр. – Твоя семья погибла, их все забыли, имя рода умрёт вместе с тобой! Ты всё равно что безродный!

Гатто коротко замахнулся и ударил его по лицу.

\- Не смей говорить так, предатель, - прорычал тауруск, разворачивая Хорра спиной к себе. Тот всё ещё вырывался, и Гатто полоснул его когтями. – Ни обо мне, ни о клане! – Мощным рывком Джеркиган нагнул Хорра и развёл ему ноги. Вогнал в него как можно глубже болезненно ноющий член, часто задвигал бёдрами. Когти он вонзил в бёдра Хорра, и, цепко держа, насаживал его на себя.

Футляр, который Гатто вонзил в себя, уже не пощипывал, а жёг, вынуждая двигаться быстрее и чаще, задвигать глубоко и с силой, вжимая яйца, рычать и трахать исступленно, нагибаться и кусать ненавистного предателя. Он глухо рычал, двигаясь в бешеном ритме. Глаза закатились в исступлении, тело блестело от пота. Массеай, вначале пытавшийся вырываться, безвольно обмяк и даже не стонал.

Над телами обоих таурусков мерцали искры. Над Хорром свечение было слабее, над Гатто – сильнее. Искры стягивались к нему, будто окутывая призрачным пламенем. И оно становилось всё более материальным и непрозрачным. В миг, когда пламя вспыхнуло, озарив палатку, Гатто выгнулся и закричал от экстаза.

Словно добившись своего, искры исчезли, и оба тауруска рухнули на пол. Гатто открыл глаза сразу. Выскользнув из окровавленного тела, он встал, пошатываясь, и потянулся к колокольчику.

\- Наполни ванну, Декусан, - прохрипел он бесшумно вошедшему слуге. – И унеси тело.

\- А если он снова начнёт подавать признаки жизни? Как в прошлый раз? Тебе стоило больших усилий убедить всех, что это посмертные мышечные судороги. К тому же повреждения…

\- Мне без разницы, как ты уничтожишь его тело.

Выругавшись, Гатто изогнулся и вытащил из себя мягко сияющий, насытившийся энергией футляр. Провёл по лаковой поверхности пальцами. Та засияла оранжевыми огоньками и раскрылась. Джеркиган ахнул.

Между лаковыми створками, пожелтевшие от времени, теснились узкие страницы. Знаки, что темнели на них, были очень древними – во всяком случае, Гатто их узнавал с трудом.

\- Нас… наставление миру, - разобрал он с третьей или четвёртой попытки.

Декусан тихо ахнул, и воин шикнул на него.

\- Посмотри, нет ли внутри каких знаков?..

\- Какие могут быть знаки? Если это действительно одна из священных реликвий, что была отдана на хранение великим родам, то там просто не может быть знаков.

\- Кроме одного. Символа дома.

Гатто осторожно перевернул футляр. Заглянул под выгнутые створки, отодвинул листы – и на самом перегибе увидел стилизованный жезл, символ духовной власти.

\- Леффы, - выдохнул он. Найденный кланом Гатто лаковый футляр оказался реликвией дома Леффов. Бросив взгляд на слугу, Джеркиган увидел, насколько тот побелел.

\- Не вздумай доносить на меня, - сухо произнёс он, и в лишённом интонаций голосе звучало больше угрозы, чем в самом диком рычании. – Не вздумай предавать меня каким-либо образом. Если я почую хоть что-то, то с тобой станет то же, что с Хорром.

\- Я не… - начал Декусан и осёкся. – Господин, мы сделали вместе столько вещей, что нам никак нельзя предавать друг друга.

\- Хорошо, что ты понимаешь, - кивнул Гатто. – А теперь наполни ванну, я хочу смыть кровь.

\- Да-да, - отозвался слуга, но тауруск уже не слушал. Он вертел лаковый футляр в измазанных кровью пальцах и гадал, отчего тот решил открыться именно здесь и сейчас. Что он сделал такого, чего не делал раньше?

Ответ пришёл сам собой.

Раньше он никогда не кормил футляр высокородным соплеменником. До сих пор кормом артефакту служили рабы и отпущенники всех рас и народов, а также низкорождённые. Футляру много не требовалось - два-три раба в год, в зависимости от затрачиваемой Джеркиганом силой, и подпитываться, кормиться, от других рабов. Гатто был безумно рад этому. Он солдат, и убийства на войне правильны и естественны для него. Но он не жрец, убийства ради футляра казались ему извращением, противным его природе.

«Вот значит как, - размышлял Гатто, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл древних слов. – Ты впитываешь энергию от не-тауруска, но полноценную подпитку можешь получать только от нас. Это говорит в пользу избранности таурусков… Но как же тогда кормятся более сильные артефакты? Вроде того, что Его Святейшество использует при явлении?»

Гатто закусил губу, стараясь не вдумываться в очевидный ответ – жрецам нужно больше жертв и лучше… качеством. Они выпивают таурусков.


	9. Глава девятая

Ближе к вечеру того же дня Декусан распаковал запасной доспех Гатто. Его броневые щиты были глубокого синего цвета, а подстёжка экзоскелета – аспидно-чёрной. Между слоями огнеупорной эмали искусный художник напылил защитные символы, вплетя их в традиционный узор. Сделан он был кроваво-алой краской так, что узор проявлялся только под определённым углом. Надев доспех, Гатто приказал слуге привести Эри. Глядя на растерянного, заспанного парня, тауруск пожалел, что приказал вытащить его из кровати. Но что сделано, то сделано, и Гатто медленно повернулся перед человеком, как перед зеркалом:

\- Как тебе мой доспех?

Лицо парня стало озадаченным. Возможно, что с его, человеческой, точки зрения было трудно оценить красоту сочетаний цветов или летящую плавность узоров, алыми вихрями всплывающих из синей глубины. Наверное, он видел сейчас только врага, без лица и личности, воплощение смерти, унижения – всего, что пережил за последние месяцы. Гатто был готов услышать как бессмысленную ругань, так и покорное молчание. Ему была интересна реакция человека. В такие моменты Джеркиган напоминал себе помесь учёного и воина. Учёного – из-за отстранённой холодной наблюдательности, воина – из-за готовности мгновенно просчитать и принять любое решение. Такая помесь необычна сама по себе, а в сочетании с амбициями и доступом к источнику силы – необычна вдвойне.

Гатто почти видел, как шевелятся мысли в голове Эри. Как он не может понять, нравится ему увиденное или нет. Доспех необычен, игра цветов притягивает внимание, завораживает. Нравится ли это ему? Скорее да, чем нет… к тому же, сказать «нет» значит рассердить его…

\- Говори же, - осторожно надавил тауруск. И человек, повинуясь давлению и необходимости, ответил:

\- Это… Это очень красиво, господин.

Гатто вслушивался в реакции парня, и не ощущал никакой фальши. Удивление, недоумение, любование; желание угодить – на самом последнем месте.

\- Действительно красиво, - повторил Эри. – Просто… не по-человечески. Чуждо. Непривычно. Я вырос на других понятиях о красоте, - объяснил он.

\- Я спрашивал лишь твоё мнение, - бросил Гатто. – Без учёта культурных традиций и прочего. Ты прав, чтобы оценить красоту в полной мере, надо среди неё вырасти. – Сняв маску, он вгляделся в лицо парня, заспанное, чуждое всем понятиям таурусков о красоте, но оттого по-своему привлекательное. – Или стремиться к её пониманию.

\- Без этого понимания я останусь кем-то вроде домашней зверюшки?

Джеркиган хмыкнул. Аккуратно снял доспех, переодел исподнее – Эри заметил, что на сей раз оно было празднично-алого цвета – и, снова облачаясь в броню, ответил:

\- Твой официальный статус не зависит от знаний и умений. Как жрецы стоят превыше всех, невзирая на достоинства и недостатки каждого из них, так рабы стоят ниже всех, будь они гении или безумцы. Но если ты гений, если ты незаменим – тауруск может забыть о статусе. Хотя бы на время.

Человек покачал головой. Гатто чувствовал его ошеломление, непонимание, бесконечные вопросы. «Он вырос на других понятиях, - напомнил себе воин, - которые мне тоже нелегко постичь». Надев на лицо маску, Гатто попросил слугу передать ему тщательно упакованный предмет.

\- Куда ты? – вскинулся парень. – И что там, в свёртке?

Декусан нахмурился, рука его сама легла на рукоять плётки, которой слуга обычно наказывал дерзких и непокорных рабов. Удар остановила лишь воля хозяина; однако Эри не ощутил безмолвный приказ. Господин и слуга общались, излучая и воспринимая эмоции – это умение стало доступно им, когда она начали своё служение.

\- Мне нужно увидеться с Леффами, - произнёс Гатто вслух. – Принести извинения за недавний переполох.

\- Извинения? – удивился Эри.

\- Конечно. Формально они не причастны к нападению на мой дом. Больше того – убежав, я оскорбил их, показав, что моё презренное имущество для меня ценнее внимания столь древнего рода.

\- То есть, согласно неписаному кодексу таурусков, ты должен был оставаться с Леффами? В то время как нас тут убивали? И ничего не делать? – человек был потрясён до глубины души.

\- Не знаю, что ты называешь «неписаным кодексом», но – да, именно так следовало поступить. Триста или четыреста лет назад мне бы пришлось отвечать за оскорбление кровью, своей или любого раба по моему выбору. Но сейчас нравы проще, так что я обойдусь лишь дорогим подарком.

Глядя, как Эри ошеломлённо качает головой, тауруск мысленно улыбнулся. Он специально упомянул про старинные традиции. Человек должен помнить: он живёт среди чужих, по их законам и обычаям, не похожих на те, к которым он привык. А значит – нужно делать усилие над собой, чтобы соблюдать их беспрекословно. Ибо с чужака взыскивается вдвое, а то и втрое больше, чем со своего.

\- Удачи тебе, - сказал парень. На руку Декусана, то и дело сжимающую рукоятку хлыста, он по-прежнему не обращал внимания. Гатто молча кивнул и вышел из палатки.

На улице моросил дождь, по-осеннему холодный. Из-за этого весь лагерь был как в тумане, дальние палатки тонули в сиреневой дымке. На визоры шлема автоматически скользнули фильтры, и Гатто разглядел плещущийся на ветру штандарт Леффов: стилизованный жезл на лазоревом поле. Второй такой же вымпел, но меньше, плясал на одном из флагштоков возле штаба. Первый указывал на палатку близнецов, второй сообщал о том, что Его Святейшество ещё чтит своим пребыванием их лагерь.

«И будет чтить, - усмехнулся про себя Гатто, - пока братья не отдадут ему то, что привело их сюда. Зелёный лаковый футляр»

Подняв глаза чуть выше, тауруск без труда разглядел прячущиеся в осенних тучах аэростаты баллистической защиты. Они барражировали над лагерем огромными доисторическими животными, поддерживая невидимую глазу силовую сеть. Такая же защищала и сами аэростаты. Мелкие снаряды и пули просто сгорали там, крупные же отклонялись – и потому все лагери таурусков были окружены, словно бруствером, кольцом воронок от разорвавшихся снарядов.

Гатто перехватил удобнее свёрток с подарком и решительно шагнул к палатке братьев. Он не думал, что застанет их дома; в конце концов, отпрыски столь знатного рода вряд ли знают, что такое недостаток внимания. Он предполагал, что его встретит доверенный слуга, проводит в переднюю, где Леффов придётся ждать не час и не два. Возможно, что близнецы задержатся где-то на всю ночь – и в таком случае Гатто будет вынужден оставить подарок без соответствующих объяснений. Такой исход был самым вероятным, но самым неудобным для него.

Визит начался так, как и ожидалось. Его встретили, проводили в узкую и неудобную комнату (тут Гатто впервые подумал, что близнецы не собирались широко общаться с остальными таурусками в лагере; видимо, считая их компанией, мало подходящей высокородным), и почти сразу пригласили внутрь. Войдя в уже знакомую комнату, воин увидел обоих братьев.

Теперь их уже можно было различить. Миракол сидел над раскрытой книгой, его домашнее платье было подчёркнуто скромным: несколько хигару, халатов с запахом, были надеты друг на друга, а расцветки их подобраны тон в тон. Длинные волосы скреплял костяной гребень, и больше на нём украшений не было. Уканор же возлежал на общей кровати в одних шароварах, куря особую трубку. На запястьях и щиколотках тауруска было множество браслетов, звенящих при каждом движении, плечи и грудь скрывались под россыпью драгоценных камней. Одежда, подходящая скорее для оргии, чем для домашней обстановки.

Едва войдя в комнату, Гатто ощутил аромат дурман-травы. Курение её не считалось зазорным, но и не поощрялось – командование предпочитало, чтобы воины шли в бой в здравом уме и ясной памяти. И это был тот случай, когда Гатто был целиком и полностью согласен с командирами.

\- Привет, - Уке перекатился к краю кровати. Многочисленные браслеты зазвенели, шаровары соблазнительно обтянули фигуру. Ощутив эмоции Гатто, молодой тауруск похотливо улыбнулся. – Нам казалось, ты больше не придёшь. Ты так красноречиво нас покинул…

\- На мой дом было совершено нападение, - вежливо напомнил Гатто, не снимая маски.

\- Да, помню-помню… - Уке глубоко затянулся, прикрыв глаза. По характерному румянцу на его щеках Джеркиган понял: юноша выкурил достаточно травки, чтобы начать хотеть кого угодно. – Надеюсь, ты отыскал наглецов? Покарал их?

\- Разумеется. Ни одно нападение на тауруска не может оставаться безнаказанным – даже если его совершает другой тауруск.

\- Так это были не враги? – поднял голову Миракол. На его щеках тоже полыхал румянец то ли смущения, то ли желания. В смущение выросшего при дворе тауруска Гатто не верил. Скорее всего, тот лишь изображал скромника – в пику развязно одетому брату.

\- Конечно же, это были враги, - воин улыбнулся про себя. – Ибо нападают только враги. То, что этот враг несколько часов назад клялся тебе в дружбе, добавляет лишь грех предательства.

\- А цель? – продолжал расспрашивать Лефф. – Что им было нужно? Я слышал, твои слуги убили большую часть…

\- Кол, не будь таким серьёзным, - капризно протянул близнец, - я не хочу сегодня говорить о делах…

\- Это не дела, - в голосе Миракола звякнул металл, и Гатто понял: обкурившийся брат сказал то, чего ему слышать не следовало. – Это проявление вежливости. – Тауруск отложил книгу в сторону и подошёл, затем учтиво поклонился, соблюдя все тонкости и ранги. Гатто был вынужден ответить так же учтиво, то есть – снять маску и поклониться намного глубже, поскольку его род не был столь древен, как род Леффа. – Ещё я слышал, что ты рискнул жизнью, чтобы спасти одного из своих рабов.

\- Я рискнул жизнью, чтобы отомстить предателю, - холодно произнёс Гатто, глядя Мираколу в глаза. – Раб позаботился о себе сам.

\- Уметь заботиться о себе – хорошее качество… для раба, - заметил близнец.

\- Из этой фразы можно сделать двоякий вывод, - улыбнулся Гатто. – Логично предположить, что свободный либо вовсе не обязан заботиться о себе, либо это должно быть у него в крови.

Уканор заливисто рассмеялся:

\- Не пытайся корчить из себя отца, Кол. Ты же знаешь, что логика – не твоя сильная сторона. Не обращай внимания, Гатто. С тех пор, как приехал дядя, он сам не свой. Хочет казаться лучше, чем есть на самом деле, копирует своё поведение и одежду с наставлений для молодых воинов.

\- А ты копируешь своё поведение и одежду со всех дворцовых распутников, - огрызнулся Кол. Брат, делая вид, что ничего не слышал, продолжал:

\- Ты решил извиниться перед нами за тот вечер, да, Гатто? Не утруждайся: тогда мы все были не на высоте. Наверное, ты оробел немного – не каждый день встречаешься с парнями из столицы. Мы с братом тоже не были образцами учтивости, пригласили тебя так, что…

\- Дело не в приглашении и не в робости, - Гатто прервал словесный поток и быстро, чтобы не дать Уканору заговорить вновь, произнёс: - Существуют правила, согласно которым тауруски ведут себя в обществе. Их соблюдение и не даёт никому попасть в ту ситуацию, что получилась у нас. Если бы мы действовали согласно правилам... Впрочем, сделанного не изменишь. Мы можем лишь начать сначала. И я хочу принести вам извинения. Как неловкий гость, не оценивший гостеприимства. Вот.

Гатто решительным жестом сорвал покров с подарка. Братья замерли. Они ждали чего угодно, но только не вещи, прыгнувшей из нескольких слоёв шёлка.  
Их удивлённым взглядам предстал зелёный лаковый футляр.

Гатто переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Не нужно было уметь читать по лицам, чтобы понять: близнецы не ожидали увидеть такой подарок. Уканор мгновенно взял себя в руки и произнёс учтиво:

\- Благодарим тебя за дар, Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто. И просим прощения за наше невежливое любопытство, но что это?

\- Это? Приятная глазу безделица, найденная членом моего клана на одном из старых кораблей. Неизвестно, кому он принадлежал до того, как быть расстрелянным… в любом случае, на футляре нет метки владельца. Долгие годы она была мне талисманом, теперь я передаю её вам, как извинение.

Близнецы переглянулись; Уканор накрыл ладонью футляр:

\- Мы прощаем тебя. Надеюсь, и ты прощаешь нас.

\- Конечно, - Гатто улыбнулся со всем простодушием, на которое был способен, и шагнул назад, оставляя лаковый футляр в полном распоряжении братьев. А сейчас мне нужно идти: я должен сделать ещё несколько визитов, - и, глубоко поклонившись, тауруск оставил Леффов наедине с подарком.

Уже на улице, переведя дыхание, Гатто возблагодарил провидение – и за то, что братья так удачно оказались дома, и за то, что двадцать лет назад он, чтобы ввести в заблуждение воришек, заказал ювелиру точную копию реликвии. Именно её Гатто вручил братьям, чтобы выиграть немного времени.

Ибо время – это то, чего всегда не хватает до полного совершенства.

* * *

Освободившись от чужих глаз и ушей, близнецы уставились сначала друг на друга, потом – на принесённый им дар. С Уканора тут же слетели развязность и манерность, быстро сорвав с футляра остатки упаковки, он бросил его на кровать между собой и братом.

\- Это невероятно, - сказал наконец Миракол. – Это просто не может быть на самом деле. Кем надо быть, чтобы отдать такую вещь по своей воле?

\- Либо очень глупым, либо очень умным тауруском. – Уканор взял в руки футляр и поднёс его к самым глазам, чтобы рассмотреть внимательно. – Подозреваю, что Хорр и Токк умерли не сразу, успели кое-что рассказать… да и раб наверняка не тупой давалка, если смог управиться с оружием.

\- И Гатто предпочёл отдать по своей воле то, что мы хотели у него забрать?

Уке внимательно посмотрел в глаза брату:

\- Молись, чтобы это было не так. Если дикарю достало ума разобраться в наших планах – он очень, очень опасен.

\- Но… разве его добрая воля…

Уканор рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Браслеты на теле вторили ему нежным звоном, яркие камни на груди дрожали в такт движениям мышц. Миракол ощутил, как кровь отливает от головы и стремится в другое, столь же важное, место. Несмотря на всё, что случилось с ним по вине брата, он продолжал любить его. И хотеть.

\- Дорогой мой, возлюбленный братец, - сказал Уканор, отсмеявшись. – «Добрая воля» – сказка для слишком маленьких или слишком легковерных, иначе говоря – глупых таурусков. Ты уже давно не младенец, и я знаю, что ты не легковерен и не глуп. Так что не говори чепухи. У Гатто нет никакой «доброй воли» или желания предупредить конфликт. Он отдал нам реликвию потому, что так стало выгодно, потому что мы с тобой сделали всё, чтобы она начала жечь ему руки. Понимаешь? – говоря всё это, Уке подбирался к брату всё ближе и ближе. Последнее слово он прошептал на ухо, запустив руку между складками хигару. Миракол вздрогнул и потянулся к завязкам на шароварах брата.

\- Понимаю, – прошептал он, чувствуя сквозь шёлк жар его тела. Пальцы уверенно разобрались с узлами, и тонкая материя соскользнула, лаская кожу. Уканор тихо застонал. – То, что дикарь сам принёс футляр, говорит – мы с тобой хорошо поработали…

Сильные руки брата стянули хигару с плеч, и остатки мыслей испарились из головы Миракола. Краем сознания он успел зафиксировать самую важную, но самообладания, чтобы хладнокровно рассуждать, уже не оставалось. Кол зачарованно смотрел, как брат выскальзывает из шаровар, как раздвигает перед ним ноги. Видел широкий вход, способный принять не только его напряжённый член, но и утроенное естество дяди.

\- И долго ты будешь вспоминать об этом? – спросил Уке, глядя брату в глаза. Ладони близнеца скользили по груди, по животу, оглаживали бёдра… Миракол развязал пояс, отбросил многослойный хигару.

\- Дай мне свои бусы.

Уке бесстыдно улыбнулся, коснулся пальцами драгоценных ожерелий:

\- Какие тебе? Эти, с округлыми камешками? Или вот эти, они покрупнее? Или…

\- Крупнее!

Он почти вырвал бусы из рук брата. Медленно обвил низку с крупными, ребристыми камнями вокруг ствола и мошонки, перевив яйца так, чтобы держаться подольше. Всё это время Уканор ласкал себя, доведя Кола до исступления. И когда тот, властно раздвинув ноги брата, вонзился в него сразу глубоко, Уке сладострастно выгнулся и   
закричал.

Кол сжал его плечи, с силой двигая бёдрами, вбиваясь туда, куда долгое, очень долгое время был разрешён вход ему и только ему. Камни на бусах двигались, доставляя обоим смешанное с болью наслаждение. Уке кричал и выгибался, отдаваясь брату так же, как раньше. И так же, как раньше, он подгонял его, ставя ступни на ягодицы. А Миракол выгибался и рычал, беря Уке так властно и грубо, как никогда не делал, глубоко и с силой вгоняя до самого предела обвитый бусами член, вжимаясь мошонкой в ягодицы брата, содрогаясь вместе с ним от подступающего оргазма. Конец бус, обвивающий мошонку, ослаб – и Миракол зарычал, чувствуя, как возносится на вершину. Сжал ладонью твёрдый и толстый член брата, провёл по нему с силой, вызвав ещё один крик, и взорвался семенем, содрогаясь в сладкой конвульсии, ощущая, как то же самое испытывает сейчас Уканор, выплёскиваясь на него.

Испытав яркий и мощный экстаз, братья обмякли на кровати, расслабившись и хрипло дыша.

\- Ну и как?.. – прошептал Миракол в ухо брату. – Как тебе я после дядюшки? Не маловат?

Вместо ответа Уке ударил его по лицу так сильно, что Кол обязательно слетел бы с кровати, не будь его член внутри брата.

\- Дурак! – прорычал он. – Как ты вообще можешь ставить себя на одну доску с ним?

Разъярённый ответом, Миракол вышел из брата грубым рывком, и так же грубо, не обращая внимания на боль, сорвал с себя бусы. Драгоценные камни рассыпались по полу.

\- Я не ставлю, братец! Никогда не ставил! Раньше – потому что был уверен: мы с тобой всегда будем единственными друг для друга, что бы ни случилось. А теперь – уже потому, что не хочу быть обузой тебе и твоей карьере. Забирай футляр, беги с ним к любимому дядюшке! Получай обещанную награду!

\- Ты чего? – прохрипел ошеломлённый Уканор. – Что с тобой, брат? Ты… ты ревнуешь?

\- Да, сила тебя побери, ревную!

Уке выругался и крепко обнял брата, притянул к себе, не обращая внимания на попытки вырваться:

\- Глупый, глупый… без тебя мне никакая награда не нужна, понимаешь?

\- Не понимаю. Я уже не маленький. И, надеюсь, не легковерный. – Резко двинув плечами, Кол высвободился из объятий брата. – Мне кажется, с этого дня нам с тобой следует жить раздельно.

Стараясь не смотреть на удивлённого, притихшего близнеца, Миракол соскользнул с кровати, тщательно вытерся и вновь оделся, уже в сине-серое исподнее, подходящее к повседневному доспеху. После чего надел на себя броню, аккуратно закрепив пластины.

\- Я никогда не думал, что в нашей жизни будет такое, брат, - сказал Миракол перед тем, как закрыть лицо маской. Уже на улице он вспомнил задвинутую на край сознания важную мысль.

Что, если Гатто не просто раскрыл их план? Что, если он составил встречный заговор, уже против них с братом? И отданный якобы добровольно футляр на самом деле – ловушка?

Миракол постоял у палатки секунду или две, думая, говорить об этой мысли брату или нет. Как бы он теперь ни относился к нему, они были и останутся навсегда братьями, близнецами, самыми близкими друг другу.

В конце концов он решил – расскажет. Но только после того, как получит разрешение иметь отдельную от брата палатку. Да и какой смысл говорить с братом сейчас, когда он ещё не остыл?


	10. Глава десятая

Выйдя от близнецов, Гатто вначале хотел зайти к единственному оставшемуся в живых брату по оружию. Но, взвесив все «за» и «против», решил не вовлекать его в заговор против Леффов, а сразу отправиться к командиру.

В штабной палатке царило необычное спокойствие. У входа дежурил совсем юный тауруск, не заслуживший ещё права носить узоры на доспехе. Старшие офицеры, разбившись на группы, тихо обсуждали что-то. Все – на почтительном расстоянии от входа к командиру. У самой двери сидели на корточках закутанные в белое служки, сопровождающие каждый выход Его Святейшества.

Один из офицеров быстро подошёл к Гатто, сказал негромко:

\- Если ты по делу, то лучше подожди. Командир занят… и не в духе.

\- Из-за… – Гатто немного двинул подбородком, показывая на служек. Тауруск без труда понял намёк.

\- Не только. Орбитальный патруль захватил человеческий корабль. Со смешанным экипажем. Кроме людей там были отступники. Похоже, они нашли общий язык и теперь готовятся прорвать нашу блокаду.

\- Как интересно, - осторожно заметил Гатто. Отступники были закрытой темой в приличном обществе. Каждый тауруск ещё в детстве узнавал, что давным-давно их раса пережила гражданскую войну. Когда-то жители ареала Тау-Ру поклонялись силе двумя разными способами, один из которых теперь считался грязным. Побеждённые отступники были изгнаны, имена их забыты, как забыта их культура и религия. Считалось, что еретики сгинули в бескрайних просторах космоса, превратившись, таким образом, в неприятный исторический факт, говорить о котором можно только во время урока.

И вот такой сюрприз. Легендарные отступники, оказывается, выжили. Больше того – их мощи оказалось достаточно, чтобы люди, загнанные таурусками в угол, искали с ними союза.

Офицер кивнул:

\- Его Святейшество полагает – с еретиками нельзя говорить, даже в присутствии жреца, даже ради получения информации. Он требует, чтобы командир отдал ему пленных без допроса. А если тот откажет – весь полк обвинят в ереси.

\- А если не откажет – возьмёт на себя вину за всё, что случится с полком из-за недостатка информации.

\- Именно. Теперь понимаешь, что ты пришёл не ко времени? Конечно, если только сила не открыла тебе способа помирить жреца и солдата над добычей, - тихо сказал офицер и быстро отошёл: на их разговор уже начали обращать внимание. Вряд ли штабному офицеру дадут награду за то, что он поделился тайной с боевым собратом.

Гатто замер в одиночестве, задумавшись. Он шёл сюда попросить отпуск. Как единственный оставшийся в живых представитель клана, Джеркиган имел право в любое время уехать с передовой – чтобы позаботиться о рождении наследников. Тауруск решил – использовать привилегию разумнее, чем бороться с Леффами. Чтобы показать им свою догадливость и нежелание вступать в конфликт, Гатто и вручил близнецам поддельный футляр.

Получив нужные документы, он хотел улететь подальше отсюда. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. В спутниках лишь Декусан и Эри, из вещей – сейф с артефактом, доспехи и немного наличности. В дальних колониях, где имена столичной знати становятся обычным набором звуков, у него появится шанс. Шанс начать жизнь заново. Основать новый клан, новый великий род, имеющий свой источник силы. Увы, это придётся отложить из-за разногласий между командиром и жрецом. Другого способа покинуть планету, которая находится в двойном кольце: таурусков и людей, вместе с их союзниками, просто нет. И теперь, вместо того, чтобы исчезнуть, оставив могущественным преследователям один только горячий след, ему и Эри придётся сражаться с Леффами.

Гатто развернулся и вышел из штабной палатки. Спешить было некуда, и тауруск привычно направился к границам лагеря, туда, где он обычно предавался медитации. Природа человеческой планеты в этом месте была на удивление скупа. Ни зелёных рощ, ни озёр с чистейшей водой – только выжженная солнцем поверхность с остатками чахлой травы, выцветшее небо и пыльная дымка до горизонта. К удивлению соплеменников, Гатто находил очарование в этой печальной картине. Они не понимали его тяги к пейзажу пустыни, а он не собирался объяснять примитивную, казалось бы, вещь.

Здесь было так же пусто и неуютно, как в дальних закоулках его души. Опалённая солнцем пустыня стала первым местом во вселенной, которое полностью гармонировало с Джеркиганом.

Однако и тут Гатто ждала неприятность. Над крайними рядами островерхих палаток высилась обожжённая, серо-чёрная туша челнока. Следы на корпусе, будто письмена в человеческой книге, рассказывали о яростной схватке, из-за повреждений в которой челнок не дотянул до оборудованной посадочной полосы и вынужден был сесть тут, на самой границе защитного поля.

«Возможно, именно на нём и доставили пленников», - подумал Гатто, вглядываясь в отметины от чужого оружия. В отличие от воинов Тау-Ру, люди почти не использовали энергетические лучи, предпочитая использовать морально устаревшие – с точки зрения таурусков – снаряды и ракеты. Тем не менее, урон от «древнего» оружия был велик.   
Не понимая, зачем он это делает, тауруск уверенным шагом пересёк невидимую линию, что отделявшую лагерь от остального мира. И сразу ощутил, как недвижим и спёрт воздух под защитой энергетической сети. Здесь, снаружи, по вольной ещё степи гулял ветер. Носовые фильтры Гатто были открыты, и он с наслаждением вдыхал запах выжженной травы и земли. Аромат пьянил, и воин старался не думать о том, что на сигнал нарушенного периметра вскоре должен примчаться патруль. Тауруск дышал полной грудью, любовался бесцветным, без единого облачка небом, чёрной кляксой обожжённого борта и безграничной пустыней вокруг.

Спустя несколько долгих минут Гатто загерметизировал свою маску и снова пересёк границу защитного поля – теперь уже в обратном направлении. Время, проведённое наедине с собой, помогло ему успокоиться и принять верное решение.

Патруль так и не появился.

* * *

Зелёный лаковый футляр лежал на куске алого шёлка, расписанного лучшим мастером Тау-Ру. Более подходящей обёртки для фамильной реликвии Уканор просто не нашёл. Не заказывать же из столицы специальный «футляр футляров», в самом деле!

Он видел, что дядюшка снова не в духе. И догадывался, почему: жрец недавно вернулся от Высшего Командира таурусков. Меряя шагами кабинет, Его Святейшество поливал начальство Уканора отборными ругательствами и сожалел, что более высокого по званию офицера в секторе просто не существует. Иначе всё решилось бы просто – отдачей прямого приказа несговорчивому тауруску. Вместо этого он, высший среди равных, должен изобретать более сложные пути. И всё для чего? Чтобы избавить их, простых воинов, от всепоглощающей ереси.

\- Он даже не понял, на какой риск обрёк всех! – рычал жрец, терзая когтями пояс домашнего халата. – Этот твой великий командир настолько туп, что полагает: ересь – лишь различие в способе служения. Для него это только разница в обрядах. – Дядя почти упал в кресло, закрыл рукой глаза. – В то время как на самом деле это… - Жрец тяжело вздохнул и махнул рукой. – К еретикам всё. Лучше покажи то, что тебе удалось добыть.

Уканор с поклоном подал дядюшке футляр. Тот жадно схватил «безделушку», задумчиво повертел её в руках – яркий платок спланировал на толстый ковёр под ногами – коснулся украшений кончиком языка и невесело усмехнулся, пробормотав: «Вот оно, достойное завершение плохого дня».

\- В чём дело, дядя? – отважился спросить молодой Лефф.

\- Это фальшивка, - на удивление спокойно произнёс жрец. После взрыва эмоций, свидетелем которому был Уке, ледяное спокойствие дяди настораживало. – Гатто обманул вас. И я теперь уверен, отчего этот тауруск поступает именно так.

Близнец вытянулся. После нескольких месяцев плотного общения с дядей он уяснил: те, кто не выполняет поручений Его Святейшества, исчезают навсегда. Вряд ли для племянников будет сделано исключение.

\- Хочешь, я расскажу, в чём заключается смысл реликвии Леффов? Смысл всякой реликвии, хранящейся у любого Высокого Дома на Тау-Ру? – жрец развалился в кресле, странно благодушный. На Уканора он даже не смотрел. – Эти предметы могут поглощать и отдавать силу. Ту самую великую силу, которая избрала нас для того, чтобы мы несли знание о ней всем расам во вселенной. Чтобы мы могли лучше выполнять эту миссию, сила даровала нам способность брать, принимать и давать. Брать её у других, низших рас, и низкорождённых – чтобы не истощилось тело и разум. Принимать от артефакта – чтобы стать ближе, окрепнуть духом. И давать. Возвращать накопленное артефакту во время служения. Брать может любой тауруск, каждый из нас делает это, когда кормится на рабах. Принимать – тоже. Именно это происходит во время явления. Но вот давать… Давать – это самое сложное.

Жрец поднялся из кресла, не выпуская футляра из рук. Подошёл к Уканору, взял его двумя пальцами за подбородок:

\- Если честно, я очень надеялся, что ты с братом переиграешь Гатто. Вы оба – хорошие воины, опытные в интригах, а он воспитанник захудалой военной школы с окраины. Что с того, что его род может поспорить в древности с нашим? Гатто – последний, за ним никто не стоит.

\- Никто? – решился спросить Уканор. – По его поведению не скажешь.

\- Его нахальство и самоуверенность, дорогой племянник, можно объяснить лишь тем, что Гатто неведомо как сумел войти с силой в контакт. Так, как это делаем мы, жрецы, во время обрядов. С тех пор он перестал быть просто воином. Его, если можно так выразиться, благословила сила. - Его Святейшество заставил Уканора повернуть голову, вывернув шею так, что главная вена оказалась точно перед его лицом. Молодой Лефф закрыл глаза, замер в ожидании момента, когда острые клыки дяди вонзятся в незащищённую плоть. – Вы не поняли этого. Да, родители сделали всё, чтобы вы смотрели свысока на «религиозные предрассудки». Но сообразить, что Гатто – необычный тауруск, вы могли и сами.

\- Прости… - сумел прошептать Уканор, ощутив прикосновение клыков к шее. – Прости нас…

Жрец оторвался от него через несколько вздохов. Облизал кровь с губ, усадил обмякшее тело в собственное кресло. Сжал пальцами ранки на шее, скрепил плоть Уканора живительной силой.

Дождался ошеломлённого взгляда племянника.

\- Нет, дорогой мой Уке, я убиваю далеко не всех ослушников.

\- Миракол…

\- Не волнуйся о брате. Мне нужны вы оба.

Уканор обессилено прикрыл глаза. Он радовался тому, что всё ещё жив, и предпочитал не задумываться о причинах дядюшкиных поступков.


	11. Глава одиннадцатая

Эри удивился, найдя хозяина сидящим перед раскрытым футляром в позе сосредоточения. Обнажённая спина тауруска блестела испариной, следы от ударов ритуальной плетью затягивались на глазах. Сама плеть лежала тут же, свёрнутая надлежащим образом.

Человек замер на пороге и медленно опустился на колени, надеясь, что не нарушил таинства ритуала неожиданным появлением. До сих пор Гатто проделывал это лишь однажды, перед штурмом орбитальной крепости на Вайнокхе. Но тогда все, даже рабы, знали: ожидается знатная мясорубка, выживших будет немного. Сейчас же причина для церемонии была лишь одна.

Гатто вздрогнул, словно очнулся. Медленно повернул голову к Эри – парень замер, готовый к любой неожиданности.

Тауруск усмехнулся:

\- Ещё недавно я полагал, что придумал достаточно тонкий и хитрый способ, чтобы избавить нас от внимания Леффов. Увы, я предполагал, а сила – располагает. Нам придётся остаться, чтобы сразиться с ними, так или иначе.

\- Спасибо, - едва слышно произнёс Эри.

\- За что?

\- За то, что попытался найти другой выход.

\- Не думай, что тауруск из всех возможных решений обязательно предпочтёт бой – и ты будешь ошибаться гораздо реже, - посоветовал Гатто, собирая церемониальные принадлежности. – И не заблуждайся, считая эмоции причиной решения. Таурусками движут прежде всего практичность и логика. Они могут отличаться от человеческих, но это не значит, что их не существует.

Парень склонил голову в традиционном жесте бывшего врага, означающем благодарность за полученные знания. Это был первый жест, которому научили Эри. Молчаливая благодарность – вот всё, что обычно ждут от раба-инопланетника.

\- Могу я узнать, что именно помешало твоему плану?

\- Твои соплеменники, - улыбнулся воин, вставая с пола. – Они сумели найти противоядие для нас. Впрочем, это должно было случиться, рано или поздно. Люди не любят сдаваться, несмотря на очевидную слабость и изнеженность. – Гатто внимательно посмотрел на Эри, жестом попросил его подняться и подойти. – У нас не будет возможности улететь отсюда законным образом, а незаконный, ты знаешь, невозможен в принципе. Планета в двойном кольце блокады, и против нового союзника войска Тау-Ру не продержатся долго.

\- Так же, как мы не устоим против Леффов, оставшись здесь - сказал парень, глядя прямо в глаза тауруску. Там плескалась бездонная чернота. Гатто не собирался удостаивать его ответом, но человеку тот и не требовался. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать возможные сценарии развития событий и поразмыслить над крохами известной ему информации. Леффам настолько нужен футляр, что они сумели организовать заговор далеко отсюда, из загадочной для Эри столицы Тау-Ру, материнского мира таурусков. Власть этого рода простирается так же далеко, как и великая сила. Против такой мощи можно бороться лишь хитростью.

\- Я не хочу умирать, зная, что есть шанс выжить, – спокойно произнёс человек.

\- И какой же это шанс?

\- Дезертирство.

Эри сердцем ощутил, как вздрогнул тауруск. Несколькими минутами раньше Гатто сказал, что эмоции не бывают причиной для решений – теперь оба видели, что это не так. Иногда могут. А иногда чувства мешают видеть весь спектр возможностей.

Джеркиган устало опустился на дневную лежанку, забросил ноги на боковой валик. Эри не мог читать мысли, но следы чувств, бушевавших в душе тауруска, явственно читались на его лице. Дезертирство. Против этого поступка бунтовала родовая и офицерская честь, вековые обычаи, весь образ мыслей.

\- Что конкретно ты предлагаешь, Эри?

\- Мы угоним захваченный челнок и переберёмся на нём через линию фронта. Ты похож на человека, ты примерно знаешь нашу культуру. А я сделаю всё, чтобы наш обман не раскрыли.

\- А как же Декусан? Что делать с ним? Бросить тут, как вы, люди, бросаете ставших обузой домашних животных? Или убить? – Гатто покачал головой. – Ты предложил бесчестный выход, Эри.

Парень смутился. О старом слуге Эри не подумал.

\- Мы можем взять его с собой, - буркнул он. – Да, я знаю, что трое бросаются в глаза. Но меня волнует не это. Декусан, в конце концов, первое время может просто сидеть дома. Важнее другое.

\- Что именно?

\- Вам придётся отказаться от доспехов.

Гатто вздрогнул и широко раскрыл глаза. Руки его сжались в кулаки – почти человеческий жест, знак того, как сильно нервничает тауруск. Вот только люди не могут вонзить когти в свои же собственные ладони. Стараясь не смотреть, как выступает из сжатых ладоней кровь, Эри продолжал:

\- Все люди знают, как выглядит тауруск в доспехе. Никто по ту сторону линии фронта даже не подозревает, насколько наши расы похожи внешне. Когти можно подточить, глаза скрыть за тёмными очками. Разницу в языке и манерах – объяснить тем, что мы путешественники, которых война застала на этой планете. – Парень сделал паузу, всмотрелся в замершего, напряжённого тауруска. – Гатто, ты в порядке?

Вместо ответа воин сел на кушетке, с усилием разжал кулаки. На пол упало несколько капель крови. Джеркиган недоумённо посмотрел на свои ладони и принялся слизывать с них кровь.

Некоторое время Эри молчал, не решаясь беспокоить его. Стоял навытяжку, как новобранец на плацу, гадая – что за мысли бродят в инопланетной голове? По какой логике обдумывается полученная сейчас информация? Ведь, что бы ни говорил тауруск, каким бесстрастным не старался выглядеть, очевидно – чувства имели для него значение. Вопрос в том, какие именно.

\- Гатто?..

Тауруск медленно поднял голову.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Почти, - тауруск встал, легко и грациозно. Если бы Эри не видел чуть раньше, как он терзает самого себя когтями – ни за что в это не поверил бы. – Ты придумал план, достойный человеческого разума. Он прост и элегантен – по-своему. И он даёт нам хороший шанс на спасение. – Руки Гатто легли на плечи парня; тот замер. – Но твой план бесчестен и вероломен. Следуя ему, мы предадим всё и вся, кроме самих себя.

\- Остаться самими собой – гораздо важнее, - сумел произнести Эри. От волнения сердце едва не выпрыгивало из груди. Если тауруск покинет лагерь – у него появится шанс вернуть себе свободу.

\- Я мог бы поспорить с тобой о многом, - сказал Гатто, прижимая парня к себе. – Попытаться доказать тебе, что ты не во всём прав. Но это можно сделать потом. – Чтобы приободрить тауруска, Эри решился обнять его; тот лишь вздохнул в ответ. – А сейчас нам нужно готовиться к побегу.

\- Ты?..

\- Я сказал, что мне не нравится твой план, а не «я от него отказываюсь», - прошептал воин на ухо Эри. – Как и ты, я хочу жить. И не хочу изменять себе. Даже ради чести.

* * *

Человек удивился бы тому, с какой лёгкостью Гатто и его спутники вышли из укреплённого лагеря. Казалось бы – военное время, только что пойманы враги… бдительность, бдительность, и ещё раз бдительность! Усиленные патрули, проверки документов, тотальный контроль всех за всеми.

Ничего этого не было. Вечерний лагерь казался пустым, даже привычный дозор на границе силового поля отсутствовал. Накалившиеся за день поверхности струили тепло, никто не шумел и не разгуливал между ровными рядами палаток. В культуре таурусков просто не знали таких действий, как бесцельные прогулки по окрестностям и общение по принципу «лишь бы убить время». Если воин идёт куда-то – то обязательно по делу, если стоит и разговаривает – то обсуждает дело. Ну, а если он хочет расслабиться – то назначает встречу братьям по оружию, и вместе с ними решает, как провести свободное время. А ещё современный шпионаж и контршпионаж настолько высокотехнологичны, что мысль о гуляющих по лагерю шпионах не вызывает ничего, кроме смеха.

Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто отлично понимал, что сжигает за собой мосты. Его план оставлял шанс на возвращение, план Эри – нет. Это было так по-человечески: поставить всё на кон, чтобы либо победить, либо проиграть. Рациональное сознание тауруска было готово запаниковать, но где-то в глубине души Гатто разгорался азарт.

Либо всё, либо ничего.

Либо он будет жить среди людей, либо вообще жить не будет.

В первые минуты, услышав предложение Эри, Джеркиган рвал себя на части – и в прямом, и в переносном смысле. Жить среди людей? Сточить когти? Выходить на улицу без доспеха? Нет, и ещё раз нет. Невозможно, невероятно согласиться на такое.

Но… какие ещё есть варианты? Вернуться и отдать Леффам настоящий футляр?

И умереть в руках Его Святейшества, кормя жреца и артефакт – во искупление нанесённого оскорбления.

Попытаться во что бы то ни стало раздобыть разрешение на отпуск?

В случае успеха это привлечёт слишком много ненужного внимания, с таким же результатом можно просто сбежать.

Остаться и сражаться с Леффами?

Гатто умел реально оценивать обстановку. В прошлый раз ему исключительно повезло: его недооценили. Не учли, что слуги и рабы воина тоже могут уметь обращаться с оружием. В столице от таких вещей давно отвыкли, там залог безопасности – слуги, лишённые даже природного оружия, на переднем же крае война уравняла всех. В следующий раз близнецы учтут это. И честной схватки один на один они тоже не допустят.

Стало быть – только побег.

Гатто смотрел на почерневший от гари борт человеческого корабля. Конструкция челнока ещё днём показалась ему странной – и только. Сейчас же у тауруска была возможность сравнить логику и образ мышления двух цивилизаций. Страх перед неизвестным будущим отступил в глубину сознания, воин уступил место ксенологу, и Гатто с интересом наблюдал за Эри.

Парень вместо носа уверенно отправился к корме, поковырялся там среди обгоревших плит термозащиты – и перед беглецами почти бесшумно опустился пандус. Тауруск удивился про себя: инженер его расы не разместил бы люк в такой опасной близости к дюзам и «грязным» реакторам. Всякий, кто хоть немного разбирался в технике, не стал бы приближаться к корме. Поразмыслив, Гатто решил, что люди вряд ли станут облучать соплеменников, и потому уверенно поднялся в челнок следом за Эри. А вот Декусан…

Не услышав за собой шума знакомых шагов, Гатто обернулся. Слуга неуверенно топтался у пандуса, не решаясь ступить на ребристую поверхность. Робоксы с упакованным имуществом – тем немногим, что Джеркиган счёл нужным взять с собой – вовсю карабкались в челнок, а старый тауруск бросал отчаянные взгляды на хозяина. От Декусана буквально веяло ужасом и сомнениями.

Гатто неторопливо спустился к нему:

\- В чём дело? Это всего лишь корабль. Не первый и не последний в твоей жизни.

\- Господин… - слуга собрался с духом, прежде чем выпалить: – Этот корабль строили чужие, и летали на нём чужие, а ты идёшь туда, в эту пасть, следом за одним из них! Как следует ли ты думал, мой господин, прежде чем согласиться? Кто знает, может, он ведёт тебя в ловушку?

Воин сжал руку в кулак. Как этот червь, чья жизнь принадлежит ему, смеет думать, что он может не предусмотреть всего? Как он вообще смеет думать сейчас, когда нужно молча следовать за ним? Внутри ещё не улеглись бушевавшие недавно страсти, а обстоятельства уже вынуждают заниматься чужими предрассудками.

Но вслух ничего из этого Гатто не сказал.

\- У нас не будет другого корабля, Декусан, – сухо произнёс он, не разжимая кулака. – Это единственный шанс спастись. Остаться здесь – значит предать меня.

Декусан сжался в комок. Теперь в нём бушевал другой страх.

\- Ты можешь уйти со мной или остаться. Я не стану принуждать тебя ни к чему, хотя жизнь твоя принадлежит мне.

\- Господин… - Декусан упал на колени. – Господин, приказывай мне что угодно, но только на этом корабле я не полечу!

\- Я не стану приказывать тебе. Решай сам. Но знай: попав в руки Леффов, ты можешь стать предателем, - сказав это, Гатто повернулся и вошёл в челнок. 

Слуга тоскливо посмотрел ему вслед. Бросил взгляд на лагерь, на бескрайнее небо – и встал у сопла.

Джеркиган не видел этого. Он шёл по полутёмному салону чужого корабля. Двигатели ещё не были запущены, вытянутое пространство освещалось только аварийными панелями. В призрачном зеленоватом свете человеческий корабль выглядел устрашающе. Гатто прошёл между двумя рядами кресел в носовой, «чистый» отсек челнока. Вместо пассажирского салона для офицеров там оказались пилотские ложементы. Воин только покачал головой. Странно, что люди и еретики смогли вообще договориться о чём-то – судя по архитектуре корабля, разница в мышлении и логике двух рас была колоссальной. Впрочем, как говорят сами люди, «враг моего врага – мой друг». Чего не сделаешь, чтобы выстоять перед заведомо более сильным противником.

Гатто сел в пилотское кресло – неожиданно удобное, учитывая разницу в сложении людей и таурусков, – пристегнулся. В другом уже сидел Эри.

\- Странный корабль, - заметил парень, водя руками над пультом. – С чем это совместили сенсорное управление? И где Декусан?

\- Он с нами не летит, - ответил Гатто; удивление человека он оставил без внимания.

\- Передумал?

Тауруск промолчал. Вгляделся в непривычную приборную доску, где тумблеры дублировали сенсорные панели. Было очевидно: человеческий корабль переделали под пилота-тауруска. Причём явно не кустарными способами – Джеркиган не заметил следов грубой, поспешной работы. Всё было сделано аккуратно и надёжно, в заводских условиях. Гатто щёлкнул переключателями, задействовав триггеры. Как любого офицера, его учили запускать предполётный цикл челнока. При десанте на планету случиться с пилотом может всякое, но автоматика приведёт судно к родному кораблю, если на борту останется хоть кто-то, способный включить двигатели.

Пульт управления ожил, засветился янтарными огоньками. 

Единственными таурусками, не входящими в гегемонию, были еретики. Никто не знал, много ли у них планет и каковы их силы. И чем может грозить Тау-Ру такой союз.

\- Ты не ответил мне, - настаивал человек. – Что с Декусаном?

\- Стоит возле сопла, - сообщил ему Гатто, отдавая автоматике приказ закрыть люк.

Эри не поверил своим ушам:

\- Он же сгорит при взлёте.

\- Я знаю.

\- Это убийство, - возмутился парень.

\- Нет. Формально он уже давно мёртв, его жизнь принадлежит мне. А меня никто не убивает.

\- Я плохо разбираюсь во всех этих хитросплетениях, но убийство – всегда убийство. Это грех. Понимаешь?

\- Нет. И ты не понимаешь. Декусан – тауруск чести. Отказался лететь со мной, но согласился умереть, чтобы не предать.

Парень тяжело вздохнул:

\- В логике вам не откажешь.

\- Взлетаем, - и тауруск, внешне спокойный и холодный как лёд, прибавил мощности двигателям. Истерзанный корпус челнока задрожал, наполнился гулом. Эри прикрыл глаза. Не нужно было быть эмпатом, чтобы узнать о чувствах парня: все они были написаны на его лице. Удивление, сожаление, горечь, страх, понимание… и облегчение.

\- Успокойся, - сказал Гатто, – это достойная смерть.

Корпус челнока заскользил по земле, преодолевая гравитацию, унося их всё дальше от смерти и Леффов.

\- И что? Этот факт освободит меня от ответственности? – Эри не собирался успокаиваться. Старый слуга, которым человек почти не интересовался при жизни, вдруг стал значимым для него. И чем? Тем лишь, что парень стал соучастником его гибели.

Внимание Гатто разделилось между пультом управления и поведением Эри. Опасное обстоятельство, если учесть, что тауруск почти не разбирался в лётном деле.

\- А ты собрался отвечать за его смерть? Перед кем?

\- Перед богом. Убийство это грех.

Гатто с интересом посмотрел на сидящего в соседнем ложементе человека и тут же вновь обратил внимание на пульт.

\- Как только мы затеряемся среди людей, ты обязательно расскажешь мне, что такое бог и что такое грех. Ты говоришь об этих вещах так, будто веришь – они явятся из ниоткуда и будут тебя судить.

\- Не явятся… - Эри закусил губу. Будто хотел объяснить нечто для него значимое – и понимал, что сейчас не место и не время. – Ладно, позже я тебе всё расскажу.

Гатто кивнул и перекинул тумблеры высоты. Челнок взмыл в небо, оставив за собой полосу спечённой до стекла земли. Будто автограф на память. Перегрузка вдавила человека в кресло, парень захрипел, пытаясь вдохнуть немного воздуха. Тауруск бросил на него насмешливый взгляд, немного сдвинул рукоятки – и Эри сумел перевести дыхание. Благодарный взгляд Гатто словно и не заметил вовсе. Зачем нужно ловить взгляд, когда можно ощутить эмоцию?

Выведя челнок за пределы атмосферы, Гатто сбросил мощность. Тауруск не хотел отдавать управление автопилоту и лететь на сигнал маяка, в слоёный пирог двойной блокады. Он хотел улететь от своих, а не сдаваться в плен чужим. И потому собирался, взлетев по параболе, сесть где-нибудь на другом материке, подальше от размытой, согласно канонам современной войны, линии фронта. Так, как придумал Эри.

Через туманную дымку атмосферы показались очертания соседнего материка, и Гатто вновь перебросил тумблеры, гася мощность. Блок управления носовыми дюзами он не нашёл; возможно, на челноке их и не было. Оставалось надеяться на тормозящий эффект атмосферы, прочность корпуса, собственное небольшое умение и удачу.

Первое соприкосновение с воздушным океаном было похоже на пинок. Обоих подкинуло в креслах; Эри выругался. Челнок, подпрыгнув, снова углубился в атмосферу – и тут корабль затрясло по-настоящему. Корпус звенел и содрогался, вибрировал так, что размывались очертания приборов. Иллюминаторы заволокло огнём. Гатто совершенно потерял ориентацию, и только цеплялся за ручки пилот-ложемента. Лишь сейчас он понял, почему их делали массивными, с тройным креплением. В соседнем кресле цеплялся за ручки Эри. Более цветистых и экспрессивных ругательств Гатто от него ещё не слышал.

Наконец тряска прекратилась, остался лишь гул пламени за бортом. Челнок с выключенными двигателями падал, словно брошенный камень. Гатто лихорадочно осматривал приборную доску, ища возможность улучшить ситуацию.

\- Крылья, - прохрипел Эри. – Вон там иконка с крыльями.

Тауруск отыскал взглядом идеограмму, с размаху ударил по тумблеру всей ладонью. Корабль снова вздрогнул, на доске замигали два зелёных огонька.

\- И про эту особенность ваших кораблей ты мне тоже расскажешь, - выдохнул Джеркиган, откидываясь в кресле.

\- Разве ваши челноки не используют крылья для манёвров в атмосфере? – удивился Эри.

\- А ты что, ни разу не видел?

\- Нет. Так же, как ты ни разу не видел штурвал, - кивнул человек на странную конструкцию, что выдвинулась из пульта едва ли не под нос Гатто. – Держи его крепче и управляй полётом.

\- Как?!

\- А я знаю? Я не пилот, и даже в симуляторы не играл ни разу.

Тауруск бросил на человека красноречивый взгляд и молча вцепился в штурвал. Через минуту рысканий вверх-вниз и вправо-влево тауруск уверенно направил челнок на белеющую вдали отмель.

Гатто очень надеялся, что это действительно отмель, а не что-то другое.


	12. Глава двенадцатая

Тщательно сложенные вещи, помеченные гербом Дома Леффов робоксы – всё было готово к скорому отъезду. В жизни и по документам близнецы всегда были единым целым, и пусть сейчас они в ссоре, формальностей никто не отменит. Куда один, туда и другой.

Миракол отложил в сторону захваченный из столицы модный роман. Душевные переживания личного раба, обученного для утончённых развлечений, казались ему надуманными. В конце концов, раб всего лишь раб, ни о какой душе у этого ограниченного существа не может быть и речи. Правда, бытовало мнение, что автор этой книги изложил от имени влюблённого в господина раба собственные переживания… Тауруск лишь усмехнулся, вспомнив последние прочитанные им строчки: «господин мой для меня будто солнце; уходит он – и наступают сумерки в душе».

Не может подобное чувствовать раб, просто не может. Равно как не может один тауруск вкладывать свои мысли и слова в уста другого, пусть даже выдуманного. В том, что настолько личное доносилось до адресата таким вот способом, было нечто неправильное, извращённое.

«Ты для меня будто солнце, с твоим уходом сумерки наступают в душе; останься», - такие слова нужно говорить вслух, глядя в глаза. Не прячась за бумагой письма или мерцанием проектора. В том, что влюблённые всё чаще прибегали к посредничеству техники, Миракол видел лишь трусость.

В том, что Уканор, похоже, собирается оставить его, близнец ощущал только боль. Свою боль. Можно долго размышлять, пытаясь выяснить, отчего брат поступил именно так. При желании можно объяснить вообще всё – желанием силы, её благосклонностью к дядюшке. Только объяснение это будет таким же неправильным и извращённым, как любовное признание на бумаге.

Услышав трель вызова, Миракол усмехнулся. Ещё один поклонник современности, готовый на всё ради экономии времени. Но вызов принял, затемнив камеру – как требовал этикет. И вздрогнул, разглядев Уканора. За плечом брата стоял дядя; по крайней мере, белый с золотом халат принадлежал ему. Уке был очень бледен, на шее виднелись следы укуса.

\- Выслушай, брат, - сказал близнец вместо приветствия. – Я знаю, ты не одобряешь подобных контактов, но у меня нет другого способа переговорить с тобой.

Вместо ответа Миракол включил камеру. Увидев изображение на своём экране, брат кивнул:

\- Слушай. Футляр, который передал нам Гатто – подделка. Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто нанёс роду Леффов оскорбление. И мы оскорбили род вместе с ним.

Миракол прикусил губу. Наказание за оскорбление, нанесённое роду, было одно: смерть. Ему стал понятен смысл царапин на шее брата. Дядя нанёс их, обозначая убийство, так что сейчас близнец разговаривал с мертвецом.

\- Я вижу, что ты понимаешь, - продолжал брат, не отрывая взгляда. – Дядя просил передать, что мы оба пока не узнаем, что такое настоящая смерть. Хотя как Леффы умрём мы оба. Ты можешь пользоваться родовым именем до тех пор, пока не найдёшь и не убьёшь Гатто. Я же стану «тенью».

\- Нет…

\- Да, братец. Я стану твоей личной «тенью». Телохранителем без лица, голоса и воли. Это всё, что мог сделать для меня дядя. Сам понимаешь, оскорбить собственный род – не сладости из спальни родителей выкрасть. За это не хлыст полагается, а смерть.

\- А после…

\- А после смерти Гатто клан решит, что с нами делать. Возможно, поместье, которое нас так пугало, станет лучшим из того, на что мы можем рассчитывать.

\- Ох, брат… Зачем мы вообще ввязались в это?

\- Не спрашивай, Кол. Теперь это уже неважно.

Миракол тяжело вздохнул. Будущее уже давно перестало казаться радужным. Но если дома у них ещё была надежда, то сейчас не было и этого. Возможно, у них теперь вообще ничего не было.

\- Действительно, - наконец сказал он. – Главное, брат, другое. Мы всё равно будем вместе.

И Уке улыбнулся ему так, как не улыбался уже очень давно.

* * *

Приземление вышло жёстким. Уже подбитый однажды челнок, пропахав глубокую траншею в прибрежных джунглях, замер посреди нетронутой людьми сельвы. Напоследок корабль тряхнуло так, что человек закричал и потерял сознание, а более крепкий тауруск до последнего сопротивлялся обмороку. Глядя на приборную доску сквозь туманящее разум марево, Гатто оценил повреждения судна и лишь после этого позволил себе отключиться.

Когда он открыл глаза, Эри всё ещё бессильно висел в пилот-ложементе. С трудом расстегнув ремни безопасности, Джеркиган подобрался к нему и проверил дыхание. Потом наскоро ощупал тело, выясняя, нет ли переломов. Парень дёрнулся и застонал, приходя в себя. Гатто с тревогой вгляделся в его зрачки, приподняв голову за подбородок.

\- Я в порядке, - прошептал Эри. – Просто меня здорово протрясло.

Тауруск кивнул и молча перерезал ремни безопасности. Эри почти свалился на него, невольно обняв, и Гатто сжал зубы, говоря себе: не место и не время. Сейчас нужно выбраться из умирающего челнока, вытащить робоксы, сориентироваться на местности… Да мало ли дел и проблем у тех, кто оказался среди джунглей? Словно ощутив мысли воина, Эри отстранился от него и прошёл в салон.

\- Проверь, как открывается люк! – бросил Гатто вслед парню. И, опять сев в кресло, занялся панелью навигации.

Ответ на запрос с человеческого спутника пришёл быстро. Перед лицом тауруска возникло голографическое изображение нужного ему участка планеты. Программа челнока, обсчитав результат, выдала несколько подходящих маршрутов. Самый удачный, на взгляд Гатто, выводил их к шоссе. До него от места падения корабля было, по его меркам, всего ничего. И джунгли не самые непролазные. Пройти это расстояние можно было за день или два. Но дальше начиналась чужая культура, чужое мышление – и это уже было посерьёзнее сельвы.

Как они доберутся до города? Пойдут пешком вдоль шоссе? Или здесь есть какой-нибудь регулярный транспорт для простолюдинов? Но на транспорт нужны деньги, местные деньги. Когда требуют наличные, сказкой о путешественниках издалека не отделаешься.

За спиной раздался шорох – Эри вернулся в рубку, опёрся на спинку кресла тауруска. От него пахло влажной зеленью и свободой, шальной и пьянящей, как дурман-трава.

\- Люк в порядке, - доложил он. – А ты что делаешь? Карту рассматриваешь?

\- И думаю, как нам добраться до города, выйдя на шоссе.

\- С этим не будет никаких проблем, - фыркнул парень. – Доберёмся автостопом.

\- Авто… чем?

\- Автостопом. Древняя человеческая традиция – путешествовать на попутном транспорте. Денег за это не берут. Лет пять назад я так объехал всю родную планету… - парень тряхнул головой, будто отгоняя воспоминания.

\- Всю? – уточнил Гатто. – Там же четыре материка.

\- И что? Когда нужно было пересечь океан, я просто нанимался разнорабочим на какое-нибудь судно, - Эри пожал плечами. – Когда-нибудь я тебе и об этом расскажу.

\- Хорошо. А пока вытащи робоксы наружу. Карта за мной.

Тауруск улыбнулся, оставшись в рубке один. Ему понравилась идея Эри. Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто всегда хотел знать больше о враге – это помогало побеждать. Он забирал с поля боя книги, носители с информацией, безделушки, которыми люди украшали свой быт, самих людей. Слушал их рассказы, выспрашивал значения слов и традиций, ища уязвимые места в самом образе мышления человека. Эри стал первым, кого он взял в плен не только ради рассказов. А если честно – то совсем не ради них. Изучив культуру и менталитет, воин заинтересовался совсем другим вопросом.

Сила.

Тауруски издревле считали, что сила избрала их разнести веру в неё по всей Вселенной. Так было, когда «вселенная» ограничивалась тремя днями пути от родного дома, так стало, когда мысли о глубинах космоса перестали внушать трепет. Военные корабли летели во все концы обитаемой Галактики, неся веру и власть. Тауруски не считали себя ни оккупантами, ни поработителями – они приносили заблудшим истину, помогали им увидеть мир таким, каким он был на самом деле. Вслед за воинами шли жрецы, торговцы и промышленники. Словно трудолюбивые крестьяне принимались возделывать они добытую в бою дикую пашню, сея там незнакомую до сих пор веру, культуру и технологию.

Согласно статистическим выкладкам, на захват и полное освоение нового мира уходило в среднем от ста до ста двадцати лет (в человеческом исчислении).

С людьми тауруски только воевали уже больше тридцати.

Дело было не в расстояниях между колониями человеческого ареала – когда на кораблях стоят гипердвигатели, длительные, в несколько лет, путешествия становятся легендами старинных времён. Дело было в сопротивлении. И не только при захвате планет. На уже покорённых, «возделываемых» территориях начинались бунты. Родная планета Эри была одной из таких. В первый раз её захватили двадцать пять лет назад; Гатто уже тогда был офицером, а вот Эри наверняка ещё и в проекте не было. Захватили без особых усилий, и потому в реестре новых колоний она значилась «легко убеждаемой», а значит – гарнизон был невелик, усилия жрецов-миссионеров – не слишком рьяными. Люди тогда ещё производили впечатление миролюбивых увальней, готовых сотрудничать с добрыми пастырями. Их культуру и цивилизацию почти не тронули, избрав щадящие методики «возделывания».

Через двадцать лет оказалось, что это принесло совсем не те плоды, которые ждали тауруски.

Сменились поколения, и к власти пришли те, кто не принял ни веры таурусков, ни их самих. И таурускам пришлось горько заплатить за то, что когда-то они решили: экономическое процветание под их крылом, мягкое обращение и неназойливое убеждение в преимуществах новой веры сделает людей более лояльными, чем жестокий террор.

Восставшие перебили всех живших на планете таурусков: чиновников, небольшой гарнизон и несколько рассеянных по материкам миссий. Убитые не были ни тиранами, ни самодурами. Они были чужими, таурусками, захватчиками – этого оказалось достаточно для тотальной резни. Люди напали одновременно, чтобы не дать возможности сообщить о бунте на Тау-Ру. Они не могли знать, что передатчики закодированы по формуле «прерывания нет», когда передача тревожного сообщения не осуществляется, а отменяется.

Через месяц опьяняющей свободы на орбите планеты уже был дивизион карателей, где Гатто командовал одним из отрядов. Ещё через месяц родную планету Эри зачистили от бунтарей, и уже никто не мог бы сказать, что тауруски используют «щадящие» методы воздействия.

Именно тогда, наказывая убийц жрецов, Гатто заметил странные изменения в телах и энергии людей. Их можно было объяснить лишь одним – воздействием силы, о котором люди ничего не знали. Все убийцы держали в руках артефакты, все контактировали с чистой силой напрямую. Никто, кроме него, не мог это понять – чтобы разглядеть такое, нужно служить силе, кормить её артефакты. То есть, быть жрецом. А жрецов на передний край, да ещё во главе карателей, не пускают.

Люди могут взаимодействовать с силой. Но как именно? Что для этого нужно? И что бывает с тем, кто принимает силу так, как тауруск?

Задавшись этими вопросами, Гатто решил поставить эксперимент. И при первом же удобном случае захватил пленника, которым оказался Эри.

Джеркиган вздохнул.

Он хорошо знал себя, и прекрасно понимал – будь у него шанс поступить иначе, он всё равно выбрал бы тот путь, которым уже прошёл. Взял бы Эри к себе в постель, стал бы кормить его силой, наблюдая, как и во что превращается человек, а потом…

Что потом? Что сделал бы он с изменившимся Эри, если бы не заговор Леффов, узнавших про то, что артефакт находится у него и вздумавших вернуть реликвию Дома?

У Нефилона Джеркигана Гатто не было хорошего ответа на эти вопросы. И потому тауруск отодвинул их из своего сознания, забыв на время о них. В конце концов, у него было важное дело, а о таких глобальных вещах можно подумать и после.

Распечатав присланную со спутника карту, Гатто вышел из рубки, прошёл по утонувшему во тьме салону челнока. Корпус мягко подрагивал – похоже, корабль приземлился не плашмя. Через открытый люк тауруск видел улыбающегося Эри. Человек был дома, среди своих, и радовался этому.

«Буду надеяться, что он не приведёт меня к своим, как трофей, - подумал Гатто и спрыгнул на землю. – Сила, помоги мне, поддержи меня. Ибо всё, что у меня есть сейчас – это надежда и вера. Вера в тебя и в этого человека, который волен сделать со мной всё, что ему угодно».

* * *

Миракола допустили к брату лишь тогда, когда это счёл нужным Его Святейшество. Попытки обсудить судьбу Уканора и свою собственную либо с дядей, либо с отцом или кем-то из старейшин клана были бесполезны. Вызовы за пределы планеты Мираколу просто запретили, а секретарь жреца, послушник, напрямую сказал: «ваше общество более никого не прельщает здесь, Гориган Лефф».

Простолюдин обращался к нему, используя одно лишь родовое имя. Ясный намёк на то, какое место он занимает теперь в сложнейшей иерархии таурусков.

Он – отверженный. Брат его – «живой мёртвый», тень без имени и лица. Чтобы вернуть хотя бы часть прежнего уважения, нужно сотворить чудо. Миракол понимал: возвращение реликвии чудом считаться не будет. Этого уже ждут от них; ждали с самого начала. А сделать что-то кроме этого просто не дадут возможности.

Ожидая вызова к дяде, близнец смиренно любовался глифами в приёмной. Вернее, делал вид, что любуется, раздумывая и перебирая возможности, вспоминая короткую встречу с братом. Всё, что им позволили тогда – приподнять забрала-маски и поцеловаться, а ещё обменяться вихрями эмоций. Такие встречи приносят больше горечи, чем радости. И сейчас, глядя на дядюшкины «произведения», Миракол старался успокоиться. Чувства не должны мешать думать, иначе он снова ошибётся.  
Услышав шорох ткани за спиной, близнец не пошевелился. Медленно повернул голову – так, чтобы фигура Его Святейшества показалась в его поле зрения. Жрец подошёл ближе, встал напротив, опёрся руками на подставку для проектора.

\- Это последний шанс для вас обоих, - голос дяди был ровным, лишённым всяких эмоций. Так разговаривают с глупцами и душевнобольными, желая добиться выполнения ими нужных действий. Подобное обращение само по себе было оскорбительным, но Миракол сжал руку в кулак, стараясь умерить свою гордость и выслушать то, от чего зависела их с Уке дальнейшая жизнь. – Найти Гатто, убить его и забрать футляр.

\- Найти?..

\- Он сбежал отсюда, вместе с рабом-человеком. На трофейном челноке. Доподлинно известно, что корабль не выходил на орбиту. Видимо, он запустил его по баллистической траектории, чтобы приземлиться глубоко в человеческом тылу.

Миракол закусил губу. Вот это да! Похоже, такого хода от Гатто не ожидал никто, даже дядя.

\- И нам с братом предстоит отыскать его там?

\- Нет, не вам. За отступником и перебежчиком отправится Уканор. – Глаза жреца смотрели на близнеца в упор, будто он мог видеть его лицо через непрозрачное забрало доспеха. – Ты останешься при мне, как заложник.

\- Не доверяешь?

\- Просто ничего не исключаю, - жрец оттолкнулся от подставки и заходил по комнате. – Я вижу, что вы по-прежнему сильно привязаны друг к другу. Вижу, что вы друг для друга на многое готовы. Разделить вас – разумно, использовать встречи как вознаграждение – разумно вдвойне. Но пока вы здесь, в лагере, можете быть вместе как раньше.

Миракол замер на месте. Дядя позволяет им быть вместе… Какая щедрость – после всех мук и унижений. Но именно после всего пережитого Лефф не мог поверить в доброе отношение дядюшки.

\- Наверное, это не просто так, - заметил он вслух.

\- Конечно. Все в лагере уже слышали, что Леффы наказаны. Но как и за что – пока неясно.

\- И наш вид – брата в чёрном доспехе без узоров, меня с позорной отметиной – разъяснит всё?

Его Святейшество кивнул. И добавил:

\- Только не думай, что я затеял всё это специально, чтобы унизить вас. Поверь, я был бы рад, если бы обошлось без таких крайних мер.

\- Я знаю, дядя, - холодно ответил Миракол. – А теперь я могу забрать брата?

\- Конечно. – И, жестом подозвав одного из послушников, жрец негромко приказал ему ввести сюда Тень.

На этот раз Миракол повернулся всем туловищем, едва заслышав шаги. Он и сам не понимал, почему ожидает увидеть что-то неожиданное. Тени – легенда с давних времён, герои детских сказок, кара злодеям и таинственные убийцы. Тени всегда выглядят одинаково, так что нельзя понять, кто именно скрывается под доспехом.

\- Брат… - еле слышно прошептал он.

\- Пока вы свободны, - махнул рукой жрец. – Идите и не забывайте о вашем деле.

Миракол сдержанно кивнул Его Святейшеству и вышел из покоев. Следом неслышной чёрной тенью следовал брат. Ярость на дядю переполняла сознание, но близнец взял себя в руки и отправился к командиру – выяснить про угнанный челнок и оставшихся рабов Гатто.

В штабной палатке Миракола встретили с молчаливым удивлением. Сжав челюсти, Лефф переводил взгляд с одного тауруска на другого, ощущая их эмоции. Хвала силе, никто из офицеров не испытывал к ним ни жалости, ни презрения. Командир подошёл к Леффам и сдержанно поклонился, приветствуя обоих. Да и в дальнейшем вёл себя так, словно братьев не коснулось ещё наказание.

\- Почему? – спросил его Миракол после того, как выяснил все нужные ему обстоятельства. – Почему ты так относишься к нам? Мы ведь почти преступники.

Командир только хмыкнул.

\- Вы не преступники, вы разменные фигуры в крупной игре. Так же, как и Гатто. Но он хотя бы сам отвечает за себя, пытается вести свою партию, а вас обоих использовали втёмную.

\- Только не унижайте нас жалостью, - прошипел Миракол. Его реакция вызвала у пожилого, умудрённого опытом тауруска ещё одну усмешку.

\- Это не жалость, это сочувствие.

\- Сочувствие?

\- Привыкай к этому новому для тебя ощущению, - командир встал, давая понять, что разговор окончен. – Возвращайтесь к себе, и возьмите от этого вечера всё, что сможете.

Леффам ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать совету командира. Оказавшись дома, близнецы с огромным облегчением сняли с себя доспехи и почти упали на кровать, прижавшись друг к другу. Все конфликты, все размолвки и ссоры последних дней отступили перед суровой правдой: в их жизни уже ничего от них не зависело, и следовало ловить выпавшие на их долю редкие мгновения счастья.


	13. Глава тринадцатая

То, что на карте выглядело «коротким отрезком пути», на деле оказалось длинным переходом, занявшим остаток дня. Сидя перед разведённым костром, Гатто смотрел то на карту, то на прибор из НАЗа, носимого аварийного запаса, который Эри предусмотрительно захватил из челнока. Он знал, что в больших красно-чёрных пакетах, кроме навигатора, есть запас воды, еды и всего, что нужно для выживания хоть в сельве, хоть в пустыне.

Поход по джунглям – не городская прогулка. С одной картой, без навигатора, они наверняка бы заблудились. Тауруск отлично понимал это, но всё равно занервничал, увидев, что Эри вынес из корабля два пакета. Навигатор из второго НАЗа он сразу выбросил, ничего не объяснив. Впрочем, Эри толкований не требовалось.

«Гатто боится меня, - думал парень, ставя палатку. – Думает: сбегу ли я? Сдам ли его местным властям? Наверное, он считает, что я не вижу других способов отомстить»  
Проверив застёжку входа, Эри положил на днище палатки изолирующий матрац, жёсткий, как подошва ботинка. Похоже, НАЗ комплектовали на планете, где понятия «выживание» и «комфорт» были взаимоисключающими.

«А в самом деле, есть ли другие способы?»

Сев на пол, парень задумался. Будь они с Гатто одной комплекции, Эри бы дал ему в морду как следует, причём ещё дома, на Семилуке. И тогда не было бы ни насилия, ни плена. Увы, тауруски гораздо мощнее людей; при таком условии схватка один на один не будет честной. Остаётся мстить за себя хитростью.

Самый простой вариант – дождаться, пока Гатто заснёт, украсть навигатор и бросить тауруска одного в джунглях. Добраться до ближайшего города, рассказать свою историю…

Эри покачал головой. Он не представлял себя рассказывающим о жизни в плену – унижениях, побоях, насилии. Как можно выложить всё это первому встречному? А без такого рассказа нечего и думать о пленении Гатто. Конечно, можно ничего не рассказывать, а просто выйти к людям, оставив тауруска на произвол судьбы.

Парень вздохнул: против этой мысли протестовало всё его существо. Месть местью, но этот вариант больше походил на предательство. А предателем Эри как раз не был.

От костра послышался шум. Эри быстро расстегнул клапан и выскользнул из палатки. Как раз вовремя, чтобы полюбоваться на тауруска, выбирающего одежду.

В робоксах, которые они тащили через джунгли на себе – ибо самоходные чемоданы не были приспособлены к движению по пересечённой местности – хранилась, помимо книг и личных вещей, трофейная одежда. Слуги положили её столько, что хватило бы обоим. Закончив изучать карту, Гатто разложил всё это добро, снял с себя доспех и исподнее, и теперь задумчиво изучал предметы чужого ему гардероба.

\- Что посоветуешь? – обратился он к Эри. Тот вздрогнул: тауруск ощутил его приближение, хотя парень старался двигаться неслышно. – Что из этих вещей не вызовет подозрений у тех, с кем мы завтра столкнёмся на шоссе?

Человек молча пожал плечами. Он понятия не имел, что сейчас носят на Миронии, но джинсы и футболка который десяток лет оставались универсальной, приемлемой во всех мирах и ситуациях одеждой. Именно их парень, вытащив из вороха вещей, протянул Гатто. Тот без лишних слов натянул узкие джинсы, влез в неброскую футболку. Надел кроссовки, которые подобрал себе сам.

\- Ещё бы тёмные очки, - сказал Эри, любуясь тауруском. – А волосы можно забрать в хвост.

\- Зачем? – удивился тот.

\- Большинство людей считает длинные волосы атрибутом женственности. И мужчина с такой причёской либо гомосексуалист, либо бунтарь. Мне кажется, что тебе не нужны оба эти ярлыка.

\- А хвост всё изменит?

\- Будет казаться, что волосы зачёсаны назад. Этакая уступка вечной классике.

Тауруск хмыкнул:

\- Иногда мне кажется, что вы, люди, слишком странные для понимания существа.

\- Не страннее таурусков, - парировал Эри. Сочтя переодевание Гатто законченным, парень разделся и принялся выбирать одежду для себя. Лицо горело – то ли от свежего воздуха джунглей, то ли от откровенного взгляда Джеркигана. – Я видел, ты прихватил с собой Шекспира.

\- Да. Мне нравится его читать. Это правда, что он жил несколько сотен лет назад?

\- Правда. Как и то, что все описанные им эмоции остались неизменными. Любовь, ненависть, страсть, щедрость, зависть…

\- Месть, - добавил Гатто. – Эмоции могут совпадать, но действия, на которые они толкают, бывают различными.

Парень насторожился:

\- Например?

\- У таурусков месть – часть понятия о долге перед кланом. Объясню тебе на своём примере. Я сейчас владею реликвией, когда-то принадлежащей роду Леффов. Она попала ко мне по воле случая, и если бы глава клана, лорд-протектор, объявил всем, что хочет вернуть давно пропавшее имущество, то я был бы обязан возвратить ему артефакт и получить компенсацию, за заботу о нём.

\- Но он этого не сделал.

\- Потому что Леффы скрывали сам факт пропажи. Вместо того, чтобы действовать согласно традиции, они решились на заговор. Посягнули на меня, а значит – и на мой клан. Это оскорбление, и оно не должно оставаться без ответа. Мне следует нанести клану Леффов ответный урон. А после – пройти через ритуал очищения. Снять маску и ходить по улицам с открытым лицом столько, сколько решат жрецы. И я пойду на это бесчестье по своей воле, ибо любое посягательство на личность и имущество другого тауруска отвращает меня от силы. Я буду переживать свою вину каждый час, каждую минуту, ибо открытое лицо будет мне напоминанием о моём неправедном поступке. Так совершается месть по законам Тау-Ру. А что я вижу у людей? – Джеркиган взял том Шекспира, перелистнул страницы:

Отец мой гибнет от руки злодея,  
И этого злодея сам я шлю  
На небо.  
Ведь это же награда, а не месть! (перевод М. Лозинского)

Эри вздрогнул. Невероятно, невозможно поверить, что Гатто выбрал отрывок случайно – но и преднамеренный выбор маловероятен. Пусть Гатто эмпат, но чувства – лишь чувства, по ним нельзя угадать ход мыслей существа другой расы. Или можно?

\- Как можно видеть награду в том, что отдаляет тебя от высшего начала? – продолжал Гатто, не заметив реакции человека. – Я понимаю, что есть поступки, которые нельзя оставлять без ответа. Но нельзя же при этом терять свою честь, свою духовную чистоту.

Эри внимательно посмотрел на тауруска:

\- Тебе кажется, что честь и месть несовместимы?

\- Мне кажется, что жажда мести толкает человека на бесчестные поступки. Вы считаете, что бесчестно не мстить. И в то же время ради сведения счётов готовы на действия, которые опозорят вернее, чем отказ от мести. – Гатто вздохнул и отложил Шекспира в сторону. – Иногда я совершенно не понимаю людей.

Парень улыбнулся. Знакомые Эри сдали бы Гатто властям при первой возможности. Хороший способ отомстить за унижение и насилие. Плевать, что это выглядит как предательство. Для знакомых любой тауруск в первую очередь являлся врагом. Чужим, с которым можно поступать как угодно, не испытывая при этом угрызений совести.  
И Эри был вправе это сделать. Никто бы его не осудил. Кроме него самого. Человек осудил бы себя, что оставил живое существо в беде, да ещё и подтолкнул его к пропасти. Пусть он чужой, враг, убийца и насильник, но Эри видел в нём и другое. Культура таурусков сделала его чудовищем для людей, но по сути Гатто был ничем не хуже многих из людей. Только чудовищность их проявлялась иначе, а порой и точно так же.

Тауруски считают месть бесчестьем? Что ж, люди считают бесчестьем предательство.

Он задумчиво смотрел на Гатто, который уткнулся в книгу, видимо, пытаясь найти очередное доказательство неправильности людей. Почувствовав его взгляд, Джеркиган поднял глаза. И понял задумчивость человека по-своему.

Отложив книгу, Гатто встал и подошёл к Эри. В свете костра лицо Гатто казалось состоящим из плоскостей и острых углов. Глаза превратились в бездонные озёра тьмы, устремлённой в самую душу. Положив руки на талию парня, тауруск притянул его к себе, осторожно забрался ладонями под футболку.

Эри вздрогнул от неожиданности. День в сельве подарил ему иллюзию свободы, и он не хотел, чтобы вечер был отравлен насилием. Он упёрся ладонями в грудь тауруска, пытаясь отстраниться, но тот удержал его.

\- Не бойся, - прошептал Гатто, - я не причиню тебе боли.

Ладони тауруска скользили по коже, пальцы ласкали чувствительные точки, и Эри невольно вздрагивал, чувствуя, как возбуждение переполняет его тело. 

\- Гатто…

Ласкающие ладони замерли.

Это было непривычно. Джеркиган не любил, когда его останавливают.

Человек и тауруск смотрели друг другу в глаза. И Эри казалось, что время остановилось. Что нет границ, культур, непониманий. Есть только они, два живых существа, которые потерялись среди условностей, но обрели хрупкую опору друг в друге. От удивления человек выдохнул, но получился лишь тихий стон.

Гатто приник к губам Эри.

И его ладони снова скользнули по телу человека, Эри не стал сопротивляться. Он хотел удержать это мгновение единства, расслабился полностью.

Раздев парня, тауруск толкнул его на разбросанные вещи и продолжал ласкать, пока тот не застонал, извиваясь. Острые когти осторожно касались кожи, заставляя человека выгибаться и дрожать от желания.

Гатто взял смазку, осторожно проник в него пальцами, лаская и возбуждая ещё больше. Эри кусал губы. Тауруск лёг на него, вжимая в землю своим телом, осторожно втолкнулся и задвигался – изнуряющее томно, лаская собой, страстно оглаживая парня. Человек стонал, царапая его, плавясь от наслаждения, двигаясь невольно в том же ритме. Любовники выгибались навстречу друг другу, как две волны, забыв обо всём.

Мир взорвался, когда блаженство, достигло своего пика. И Эри раскрылся Гатто, сам не понимая, что именно тянется от него к тауруску. Ощутил, как сила Гатто потянулась к нему хищно, обдала холодом, напугав и заставив закрыться.

Эри выгнулся и застонал, а Гатто, будто отброшенный невидимой рукой, замер.

Отдышавшись, он посмотрел в глаза парню:

\- Что ты сейчас сделал со мной?

\- Ничего…

\- Я не смог покормиться на тебе сейчас. Почему?

\- Не знаю, - прохрипел Эри.

Тауруск поднялся, обошёл вокруг костра, не глядя на любовника. Потом вдруг схватился за голову и вплёл пальцы в медную густую шевелюру.

\- Кажется, я всё испортил. Прости меня, человек.

\- За что?

Эри и правда ничего не понимал. Гатто сел рядом с ним.

\- Я не знаю. Что-то тебя изменило. – Он посмотрел на парня. – Сила. Я давал её тебе, и она тебя изменила. Возможно, сила тауруска и сила человека дают такую защиту. Я не смогу кормиться от тебя, только если… - Он коснулся когтем его груди, Эри вздрогнул. - Только взять всю твою силу сразу и убить тебя. Твоя защита пока слаба, я это чувствую, и я смогу.

Эри ощутил, как холодная волна становится ледяной, и влажное тепло джунглей превращается в лютый мороз. Он достал из робокса одеяло и завернулся в него.

\- Не бойся, - прошептал Гатто, - я не убью тебя. Даю слово. Ты знаешь, что это значит для тауруска чести.

Человек кивнул, сказал, глядя во тьму джунглей:

– Я рад, если моё изменение помешает тебе использовать меня как еду. 

Гатто взял второе одеяло, молча закутался в него, а потом притянул к себе парня. Так они и просидели в молчании всю ночь, не сомкнув глаз, слушая пение цикад и   
дыхание друг друга.

* * *

Тягач лениво сполз с шоссе, протащил длинное тело по ещё пустым улицам. Не доезжая района складов, водитель затормозил. Двери жилого салона раскрылись и выпустили двоих – рослого мужчину и светловолосого парня. Свой груз, необычного вида ящики, пассажиры быстро выгрузили на тротуар, парень махнул в сторону кабины, прощаясь, и тягач пополз дальше, шумя двигателями.

Гатто проводил взглядом непривычную технику: на Тау-Ру не использовали транспорт на воздушной подушке и автостопом тоже не путешествовали. Человеческие обычаи – вроде дорожных бесед с водителем – были тауруску незнакомы, и несколько часов в пути стали первым испытанием для Гатто. Он даже не пытался говорить на унилингве, рассудив, что на Миронии может быть свой диалект и свой акцент. Произношение выдаст инопланетника с головой, а в военное время любого, кто прибыл из космоса, наверняка сочтут шпионом. Так что Гатто старательно изображал человека, присматривался к повадкам водителя и молчал; так же поступил и Эри.

К счастью для обоих, водитель оказался неисправимым болтуном. Радуясь новым слушателям, он говорил без остановки. Парень, слегка ошалевший от обилия ненужной информации, лишь успевал поддакивать. К финалу поездки Гатто знал имена всех звёзд человеческих масс-медиа, их вкусы и привычки, кто из них живой, а кто – созданный особыми компаниями «виртуал» и чем одни лучше других. Впрочем, тауруск считал гудящий от чужой болтовни мозг не самым большим злом. Гораздо хуже было бы оказаться задержанным полицией для выяснения личностей.

Стоя посреди улицы, Гатто внимательно рассматривал непривычную архитектуру. Обилие прямых углов и белого цвета раздражало, не спасали даже тёмные очки; солнце, которое нещадно пекло, несмотря на раннее утро – тоже. Хотелось прохлады и сумерек, и чтобы ни один шальной взгляд не задерживался на нём. Эри ушёл искать жильё. Он ждал его и гадал, что именно подкинет им переменчивая судьба. Умом он знал: на первое время сгодится всё, и был готов не привередничать. В то же время тауруск понимал: жизнь в светлой комнате с большими окнами сделает его неимоверно раздражительным. А это, в свою очередь, вряд ли поможет выжить среди чужаков.  
Эри появился внезапно, выскользнув из узкого прохода между зданиями.

\- Я нашёл, - бросил он Гатто, подхватывая два робокса. Люди так и не изобрели чемоданы, которые бы двигались сами, а выдавать себя такой мелочью тауруск считал глупым. – Недорого и для нас привычно.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – насторожился воин. Взяв остальной багаж, он отправился следом за Эри.

\- Две небольшие комнаты, глухие ставни, кондиционер. Мне показалось – это как раз то, что тебе нужно.

\- А тебе?

\- Я тоже не люблю жару, - парень резко повернул налево, и Гатто увидел самый необычный отель из всех, где ему доводилось бывать. «Скромным» назвать его язык не поворачивался; казалось, хозяин гостиницы намеренно запрятал её как можно дальше от возможных клиентов, чтобы наверняка прогореть.

Двери под вывеской разъехались в стороны, впуская их в тёмный, прохладный холл. Тауруск блаженно вздохнул, ощутив, как прохладный воздух обволакивает разгорячённое тело. На человека за стойкой он вначале не обратил внимания, а зря – тот отчего-то заволновался, вскочил и бросился им наперерез.

\- Стойте! Стойте! – кричал портье, догоняя их. – Молодой человек! Почему?!

Эри остановился и, сделав Гатто знак молчать, повернулся к взбудораженному мужчине:

\- Что «почему»?

\- Почему вы не предупредили, что ваш спутник – не девушка?

Парень пожал плечами:

\- А что, есть разница?

\- Есть. Будь с вами девушка, всё было бы ясно и понятно.

Гатто нахмурился: смысл разговора ускользал от его понимания. Может, он плохо знает язык?

\- А что, два хороших друга уже не могут сэкономить немного денег, сняв один номер? – Эри давил на соплеменника голосом и манерами, подражая таурускам. К счастью, портье не разбирался в ксенокультуре. – Если вам, уважаемый, при виде двух мужчин вместе в голову приходит лишь одна мысль, то я вам сочувствую. Опять же, если визит юноши с девушкой не кажется вам странным… Уж не притон ли вы содержите? Мне и моему другу не хотелось бы останавливаться в таком месте. Да и полиции не мешает про это узнать.

\- Нет!

\- Что – нет?

\- Я не содержу притон! Потому и пытался остановить вас! Я не терплю у себя разврата!

\- Мы тоже его не терпим. Как и всякие домыслы относительно себя. – Эри повернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен, но портье ухватил его за рукав:

\- Может, всё-таки разные номера? Ну, чтобы я не сомневался?

Парень осторожно, стараясь не показывать отвращения – за месяцы плена он возненавидел бесцеремонное лапанье – снял с рукава чужие пальцы:

\- Вы же сами говорили: двух свободных одноместных номеров в гостинице просто нет.

\- Эээ…

Эри развернулся и снова зашагал по коридору, Гатто – за ним. Оказавшись за дверями номера, тауруск первым делом попросил объяснить ему смысл недавнего разговора. Парень только вздохнул. Он проверил, как выглядят спальня и туалет, плотно ли закрываются шторы, хорошо ли работает кондиционер, прежде чем подошёл к Гатто. Положив руки на плечи тауруска, Эри сказал:

\- В моей культуре издавна не одобряются связи между мужчинами. На разных планетах к ним относятся по-разному, но в основном – как здесь.

Гатто нахмурился. Стало ясно, что любовные отношения в трофейных книгах – не просто дань литературной традиции, а отражение таких взглядов. Но какое это имеет отношение к ним? И к тому, что им ещё предстоит сделать?

\- Так что на улице нам лучше не целоваться, - улыбнулся Эри. Тауруск ощутил, что парень старается подбодрить его шуткой.

\- А здесь можно, - улыбнулся Гатто и притянул его к себе. Парень вздрогнул. – Не бойся, - прошептал тауруск, - я же дал слово.

Гатто принялся осторожно раздевать Эри и раздеваться сам. Гладил ровную, упругую кожу парня, целовал соски, чувствуя, как просыпается в человеке желание – искреннее и несмелое. Им обоим нестерпимо хотелось вернуть то, что они ощутили в джунглях. Хотя бы ненадолго снова покинуть этот мир, чтобы стать свободными. Раздев любовника, тауруск на мгновение залюбовался им, затем повернул, будто партнёра в танце, и мягко толкнул животом на кровать. Лёг сверху, вжимаясь всем телом. Эри подался навстречу, раздвинув ноги и выгнувшись, ещё больше заводя тауруска. Зарычав, Гатто вошёл в парня и начал быстро двигать бёдрами. Его ладони с силой скользили по телу Эри, вжимались в кожу. Парень хрипло стонал, встречая любовника всем своим телом; закинув руку назад, он сжал бедро тауруска, и тот с рычанием укусил его за плечо, заставив содрогнуться. Теперь они выгибались вместе, двигаясь в такт. Гатто вбивал любовника в кровать, а тот извивался под ним, стонал от страсти и наслаждения. И вот на один долгий блаженный момент тела их окаменели – а потом расслабились.

Какое-то время они, хрипло дыша, лежали без движения. Гатто блаженствовал, ощущая под собой привычно податливое тело, пока не вспомнил, что случилось в джунглях, когда он, захотев покормиться на человеке, обнаружил возникшую у того защиту.

Соскользнув с кровати, тауруск нашёл комнату для омовений – люди называли её «душем» – и несколько минут наслаждался упругими прохладными струями, раздумывая об изменениях в Эри и в себе. Если у человека появилась защита, то и он мог измениться. Снова.

Гатто похолодел. Когда-то, очень давно, он, как и все тауруски, подпитывался эмоциями, а силой кормил только реликвию. Однако со временем сила изменила его – настолько, что Джеркиган начал впитывать её, словно жрец. Помногу, впрочем, брать не решался: сила чует силу, а Гатто не хотел быть обнаруженным. К тому же слухи о жрецах ходили странные – мол, со временем жрецы лишаются одних органов и приобретают другие, что свойства их разума меняются так, что остальные тауруски перестают их понимать. Меняться настолько, чтобы это увидели его партнёры по сексу, Гатто не хотел.

Сила, заключённая в артефакт, превращает обычного тауруска в жреца. Который выпивает силу из соплеменников, чтобы поддерживать вверенную ему реликвию. Хвала силе, пока он до такого состояния не дошёл. И не хотел доходить, если честно.

Выйдя из душа (Эри быстро сменил его в освободившейся кабинке), Гатто отжал волосы и принялся разбирать брошенные на пол вещи. Своего любовника он раздел аккуратно, а вот его собственный костюм пострадал. Открыв робокс с одеждой, Гатто извлёк трофейную пиджачную пару, рубашку и галстук с уже завязанным узлом. Путаясь в незнакомых застёжках, тауруск оделся и встал перед зеркалом. Надел тёмные очки. Вгляделся в отражение. Он понятия не имел, всё ли сделано верно, и не выдаст ли его с головой случайная ошибка.

За его спиной что-то упало.

Мгновенно развернувшись, Гатто увидел остолбеневшего Эри. От парня волнами исходило восхищение. И желание.

\- Ты… - начал человек и сглотнул. – Ты здорово выглядишь.

\- Насколько здорово? – уточнил Гатто, снимая очки. Ему вспомнилось, как Эри рассматривал его в новом доспехе, и какие чувства он тогда испытывал. Ничего похожего на то, что исходит от него сейчас. – Этот костюм хорошо на мне сидит?

\- Да.

\- Лучше, чем мой футляр?

\- Несравнимо лучше.

Гатто зарычал и сжал руку в кулак. Очки, треснув, развалились на части. Парень смотрел на него, не понимая, что происходит.

\- Ты. Сказал. Что. Ваша одежда. Идёт мне. Больше. Чем мой доспех! – слова тауруска падали в воздух, словно тяжёлые камни. Эри продолжал стоять как вкопанный, теперь уже от опасения вызвать новую волну гнева. – Несколькими днями раньше ты утверждал, что я в нём великолепен! Выходит, ты лгал тогда? 

\- Я не лгал.

\- Не лгал? – разгневанный Гатто стукнул кулаком о стену рядом с головой Эри; посыпалась штукатурка. – Если не лгал, то каким твоим словам мне верить?

Парень дрожал от нервного возбуждения, но глаз от взгляда тауруска не отрывал.

\- Каким? – снова прорычал тот.

\- Обоим, - севшим голосом сказал Эри.

\- Обоим? Как можно думать в один день одно, а в другой – другое?

\- Не знаю.

\- Не знаешь? А я вот знаю! – Гатто снова ударил в стену кулаком. – Я много лет изучал вашу расу. Чтобы побеждать. И понял: у всех вас – двойная натура. Вы лжёте сами себе, изменяете мнение на каждом шагу, подводите под каждый поступок чудовищное с точки зрения логики обоснование. И всё для того, чтобы оправдать себя. Чтобы продолжать чувствовать себя хорошо.

\- Я не оправдываю себя!

\- И в этом ты отступаешь от соплеменников. Вспомни мужчину, что пытался нас остановить. Для него двое парней в одном номере – разврат, а парень и девушка – норма. За нами он готов следить, а им – презервативы продать. И никто не докажет ему, что он неправ, поступая именно так. Потому что внутри себя он уже нашёл оправдание. – Гатто уткнулся лбом в стену, всё ещё готовый взорваться от переполнявшей его ярости. – Ты сам не понимаешь, чем именно сделал мне больно. Я знаю, отчего это. От разницы между нами. И я готов объяснить. – Воин перевёл дыхание. – Доспех для меня – символ чести и доблести. Без него я – наг и беззащитен. В нём я – победитель. Не говори мне, что бывает иначе, для меня это только так. А ещё я привык считать, что если равный мне считает чёрное чёрным, то он не переменит своё мнение без уважительных причин, понятных нам обоим. И я не могу понять, как я в доспехе могу быть менее красив для тебя, чем в костюме. Как честь и доблесть могут уступить какой-то тряпке.

Гатто поднял к лицу кулак и, разжав его, увидел кровавые следы от вонзившихся в ладонь когтей. Перевёл взгляд на замершего рядом Эри.

\- Так когда ты говорил правду, человек?

\- Всегда, - не задумываясь, сказал парень.

Гатто усмехнулся, прислушавшись к его эмоциям.

Несомненно, Эри говорил правду. Но только сколько проживёт эта правда? До следующего костюма?

Тауруск тряхнул головой и снова зашёл в ванную: нужно было смыть кровь.

* * *

Услышав шум воды, Эри медленно опустился на пол. Что он сделал сейчас? Что натворил? Лгать таурускам – самоубийство; говорить правду, оказывается, тоже. И всё потому, что она может изменяться с течением времени.

Как объяснить Гатто, что он хорош и в доспехе, и в деловом костюме? Но красочный доспех-футляр – часть мира таурусков, непонятного и не во всём приятного ему, а человеческий костюм… В нём Гатто почти не отличить от человека, остаётся только спрятать за тёмными очками глаза.

«Я всего-навсего хотел сделать ему комплимент, - думал Эри, ища замену сломанным очкам, - хотел сказать, что он может быть похож на человека. И получил такую отповедь. Почему? Из-за того, что Гатто не любит людей? Не желает очеловечиваться? Хочет оставаться самим собой?» 

От последней мысли парень замер.

«Гатто – не человек. Он тауруск, и рассуждает иначе. А я решил – если он меня понимает, то и сам почти человек. Какой первый закон ксенологии? Не очеловечивать чужого? Что же, я его нарушил и получил по заслугам. И то, что я предмет этот изучал факультативно – не оправдание, Гатто вообще ничего такого не изучал, но как ксенолог будет лучше меня»

Очки нашлись на дне одного из робоксов. Эри протёр их, положил на видное место. Упал на смятое покрывало, включил теле-стерео, чтобы отвлечься от неприятных мыслей. Зрелище, которое развернулось перед его глазами, можно было охарактеризовать одним словом: скукота. Однотипные красотки, высосанные из пальца скандалы, старые шоу, разбавленные местными новостями. Словно и не было плена. Словно его, Эри, случайно выбросило за границу привычного мира, а теперь он вернулся – но при этом для мира прошла доля секунды, а для него целая жизнь.

Наблюдая за мельканием рекламы, Эри чувствовал себя обманутым. Нет, он не ждал банкета по случаю своего возвращения. Но на планете, обложенной двойной блокадой, просто не может быть таких мирных передач.

Это он и сказал вышедшему из ванны тауруску. Гатто, снявший с себя человеческую одежду, сел рядом, прижавшись влажной кожей.

\- А я понимаю ваших командиров, - заметил он. – Люди склонны выплёскивать эмоции и впадать в панику. Такое впечатление, что вы заражаете ими друг друга, как вирусом. Какой смысл кричать всем про осаду, если кораблей с планеты не видно, а военные действия идут в одном секторе из шестнадцати?

В ответ Эри процитировал девиз свободной прессы: «люди имеют право знать правду». Гатто невозмутимо пожал плечами.

\- Не буду говорить за людей – это не моя раса, и я не знаю вас хорошо – но про жителей Тау-Ру скажу, что далеко не все из них желают знать, что творится на самом деле. Хоть на переднем крае, хоть в совете Великих Домов.

\- Почему? – удивился Эри.

\- Да потому что им это просто не нужно, - увидев, как парень недоверчиво помотал головой, тауруск лишь усмехнулся. – Кроме того, правдивая информация стоит дорого. Где ты видел, чтобы ценности раздавали просто так всем желающим? – и Гатто, взяв у любовника пульт, начал перебирать каналы. Парень сидел рядом и молчал, не зная, как продолжить разговор.

\- Я тебе новые очки нашёл, - наконец сказал он. 

Гатто быстро кивнул: иной формы благодарности в частной обстановке культура таурусков не предусматривала.

\- А ещё я понял, в чём был неправ, - продолжил Эри. Его сердце поневоле забилось чаще.

\- И в чём же? Конечно, если не считать того, что не стоило применять ко мне человеческую мерку?

\- Доблесть нельзя сравнивать с красотой. Красота – лишь впечатление, а доблесть – свойство личности. И вообще, разнородное лучше не сравнивать.

\- Это так, - выдохнул Гатто, переключая очередной канал. По ушам ударил резкий свист, объёмное изображение задрожало, теряя глубину и естественность.

\- …сим извинения за качество картинки, это идёт передача с орбиты.

На экране корабли выглядели неповоротливыми и мирными. Лишь опытный воин вроде Гатто сумел бы оценить угрозу, исходящую от них, распознать проекты и принадлежность судов. Эри стало не по себе от мысли, что все эти армии, готовые к сражению, находятся высоко над их головами.

\- Сорок минут назад министерство чрезвычайных ситуаций сообщило: на нашей планете уже месяц происходят военные действия, - тараторил голос за кадром. – Слухи, за расследование которых власти упорно штрафовали наш канал, оказались правдой. Мирония оказалась на переднем крае войны между человечеством и кошмарными пришельцами из космоса. Нас пытаются захватить!..

Эри оглянулся на тауруска. Тот не смотрел на экран, вслушиваясь в скороговорку диктора: на таком уровне человеческий язык был ему пока не доступен. Но, судя по выражению лица, понимал Гатто достаточно.

\- …Западный материк уже частично оккупирован. Власти утверждают, что наши доблестные войска пока сдерживают натиск коварных инопланетян, но сколько продлится это «пока»? Нам стало известно, что эвакуация населения невозможна. Мирония блокирована – а мы, её жители, даже не подозреваем об этом. Правительство кормит нас сказками вместо того, чтобы готовить к войне с Чужими. Возможно, власти заодно с нелюдями.

На экране появилось стилизованное изображение тауруска в боевом доспехе. Рослый солдат-человек нападал на него с огромным ножом в руках, и, как ни странно, побеждал. В финале ролика поперёк экрана загорелась надпись: «Убей Чужого, спаси планету!»

Парень усмехнулся наивности агитаторов. Только сумасшедший мог выйти против тауруска с одним ножом. Гатто, сидевший рядом, громко выругался. Оглянувшись, Эри увидел, с какой яростью тауруск теребит покрывало. Он подумал – может, стоить обнять Гатто, чтобы успокоить? Бросил ещё один взгляд на еле сдерживающего ярость тауруска и не рискнул.

А передача продолжалась.

\- …Перед вами кадры с орбиты. Там разворачивается сражение между захватчиками и нашими храбрыми защитниками. Прямо сейчас, над нашими головами сошлись в схватке два великих флота. Это грандиозный бой! И там так мало, так мало спасшихся!

Эри коробило от щенячьего восторга в голосе комментатора. Похоже, для этого человека бой в космосе был разновидностью боевика с красочными спецэффектами – только в реальном времени. «Реалити-шоу нашёл, бля», - думал парень, вглядываясь в сполохи разрывов. Каждый означал смерть. Десятки, сотни смертей. А комментатор продолжал жизнерадостно вещать:

\- Нам сообщают, что уже есть первые пленные! Сейчас мы подключим картинку! Арест грозных чужих в прямом эфире!!!

Вид звёздного неба в сполохах разрывов сменился буйной зеленью сельвы. Чёрные подпалины сияли на ней, будто язвы. Изображение оставалось плоским, но буря эмоций, вызванная репортажем, перекрывала этот недостаток.

Посредине выжженной котловины лежал десантный челнок таурусков. Он выдержал и прямое попадание в корпус, и мощный удар о землю, сохранив тем самым жизни своих пассажиров. Теперь им предстояла встреча с людьми – и Эри, зная хорошо обе стороны, замер в ожидании смертельной схватки.

Но бойцы из спецкоманды оказались хитрее и осторожнее героя агитки. Сначала на разбитый корабль обрушились капсулы с особым гелем. Тот испарялся, выделяя парализующий газ. Такой, с которым не могли справится защитные маски доспехов. И только выждав положенное время, бойцы пролезли в челнок через трещины в корпусе.

Комментатор, захлёбываясь от восторга, перечислял боевые успехи «храбрых защитников родины». Эри поставил звук на самый минимум – слушать это без отвращения было невозможно. При мысли о том, что кто-то вот так же, взахлёб, мог рассказывать о бое в кампусе его альма-матер, о бое, где выжили единицы, его передёрнуло.  
Будто зачарованный, Эри смотрел, как бойцы вытаскивают обездвиженных таурусков через пробоины. Выкладывают их в ряд перед камерой. И, осторожно разрезав крепления, снимают доспехи с парализованных, не могущих оказать сопротивления таурусков.

За спиной раздалось горловое рычание. Плечо вспыхнуло болью: подпиленные когти тауруска сдавили мышцы. Парень выругался. В нём боролись очень разные чувства – презрение к тыловику-комментатору, радость за своих (ещё бы, взять десантную команду таурусков, не потеряв ни одного бойца!) и сочувствие к Гатто. Ему наверняка невыносимо больно смотреть на то, как соплеменников вот так разоблачают на глазах у целой планеты.

Эри осторожно перевёл взгляд на Гатто. Тауруск сидел, белый как полотенце на его бёдрах, с прямой спиной, вперившись глазами в экран. Ощутив направленный на него взгляд, тауруск повернул голову, и Эри отшатнулся, почувствовав, сколько ненависти плещется в тёмных глазах.

Парень замер, не в силах отвести глаза. Он почти физически ощущал, как напряжён Гатто, как хочет он выплеснуть накопленную за последние дни злость и раздражение. И понимал: если тауруск решится на это – он, Эри, не выживет.

Наконец Гатто опустил глаза.

\- Выключи это, пожалуйста, - глухим от ярости голосом попросил он. – И не прикасайся ко мне пока. – Замотавшись с головой одеяло, Гатто лёг в кровать и застыл в позе эмбриона.

Эри поспешно выключил теле-стерео и сел в кресло с ногами, обхватив колени. Возможно ли, что здесь, на Миронии, добьются того, что не удалось когда-то на его родной планете? И что тауруски сотворят с людьми за сегодняшнее образцово-показательное шоу? Понимают ли вообще спецназовцы, какое оскорбление они нанесли всем воинам-таурускам, показав лица нескольких из них?

Глядя в напряжённую спину Гатто, парень думал, насколько переменчива бывает судьба. И вместо того, чтобы бежать записываться в местное ополчение, он сторожит покой одного из врагов человечества, даже не помышляя о выдаче тауруска властям. Просто потому, что это – предательство, и поступив так, он перестанет быть самим собой.


	14. Глава четырнадцатая

С земли прорыв блокады не был ни красивым, ни величественным. Лавина огня обрушилась из стратосферы на лагерь таурусков, и небо над ним засияло, словно раскалённый металл. Те, кто видел атомные взрывы своими глазами, говорили – атака очень походила на них, и казалось, что лишь энергетический щит над головами спасает их от смертоносного жара.

Когда неестественно-яркий свет наполнил пространство, Его Святейшество как раз заканчивал очередное _явление_. Церемония была небольшой, для узкого круга послушников и родственников, так что все были без футляров. Послушники приняли благословение первыми и уже стояли в стороне, когда близнецы преклонили колени перед дядей. Жрец возложил руки на головы братьев и перевёл дыхание, готовясь произнести формулу, которая раз и навсегда сделает их изгоями.

В этот самый момент все краски будто выцвели, а в уши ударил сигнал тревоги. Близнецы дёрнулись, подчиняясь многолетней выучке, но дядя остановил их, сжав пальцами шеи.

\- Куда? – прошипел он. – Я ещё не закончил!

\- Тревога же… - Миракол с трудом выговорил это: горло, перехваченное цепкими пальцами жреца, отказывалось подчиняться.

\- Она не для вас, - жрец повысил голос. – Всё мирское теперь не для вас.

По-прежнему цепко держа близнецов за шеи, Его Святейшество быстро проговорил формулу отречения и принятия. Он отпустил их, только когда братья послушно выдохнули «Сумм».

\- Теперь вы двое – мои слуги, и обязаны повиноваться мне.

Миракол быстро взглянул на брата. Тот покорно стоял на коленях, не показывая возмущения.

\- Сейчас, когда еретики атакуют лагерь, вы – моя дополнительная защита, - продолжал жрец. – Мой первый приказ: приготовить для меня и послушников челнок. Реликвии, которые я привёз для благословления армии, не должны попасть к врагам. Это достояние всего Тау-Ру, боевой дух всех таурусков зависит от их сохранности. 

\- Но… - начал было Миракол и смолк, ощутив резкую боль. Казалось, что острый холодный коготь проник из-за уха прямо в мозг, и движется там, выгоняя мысли и желание сопротивляться. Его Святейшество лишь усмехнулся, глядя, как воин сдерживает стоны, пытаясь сохранить лицо.

\- Никаких «но». От обоих, - жрец запахнул халат и поднял вверх руки, показывая: церемония наконец окончена. Послушники рассыпались, спешно упаковывая многочисленные вещи: священные предметы, проекторы глифов, книги, одежду. – Отправляйтесь на челнок и подготовьте его к взлёту. Реликвии не останутся здесь ни одной лишней минуты.

Отдав приказ, дядя развернулся и начал командовать сборами. Миракол перевёл удивленный взгляд со спины жреца на брата.

\- Почему ты так себя ведёшь? Ты, воин?

\- Ты ещё не всё знаешь, - тоскливо усмехнулся тот. – Пошли. Нам лучше быть послушными.

Помогая друг другу, близнецы надели доспехи и выскочили из палатки. В лагере царил организованный хаос: воины разбегались по позициям, рабы – тоже вооружённые – поспешно собирали имущество. Небо над головами уже не сияло. От перегруженного щита резко пахло озоном, по невидимому силовому куполу пробегали яркие всполохи, похожие на полярное сияние.

\- Два или три таких удара – и защита рухнет, - пробурчал Уканор, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Сейчас всё ценное эвакуируют на орбиту, наши товарищи останутся здесь, умирать с честью, а мы… Мы улетим вместе с дядей.

\- Почему? Что нам мешает остаться?

\- Тебе – почти ничего, - Уке внимательно посмотрел на брата. – А я буду вынужден остаться.

\- Я тебя не оставлю, - прорычал Миракол и быстро зашагал к стоянке челноков. Уканор, не отставая, шёл следом. Пробираясь через вооружённых, то и дело поглядывающих на небо таурусков, Миракол рассказывал брату о событиях последних дней – тех, что прошли между разговором по проектору и выдачей ему новоявленной «тени» брату. Близнец угрюмо молчал. Увидев красно-белый, расписанный золотом челнок Его Святейшества, Уканор выругался.

Миракол терялся в догадках. Что творится с братом? Что случилось за дни заточения?

Открыв люк особым ключом, Уканор быстро прошёл в рубку и занял кресло пилота. Пристегнулся, запустил предстартовый цикл. Небо над лагерем опять засветилось, охрана бросилась от челноков – на расписанные заранее позиции.

\- Я хочу знать, что сделал с тобой «любимый» дядюшка, - сказал Миракол, пристёгиваясь в соседнем, штурманском, кресле. – Я задействовал все связи, что у меня были…

\- И зря. Знаешь, как это его веселило? Как он смеялся, когда рассказывал мне о твоих усилиях, совершенно напрасных?

\- Вот сейчас от тебя узнаю, - Миракол щёлкал тумблерами, помогая брату. От него устойчиво веяло меланхолией, с той самой минуты, как он узнал формулу, произнесённую дядей на явлении. – Я ведь понятия не имею о жреческом юморе. 

\- Я бы тоже предпочёл не иметь о нём понятия, - вздохнул Уканор. И рассказал, что творили с ним: как дядя кормился с него, пил его силу, будто он был рабом, как вершил над ним ритуальные экзекуции. Как смеялся над неуклюжими попытками Миракола освободить брата, добавляя за каждое такое действие всё новое, более изощрённое наказание. – Но самое ужасное из всего, что я видел – казнь еретиков.

\- В лагере ничего не говорили о казни, - заметил Миракол. Услышав рассказ брата, он погрузился в ещё большую меланхолию. Собственное унижение стало казаться чем-то далёким и не имеющим отношения к делу. Миракол понимал, что так думать неправильно, и на самом деле важно всё, что дядя сотворил с ними.

\- Значит, дядя нашёл способ заполучить двоих пленников.

\- И? Казнил?

Уканор внимательно посмотрел в глаза брата, словно уточняя: сохранит ли он навсегда в тайне то, что сейчас услышит. И ощутил, как от Миракола повеяло согласием.

\- Еретиков поместили в особый механизм, и дядя влез туда же. Я не видел всего, потому что настал момент, когда я не выдержал и отвернулся. Но когда всё закончилось, еретики были не просто мертвы. Их словно высушила неведомая сила. А дядя веселился и говорил, что реликвия сыта.

Миракол нахмурился.

\- Странно всё это. Тебе показали то, что обычный тауруск знать и видеть не должен, - увидев, наконец, горящий сигнал «присутствие возле борта», он хлопнул ладонью по кнопке, управляющей люком. Тот начал раскрываться перед Его Святейшеством.

\- Он подстраховался, - закончил Уканор. – После чего отдал меня тебе.

\- И подарил относительную свободу… Невероятно. Это возможно только в одном случае.

В салоне челнока стало шумно: прибывшие послушники размещали багаж и рассаживались сами. Слышался повелительный голос Его Святейшества, отдающего распоряжения.

\- Что он ещё сделал с тобой, брат? – прошептал Миракол. – Он знал, что мы не оставим друг друга. Что он сделал с тобой?

Небо вспыхнуло совсем ярко. По силовому полю прокатилась волна изумрудных сполохов – и пропала. Мгновение спустя небо прочертил первый инверсионный след: корабли на орбите начали обрабатывать лишившийся защиты лагерь.

\- Люк! – закричал Уканор. – Стартуем! – И рванул на себя рули высоты. Челнок задрожал – и оторвался от поверхности, взмыл в расчерченное белыми линиями небо. Миракол помогал брату, считывая вслух показания сканера: пространство вокруг было насыщено не только десантными судами, но и самым разнообразным оружием – от кинжального огня еретиков до ракетных снарядов людей. Мастерство Уке, результат обучения в высшей школе пилотов, спасало лучше энергетической защиты.

Из салона доносились возмущённые вскрики, но Миракол считал: эти тауруски ещё легко отделались. Тем, кто остался внизу, оборонять лагерь, или погиб на орбите, пришлось гораздо хуже.

Корабль жреца оказался маневренным и быстрым. Уканор, опытный пилот, вёл его по маяку к космической крепости Его Святейшества. На обзорных экранах творилось светопреставление: все атаковали всех. Невозможно было разобраться, чей снаряд устремляется к броне – свой или чужой. Миракол едва успевал сообщать данные.

\- Справа, два часа, - бросил он брату. – И слева на девять!

Уканор выругался: два снаряда одновременно! Повинуясь дикому наитию, он повёл корабль вверх. Теперь выругался Миракол – этот манёвр выводил челнок прямо под огонь странного судна. Непривычные обводы, мерцающее силовое поле…

\- Ты вывел нас прямо на еретиков, - выдохнул он. – Зачем? Мы умрём сейчас!

\- Именно, - огрызнулся Уканор. – Я не сказал тебе, что жрец ввёл мне яд.

Миракол сжал подлокотники кресла.

\- Медленный яд, - продолжал близнец, - чтобы жить, нужно регулярно получать противоядие. А оно есть лишь у жрецов. Я – их слуга, брат! Быть «тенью» - не просто слова, это действительно один шаг от смерти, - говоря это, Уканор не забывал об управлении: судно еретиков продолжало их обстреливать. – Я стал заложником, и они с моей помощью удерживают и тебя!

Миракол длинно и витиевато выругался.

\- Мы совершили много бесчестных поступков, брат, но мы можем выбирать свою смерть. Я не хочу, чтобы мы умерли в той машине, кормя собой жрецов и их реликвии. Противоядие – отсрочка мучительной смерти, не более. Пусть дядюшка не надеется, что страх будет управлять нами! –Прокричав это, Уканор повернул челнок к двигателям вражеского судна и дал максимальное ускорение. Его брат, отчаянно ругаясь, включил аварийный сигнал.

Это было последним, что он сделал. Секундой позже челнок накрыло парализующим полем. Мощные силовые захваты остановили корабль и притянули к борту вражеского судна. Челнок тряхнуло так сильно, что обездвиженные тауруски едва не выпали из кресел. Сканер показал: «внимание, электромагнитная опасность» - и выключился. Как и остальные приборы.

\- Ты проиграл, дядя, - прошептал Уканор, теряя сознание.

Корабль погрузился в темноту.

* * *

С поверхности Миронии было невозможно разглядеть то, что творилось высоко в занебесье над жалким клочком суши. Люди называли его «плацдармом», тауруски – «аденбад». Слова имели одно значение, но разную историю; и в обоих случаях было известно, чей военный гений оставил такой своеобразный след. Собственно, происходящее жителей планеты интересовало мало. Благодаря усилиям военных и прессы они даже не представляли себе истинного размаха событий. Война была где-то там, на другом материке, архипелаге, соседней вселенной – где угодно, только не в их жизни.

Эри не понимал, как такое может быть. Как можно знать, что над родной планетой висят два враждующих флота – и не переживать? Не ждать новостей, не записываться в отряды самообороны, не изучать оружие? Стоя на галерее, опоясывающей весь этаж, парень старался вообразить, что может происходить сейчас в лагере таурусков. Наверняка первое, что сделали люди – убрали энергетический щит. И теперь там идёт бой. Жестокий бой, за каждый квадратный метр земли, обломок скалы и выбоину в грунте. Земляне опоясывают лагерь широким кольцом, у них нет проблем с боезапасом, водой, едой и лекарствами, а раненых быстро увозят. Их поддерживают с воздуха. А тауруски вынуждены экономить всё. Их единственная поддержка – честь и боевой дух. Если потребуется, они зальют аденбад кровью, своей и вражеской, но белого флага не выбросят.

У таурусков вообще нет такого понятия, как «белый флаг». И даже сигнал «СОС» означает не крик о помощи, а заявление «не могу исправить ситуацию сам».

А совсем высоко, в космосе, друг против друга маневрируют военные флоты. У них пока нет приказа сойтись в смертельном бою, и корабли выискивают удобные позиции для перехвата сигналов, челноков, любой информации.

В комнате заработал телевизор: проснулся Гатто и сразу включил канал новостей. Он тоже нервничал; не нужно было быть эмпатом, чтобы понять это.

Эри вернулся в комнату, сел рядом. Тауруск вздрогнул, но не отодвинулся, а неожиданно крепко прижал человека к себе. Миловидная дикторша вещала с экрана о последних биржевых сводках.

\- Как думаешь, долго продлится осада?

\- Не знаю, - Гатто вздохнул. Недостаток информации и вынужденное бездействие угнетали его не меньше, чем Эри. – С одной стороны, я рад, что мы не в лагере. Быть окружённым – не лучшая участь. С другой – нас будто вынесло на обочину. События вершатся где-то в стороне, а мы не знаем, что делать. – Он переключил каналы, ища хоть что-нибудь о войне. Безрезультатно: цензура, похоже, вымарывала всё. – Я не смогу долго притворяться человеком. Мы оба не сможем долго изображать друзей. Кроме того, реликвии понадобятся жертвы.

Эри тяжело вздохнул.

\- Я умру, если перестану кормить её силой, - продолжал Гатто. – Это похоже на симбиоз: я беру силу у человека или тауруска, вливаю в футляр, а он воздействует на меня, усиливает. Если же не кормить реликвию долго, она начинает забирать энергию у меня. И малыми дозами, как в детстве, тут не обойтись.

Эри не верил своим ушам. Оказывается, реликвия – постоянная головная боль для всех, кто с ним связан.

\- Именно, - кивнул тауруск. – Я умру, если не буду убивать других, чтобы подпитывать силой артефакт. Хотя бы несколько раз в год. Таково жреческое служение. В мирах гегемонии Тау-Ру подобное скрыть куда легче, чем на планетах людей. Это одна из причин, по которым я хочу вернуться к своим.

\- А остальные? – спросил человек. – И как ты вернёшься? Куда? На чью сторону?

Гатто оттолкнул его резко, вскочил с дивана. Очков на лице не было, и тёмные щели глаз, не мигая, уставились на Эри:

\- Куда? Обратно, в свой мир. Где по мне не скользят чужие взгляды, никого не удивляют когти и не нужно прятать глаза. На чью сторону? После всего, что случилось, у меня осталась одна сторона, моя собственная. Как? Пока ещё не знаю. – Тауруск изо всех сил пытался сохранять спокойствие, а в его душе кипели эмоции, которые он не умел ни выражать, ни демонстрировать: под футляром всё это не имеет значения. – Я не хочу удерживать тебя силой. Если хочешь, можешь остаться здесь, у своих. Я пойму, - Гатто сжал кулак так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

Эри медленно поднялся и встал рядом с тауруском. Чтобы заглянуть в бездонные, лишённые зрачков и белков, глаза, ему потребовалось встать на цыпочки.

\- Мне некуда идти, Гатто, - просто сказал он. – Все, кого я знал, мертвы. Мой мир мёртв. Я - военнопленный, которому следовало бы покончить с собой сразу. Ты единственный, кто знает о моём позоре. Ты и есть мой позор. - Эри опустил голову, не желая смотреть на Гатто. - Я теперь чужой везде – и среди людей, и среди таурусков. 

\- Я твой враг.

Человек покачал головой:

\- Нас связал случай, мы многое вместе пережили и теперь у нас, кроме нас самих, никого нет. Что будет дальше – я не знаю. Но я пока остаюсь рядом, несмотря на всё.

\- Ты уверен, что не пожалеешь?

\- Не уверен. Но это сейчас не самое важное. Давай лучше обдумаем, как улететь с планеты. Блокады, возможно, уже нет, но войну никто не отменял.

Тауруск лишь кивнул, соглашаясь.

* * *

Яркий свет ударил по глазам, заставив зажмуриться. Нависшая тень закрыла источник света, и тауруск приоткрыл глаза. Тень обрела имя и лицо: брат-близнец смотрел, улыбаясь, на Уканора. Совсем как раньше.

Уканор улыбнулся в ответ, попытался встать с постели – и тут же рухнул обратно, сражённый приступом головокружения.

\- Пока тебе лучше не шевелиться, - посоветовал Миракол, помогая брату лечь удобнее. – Врач сказал, яд в тебе очень сильный.

\- Яд? – нахмурился Уканор, напрягая память. Кроме мыслей о «любимом» дядюшке – от них мутило ещё сильнее – ничего в голову не приходило.

Миракол лёг рядом с братом, положил его голову себе на плечо. «Снова как в старые добрые времена», - подумал Уке. Напрягаться и вспоминать – не хотелось. Хотелось слышать тихий голос брата и наслаждаться его теплом и близостью.

\- Именно. Ты едва не умер на моих руках, брат.

Уканор вздохнул. Объясняться не было ни сил, ни желания, поэтому он попытался перевести разговор в другое русло.

\- Где мы сейчас?

\- В плену. На корабле еретиков. Ты что, совсем ничего не помнишь? – увидев ошеломлённый взгляд брата, Миракол рассказал обо всём. Как он в последний момент нажал на кнопку аварийного маяка, и еретики, вместо того, чтобы разнести странный корабль первым же залпом, взяли его на абордаж. Как радовались они, узнав, что этим бортом летит Его Святейшество со всеми реликвиями. Уже потом Лефф понял, насколько редкое совпадение обстоятельств их спасло. На мостике решили – в суматохе боя взятые в плен тауруски нашли возможность сбежать и прилететь к своим, поэтому решили подстраховаться и не сбивать челнок сразу.

\- Оказывается, они почти не отличаются от нас, - говорил Миракол, гладя пальцами по плечу брата. – Поклоняются силе, скрывают лицо и тело от чужих взглядов – но не под футляром; доспехов среди своих носить не принято. К нам относятся с уважением. Поняв, что ты отравлен, они прислали врача. Человека.

\- Человека?

\- Да. Их тут хватает – не пленников, свободных воинов.

Уканор вздрогнул. Вместе с очередным приступом тошноты вернулась память. Об укусе дяди, жертвенной машине, выпивающей из еретиков жизнь – и о яростном нежелании оказаться там вместе с братом. Он невольно потёр шею пальцами в том месте, куда пришёлся ядовитый укус. Прошло столько времени – а он ещё жив. Невероятно. Он сам видел: укушенный дядей раб умер в страшных мучениях на следующее утро. Демонстрации хватило, чтобы Уканор начал выполнять приказы жреца.

\- Как он меня спас? - прошептал Уке. – Взял у дяди лекарство?

\- Нет. Человек-врач лечит тебя, меняя кровь. Выпускает твою и заменяет её особым составом. Еретики говорят, в искусстве сохранять жизнь людям нет равных. Всё потому, что их тела слишком хрупки. – Миракол с силой прижал к себе брата. – Почему ты сразу не сказал мне про яд? Ждал, когда мы окажемся на пороге смерти?

\- Нет. Сначала я думал – без меня у тебя появится шанс спастись. А потом понял, что дядя сделает всё, чтобы не дать нам выйти из его воли. Кстати, про него ты что-нибудь знаешь?

\- Только то, что насчёт дяди у еретиков особые планы.

Близнец криво улыбнулся: известие об унижении жреца его порадовало. Тошнота уходила, ощущение брата рядом давало иллюзию безопасности.

\- А какие у них планы на наш счёт? – Уканор задал вопрос из чистого любопытства, и, не услышав ответа, насторожился. – Кто мы здесь, Миракол? Почётные пленники? Средство давления на дядю?

Брат тяжело вздохнул.

\- Скорее первое, - признался он после долгой паузы. – Его Святейшество с самого начала дал понять: ему плевать на нас. Так что средства из нас никудышные. Да и пленники, на мой взгляд, тоже.

\- Но меня лечат… Хотя… можно делать это из любопытства.

Входная дверь раскрылась, показав часть коридора. Мгновение – и к братьям шагнул человек, а следом за ним скользнуло существо, которое нельзя было назвать ни человеком, ни тауруском.

\- Это биомех, - прошептал Миракол на ухо брату. – Сейчас тебя будут лечить.

\- Не оставляй меня.

\- Придётся, Уке. Люди-врачи не любят, когда им мешают работать. – Близнец встал с кровати и вышел в коридор. Не обращая внимания на двинувшегося следом биомеха-охранника, миновал несколько кают, пока не оказался в овальной зале, освещённой странными не-живыми и не-мёртвыми цветами. Мягкие, лишённые определённой формы кресла были расставлены полукругом. Одно из них занимал широкоплечий тауруск в тёмном свободном одеянии. Золотая маска свисала с шеи на тонкой цепочке, перчатки были небрежно заткнуты в одну из многочисленных петель, украшавших костюм.

Миракол занял кресло напротив, откинулся в нём, подчеркивая непринуждённой позой свою внутреннюю свободу.

\- Поздравляю, - с едва заметным акцентом произнёс еретик. – Твой брат почти здоров. Время исполнять свою часть договора.

Губы Леффа растянулись в улыбке:

\- Что именно вы хотите знать?


	15. Глава пятнадцатая

«Улететь с планеты». Заявить об этом проще, чем осуществить на деле. В мирное время для этого достаточно накопить денег – межзвёздные перелёты дорогое удовольствие – и не являться ценным кадром с точки зрения местных властей: «утечка мозгов» их постоянный кошмар. В военное время, когда пассажирские перелёты запрещены, а гражданские суда и прогулочные яхты зависают на охраняемых стоянках, желание улететь с планеты становится несбыточной мечтой.

Жители Миронии изо всех сил делали вид, что войны не существует, а она пробиралась к ним исподволь. Налагала ограничения на свободу слова, залезала в карманы, лишала экономику доходов – из-за двойной блокады туристский сезон так и не наступил. Дрейфуя в местной сети, Эри удивлялся необъяснимой упёртости местных богачей. Для большинства из них космическая яхта была средством пустить пыль в глаза, способом угодить своему тщеславию. Сейчас, когда гражданские вылеты были запрещены, содержание бесполезных посудин влетало в копеечку. Однако местным богачам, похоже, было проще иметь такую «чёрную дыру» в кармане, чем выставить на продажу свою гордость: Эри нашёл от силы десяток объявлений подобного типа. Выяснив, на каких стоянках зависли яхты, парень запросил список их клиентуры.

Увидев его за сравниванием двух рулонов распечаток, Гатто удивился: чем это он занят?

\- Ищу нам подходящее судно, - терпеливо объяснил Эри. – Мне пришла в голову идея… - и он коротко изложил тауруску ход своих мыслей.

Чтобы покинуть Миронию, нужен корабль. Любой, но лучше яхта – маневренная, небольшая, владелец которой влиятелен настолько, что местное ПВО триста раз подумает, прежде чем запускать ракеты «земля-космос». Разумеется, никто таких данных по прямому запросу не выдаёт. А вот найти имена всех богатых и знаменитых, сопоставить их со списком клиентов, и уже из совпадений выбрать нужную кандидатуру – дело техники.

\- Если корабль на приколе, то он отключён от подачи топлива, от навигационных систем – от всего, что нужно в полёте, - заметил Гатто. – И потом, как мы взлетим? Мы не пилоты. С челноком нам повезло, но яхта…

\- Яхты бывают разные, - улыбнулся парень, вызывая на экран сайты, сохранённые как раз для такого случая. – Смотри. У этой длина полсотни метров, запас автономности две недели, и – обрати внимание – полностью автоматическое управление. А всё потому, что хозяин, молодой хлыщ, любит уединяться с девушками и не любит учиться.

Гатто хмыкнул. Интерьеры яхты напомнили убранство палатки Леффов: та же яркая роскошь, буквально указывающая «простолюдину» место, налёт декаданса, вседозволенности, и – усталости от такой жизни.

\- Таких яхт-автоматов большинство. Возможно, на Тау-Ру всё иначе, но здесь люди больше доверяют технике, чем себе. – Эри снова уткнулся в сличение распечаток.  
\- Если нам придётся уходить от погони, автомат придётся отключить.

Человек задумчиво кивнул: понимаю.

\- И что тогда будем делать? Пилотировать на свой страх и риск?

Парень медленно поднял голову, оценивающе взглянул на Гатто:

\- Не обижайся, но иногда я начинаю применять к тебе человеческие нормы и определения по психологии. И по этим нормам ты выходишь завзятым перфекционистом. Я знаю, что это суждение ошибочно, но отделаться от впечатления не могу. Ты настоящий перфекционист, Гатто. Стремишься быть первым и лучшим во всём. Желаешь получить максимум возможного в любых обстоятельствах. Хочешь, чтобы всё, тобой сделанное, было идеальным. – Губы тауруска сжались в узкую полоску; как успел выяснить Эри, это был признак надвигающегося гнева. – Так вот, сейчас твоё стремление к совершенству не помощь, а помеха. Если мы не уберёмся с Миронии хоть каким-нибудь способом, то есть много шансов за то, что мы останемся здесь навсегда.

Тауруск шумно выдохнул воздух.

\- Твой мир – не мой, Эри, - сказал он после долгого молчания. – Я хорошо знаю вас, людей, но даже мне тут неуютно и тесно. И мне совершенно безразлично, как именно мы уберёмся отсюда.

Человек кивнул и снова погрузился в распечатки. Спустя несколько часов перед ним лежал список подходящих кораблей, самых разных на вид. Два судна «отдыхали» на стоянке неподалёку от городка, куда судьба занесла беглецов. Эри собрал вещи и разбудил дремлющего Гатто. Тот проверил, не оставил ли человек что-нибудь, способное их выдать – скорее по привычке, чем из подозрения.

Из номера они вышли вместе. Не таясь, оставив ключи на стойке, как это было здесь принято. Успевший освоиться на Миронии Эри подозвал такси. Водителя, похоже, ничуть не удивило место назначения: стоянка частных космических яхт. Парень не выдержал и спросил – неужели так часто просят довезти именно туда?

Водитель только усмехнулся. И рассказал, поглядывая через зеркало на Гатто, что вечеринки на яхтах теперь в моде. Мол, если задраить люки и включить кое-какие спецэффекты, то покажется – корабль несётся в космосе, а не стоит на земле. Молодёжь это любит. А кто он, чтобы осуждать молодёжь? Да ещё богатую?

Эри, продолжая болтать с водителем, мысленно перевёл дух. Вечеринки на яхтах. Если одна такая случайно стартует – то вояки из противовоздушной обороны не будут сразу сбивать посудину с «золотой молодёжью» на борту. Ещё один шанс в их пользу.

Такси въехало на территорию стоянки, не встретив препятствий. Миновав несколько тёмных ангаров, водитель остановился неподалёку от ярко освещённого, украшенного пирографией фасада. Жёсткие ритмы сотрясали воздух, в раскрашенном цветомузыкой дыме извивались неясные фигуры.

Эри выскочил из машины, растормошил Гатто – всеми силами изображая ещё одного гостя этой вечеринки. Чемоданы? Вписка бывает даже у богатых и знаменитых, разве не знали? Тауруск, не умевший изображать людское веселье, молча стоял в стороне. Когда такси наконец уехало, человек и тауруск, подхватив вещи, устремились к другому ангару, темнеющему невдалеке.

С замками Гатто не церемонился. Он просто сшиб их мощным и точным ударом. Дверь, немного подумав, скользнула в сторону, впуская беглецов. Автоматически включилось освещение, и Эри тихо ахнул: стоявшая в ангаре яхта была настоящей красавицей. Длинная, с хищными обводами, она словно присела в прыжке перед стартом. Так же автоматически раскрылся люк, и приятный голос пригласил их внутрь.

\- Не нравится мне это, - пробурчал тауруск, заходя в салон. – Слишком легко всё нам удаётся.

\- Просто никто не знает, кто мы и что собираемся делать, - возразил Эри. Он уже колдовал над пультом, сверяясь с распечаткой скачанного из сети руководства пользователя. – Да и люди тут в этом отношении слишком доверчивы.

Гатто лишь хмыкнул, закрепляя их нехитрый багаж.

\- Я очень хочу, чтобы у нас всё получилось, - улыбнулся парень, обернувшись. – Итак. Хозяин этой красавицы, видимо, не верит в войну. Либо, - поправился Эри, увидев знакомую презрительную гримасу, - собрался полетать в ближнем космосе, невзирая на запреты. Иначе полную готовность к взлёту просто невозможно объяснить.

\- Объяснить как раз можно, - тауруск тяжело опустился в приспособленный для человека, а потому неудобный для него пилот-ложемент. Эри с тревогой вгляделся в осунувшееся лицо.

\- Как ты? Он уже начал?

\- Начал что? – вскинул голову тауруск. – Нет ещё, но может в любой момент. Или я сам уже так устал от обилия людей под боком, что уже не замечаю изменений в себе.

\- Сейчас… - парень запустил стартовый цикл. Люк яхты закрылся, а ворота ангара, напротив, стали разъезжаться в стороны. – Нам нужно везение. Совсем немного везения. Ну пожалуйста. Разве мы оба не заслуживаем этого? – шептал он себе под нос, забыв, что слух тауруска намного чутче человеческого.

Оранжевые сигналы на пульте постепенно сменились зелёными, и Эри, перехватив джойстик удобнее, направил яхту прочь из ангара, на рулёжную дорожку. Парень никогда не управлял ничем летающим, единственным опытом в пилотировании были игры-симуляторы, которые он не любил. Но инженеры, построившие это чудо техники, рассчитывали на ещё меньший объём знаний и навыков. Этим кораблём – буквально – мог управлять и ребёнок, а Эри был взрослым и умел быстро учиться.

Яхта плавно вышла на рулёжную дорожку. Голубоватое пламя едва выглядывало из дюз, но тяги в маневровых двигателях хватало, чтобы судно невесомой тенью проскользило вдоль ангаров, обдав их волной раскалённого воздуха.

Сотня метров за другой – и вот уже автопилот выводит корабль на стартовый стол. Он, будто трамплин для прыжков, уходил ввысь и обрывался там ступенькой. Эри перевёл дыхание.

\- Я боюсь, - шёпотом признался он.

Рука Гатто накрыла кисть парня и едва заметно сжала её.

\- Ты воин, - просто сказал тауруск. – Ты можешь бояться, но должен действовать.

Эри закусил губу и толкнул джойстик вперёд. Яхта содрогнулась: включились главные двигатели и в мгновение ока разогнали её до первой космической скорости. Проскочив по выгнутой плоскости трамплина, корабль вознёсся в чёрное, усыпанное звёздами небо.

Вечеринка продолжилась как ни в чём не бывало.

* * *

Вместо бескрайнего неба Тау-Ру – его голографическая копия на потолке, вместо привычного с детства простора – драпировки на стенах внутреннего салона, заменившего всем отчее поместье. На ярком шёлке вышиты личные гербы отцов, закреплено подаренное ими личное оружие. В углу салона, по семейной традиции, испускает ароматный дым трёхрогая курильница. Сизый туман слоями уходит в «небо»: недвижный воздух не может разнести запах по всему кораблю, сделать его тонким, почти неощутимым. Приходится дышать концентрированными благовониями одной.

Тиа Лана пошевелила рукой, разгоняя слоистый дым. Вгляделась в странные фигуры и вихри там, где прошла её ладонь. Смешно полагать, что эти случайные образования могут быть знаками из будущего. Вот похожий на корабль обрывок дыма тает, разваливается на куски – значит ли это, что у неё и сестёр незавидная судьба? Конечно, нет: любой здравомыслящий тауруск знает: увиденные в дыму фигуры выдают страхи гадающего, но никак не его будущее.

«Я боюсь, что мы прилетим в никуда, - нехотя призналась себе Тиа. – Я боюсь, что мне, как самой старшей, придётся решать за всех: за сестёр, за экипаж корабля. Боюсь, что моего авторитета не хватит, чтобы подчинить всех себе»

Взгляд девушки упал на тесак, что подарил отец в один из редких визитов домой. Она отлично помнила тот день: суматоху в поместье, возбуждённых женщин, радостных братьев и сестёр, и двух мужчин, вокруг которых и крутилось всё веселье. Помнила, с каким почтением кланялась обоим мать. Как тётя сказала ей на ухо: «Вот твой отец, Тиа. А рядом – его партнёр и друг»

Партнёр и друг. С ним путешествуют, проводят вечера и ночи, воюют бок о бок, обсуждают женщин и детей, вино и ставки на боях. У мужчин свой мир и своя жизнь, у женщин – своя. И мир их надёжен и защищён, самое большое потрясение там – ритуал взросления и уход от мамы.

Отец подарил Лане тесак за мальчишеский характер.

«Мне жаль, что ты родилась такой, какой родилась. Я охотно бы научил тебя сражаться и взял бы с собой, будь ты мальчишкой. Но всё, чего ты можешь достичь, будучи моей старшей дочерью – положение главной жены и лидера гарема»

Тиа Лана прикрыла глаза. Тауруски растут и живут стразу в нескольких параллельных мирах: внешнем и внутреннем, мужском и женском. Миры эти соединяют множество тонких нитей – долг, взаимные обязательства, честь, верность. Порви хотя бы одну, и ты сделаешься изгоем, тенью. Врагом своей собственной семьи. Из мира в мир не перепрыгнешь, не станешь большим, чем тебе предписано рамками. Как же она рыдала ночами, осознав, что её жизнь уже размечена и расписана, как чертёж для сборки корабля. Раз старшая дочь – то глава всего сестринства Делор, будущего гарема, мостика между кланом Делор и каким-нибудь другим влиятельным кланом. Старшая над будущими жёнами неизвестного пока высокородного тауруска и его официального любовника.

Тиа Лана Делор, будущая главная жена. Которой никогда не стать главной женщиной в жизни любого тауруска – просто потому, что мужчины Тау-Ру очень редко влюбляются в своих жён.

Девушка сняла тесак, вытащила его из ножен. Благородная сталь блеснула, гладкое лезвие отразило сложную причёску и ритуальный макияж: выбеленное гримом лицо, подведённые согласно канону глаза и брови, тёмный кармин на губах.

Высокий ворот платья упирался в затылок, из-под оплечий, набранных из стальных пластинок, спускались длинные, подхваченные заколками, рукава. Жёсткий, армированный металлом корсаж подчёркивал фигуру и служил дополнительной защитой. Прозрачные вставки на животе и спине тоже были сделаны из особого металла. Длинная, в пол, юбка скрывала гибкий доспех. Несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость и беззащитность, Тиа Лана Делор несла на себе не меньше брони, чем любой воин-тауруск.

От созерцания оружия её отвлёк шорох. Девушка вскинула голову – серебряные колокольцы в гребнях еле слышно зазвенели – перехватила клинок поудобнее.

\- Кто здесь?

\- Твоя сестра, Хоар, - девушка вплыла в салон, раздвинув драпировки, сопровождаемая лёгким звоном драгоценностей. Причёска и платье были такими же, как у старшей сестры, но ростом Хоар не вышла. Взгляд глубоких тёмных глаз упирался в грудь Тиа, как раз в то место, где сходились чёрные и прозрачные клинья платья. – Мы приближаемся к Миронии, старшая. А вестей от Его Святейшества всё нет.

\- Ты в самом деле ждёшь от него вестей? – Лана вложила клинок обратно в ножны, повесила тесак на предназначенные для него крючья. – Тебе доставляет удовольствие слышать постоянные напоминания, кто и за что тут платит? Мне – нет. И я скорее рада его молчанию. К тому же о братьях Леффах ходят очень неприятные слухи.

\- Это всего лишь слухи, сестрица.

\- Конечно, - Тиа улыбнулась сестре и, приподняв юбки, двинулась к выходу из салона. Хоар вынужденно последовала за ней. – Леффы богаты и очень влиятельны, но даже лорд-протектор на пару с верховным жрецом не могут заткнуть рот всем. Если бы слухи ходили о чём-то одном – только о дуэлях, или о бесконечных интрижках, или об увлечении дурман-травой – то это не вызвало бы никакого удивления. Всякий тауруск может предаваться одной из страстей, но собирать их, словно драгоценные футляры – дурной тон.

Юные дамы скользнули в брешь между драпировками, и оказались в коридоре, украшенном деревянными панелями. Резные барельефы, инкрустированные серебром и разноцветным халцедоном, изображали сцены из истории клана Делор. Массивные бронзовые светильники рассеивали сумрак. Весь коридор был точной копией своего собрата в родовом поместье клана. Но там коридор соединял молельни женской и мужской половины замка, а на корабле – внутренний салон и рубку. И в замке за панелями не скрывались двери в каюты.

\- Что-то нашего отца не очень волновал дурной тон, когда он договаривался с Леффами, - едко заметила Хоар Лана в спину сестре. Шурша бронированными юбками, девушки скользили от одного светильника к другому. – Его даже не смутило, что будущий жених не вернётся в столицу ради нас.

\- Ты просто не всё знаешь, - отрезала Тиа, нажимая на вставку из гагата. Панель отодвинулась, пропустив девушек в овальную каюту, тоже искусно задрапированную. Уступы и ниши с россыпями подушек заменяли диван, кресла и кровать. Тиа Лана почти упала в одну из ниш, сестра, не дожидаясь приглашения, села в другую.

\- Чего именно я не знаю, дорогая старшая сестрица? – осведомилась она. – Того ли, что наша семья по уши в долгах, и без поручительства Леффов с нами не стали бы разговаривать ни в одном банке? Или того, что Гориган Мукулай Лефф пригрозил отцу разорить наш клан окончательно?

\- Того, что наш мудрый отец сумел найти способ не капитулировать, несмотря на условия, поставленные Леффами, несмотря на все их подарки нам. Да, мы летим на передний край, и все наши расходы оплачивают Леффы. Но мы сохранили право сказать «нет», не думая о долгах. – Тиа Лана внимательно посмотрела на сестру. – В чём дело, дорогая? Чем ты так сильно удивлена? Тем, что отец так сильно любит нас, что сумел отстоять нам свободу выбора? Это истина, давно известная всей семье. А может, ты втайне надеялась быть проданной, как героиня любимых тобой пошлых романов?

\- Они не пошлые! И я вовсе не мечтала быть проданной!

\- Ах да. Конечно, не ты вздыхала душной летней ночью: «О, если бы я могла быть как Фиара Кохи Моам!» Мне даже стало любопытно: кто она, эта Фиара Кохи. И что же я узнала? Что эта недостойная девушка оставила сестёр ради безродного хлыща, который остриг её, заставил надеть мужской футляр, а после продал одинокому воину. И тут случилось чудо – воин, вместо того, чтобы пожаловаться на подлог властям и вернуть беглянку семье, уединился с ней в пустыне. Чего ради, мне интересно?

\- Ради любви, дорогая сестрица!

Тиа Лана рассмеялась:

\- Какой любви, скажи? Любовь бывает между побратимами-воинами, она смягчает их сердца и даёт волю к жизни. Любовь бывает между сёстрами, она освещает нашу тихую, размеренную жизнь. Но между женщиной и мужчиной любовь редкость. И уж точно она не случается внезапно, как в этой вздорной книжонке.

Хоар фыркнула и отвернулась. Тиа Лана, делая вид, что обида сестры ей безразлична, уложила вокруг себя подушки и с облегчением откинулась на них. Голова кружилась: вдыхание насыщенного аромата не прошло даром. В висках стучал пульс, тело наполняла слабость. Она снова вспомнила тот роман, его вздорную и не слишком умную героиню. Такие просто не доживают до замужества – кому нужна сестра, на которую нельзя положиться?

Когда-то она подумывала о побеге из дома. Её ещё принимали за мальчишку, женская суть не выдавала себя ничем, и Тиа порой мечтала – как здорово будет однажды уйти в степь и не вернуться. Быть старшей такая ответственность… Ей всегда хотелось переложить этот груз на Хоар, вторую по старшинству. Даже когда выяснилось, что Хоар не предназначена для лидерства в принципе.

К счастью, партнёр отца быстро понял, что в голове у сводной дочери. И сам позвал её в степь. Прогуляться, подышать вольным ветром, поговорить…

«Дело не только в том, что побег станет пятном на чести нашей семьи, - говорил второй отец, глядя ей в глаза. Они заехали далеко, и бывалый воин решился снять защитную маску: доверие было намного важнее. – Дело в том, что у тебя нет будущего вне клана. Сейчас ты можешь не видеть этого, не понимать, что наше общество порицает одиночек. Вспомни тех, кто успешен. Они – либо остриё, либо режущая кромка. За их спиной стоит клан, а успех – сумма усилий всех членов семьи. Личность каждого тауруска, наши индивидуальные способности – всё это, бесспорно, важно. Но для чего? Не для того, чтобы стать одиночкой, опорой самому себе. А для того, чтобы вложить свою уникальную силу в общий успех. Кто знает, может именно из-за твоего отступничества клан потерпит неудачу?»

Тиа Лана взглянула на сестру. Та ещё дулась, перебирая складки длинной юбки. Хоар всегда подражала ей; сначала бессознательно, потом – вполне целенаправленно. Вторая по старшинству, она уподоблялась лунам Тау-Ру, светящим отражённым светом общего солнца.

Девушка улыбнулась и встала из ниши. Ещё в детстве сёстры выяснили, как можно вынудить Хоар перестать обижаться. Сев рядом, Тиа обняла сестру за плечи, поцеловала в висок.

\- Ну хватит, дорогая. Мне жаль, что я поругала твой любимый роман.

\- Он тебе не понравился, и ты ясно показала это.

\- Но ты-то от него в восторге, - пальцы Тиа коснулись застёжки, крепившей стальные оплечья к бронированному лифу платья. Хоар не отстранилась, это было хорошим знаком. – Я должна уважать твои вкусы.

\- Как старшая сестра? – девушка словно не замечала щелчков, с которыми ловкие пальцы Тиа отстёгивали сначала рукава, затем половинки лифа. Но то, как выгнулась Хоар, чтобы выскользнуть из рукавов, показало: цель сестры ей прекрасно известна. И против она ничего не имеет.

\- Как любящая сестра, - улыбнулась Тиа, глядя на сидящую к ней спиной девушку. Точёная шея и плавные линии плеч, цепочка позвонков, убегающая в темноту корсета… Наверное, их будущему общему мужу будет приятно ласкать её. Но который из близнецов Леффов им станет? И станет ли? Девушке не хотелось быть женой тауруска, проявившего крайнюю непочтительность. По слухам, один из братьев дошёл до того, что вызвал на дуэль самого Правителя. Лорд-протектор, желая спасти жизни и честь сыновей, спрятал их от себя самих – сначала в столичном имении, потом на переднем крае. Женитьба любого из братьев была следующим шагом, способом привязать буйных гуляк к отдалённому имению. Чтобы не лезли в интриги государственной важности.

Тиа провела ладонями по плечам сестры, начала разминать напряжённые, застывшие мышцы. Хоар тихо застонала, выгнулась так, чтобы ей было удобнее массировать обнажённые плечи.

\- Не знаю, смогу ли я допустить его так близко, - прошептала Хоар. Тиа Лане не требовалось пояснять, кого именно сестра имеет в виду. Конечно же, их будущего мужа – кем бы он ни был. – Мы ведь не знаем его, абсолютно. Ни характер, ни привычки. Только имя и славу его рода.

«Но нам придётся иметь дело не со всем родом, а с одним тауруском, - вздохнула про себя Тиа. – Или с двумя, если слухи о близнецах правдивы хотя бы на треть»

\- Я тоже не знаю этого, дорогая. Брачный контракт не подразумевает доверия по умолчанию. И это даёт нам всем известную свободу. Даже связанные договором и долгами, мы сохранили право выбирать.

\- Знаю.

\- Ничего не бойся, Хоар. Женщины клана Делор всегда умели стоять за себя.

\- И я сумею.

\- Именно. – Закончив массаж, Тиа обняла сестру, на мгновение прижавшись к ней. Девушка обладала нетипичным для тауруска характером. И если дома к этому привыкли, считали причудой, то как посмотрит будущий муж на увлечение странными романами, на стремление Хоар казаться слабее, чем она есть на самом деле?

Трель из «умного» браслета заставила Тиа вздрогнуть.

\- Извини, дорогая. Мне нужно в рубку.

Младшая сестра вздохнула:

\- Не оставляй меня сейчас, пожалуйста.

\- И плюнуть на дела? Новости с Миронии для меня сейчас важнее. – Тиа Лана соскользнула на пол и стала приводить одежду в порядок.

\- Какая же ты любящая сестра после этого? – Хоар уткнулась лицом в подушки.

\- Вот такая. Злая и холодная бука, которая заботится обо всех, а не только о тебе, поклонница романов о странной любви.

\- Она не странная!

\- Сейчас это неважно, - девушка встала перед зеркалом, проверяя туалет и грим. – Не забудь закрыть дверь за собой.

Выйдя в коридор, Тиа Лана едва не столкнулась с доверенным слугой отца, сопровождавшем их в этом путешествии. Старый тауруск тоже спешил к рубке. Учтиво поклонившись, он пропустил дочь хозяина вперёд.

Несколько мгновений девушка раздумывала – стоит ли обсудить с ним размышления Хоар. В конце концов, рано или поздно отец узнает, что творится в голове у второй дочери. Если уже не знает. Но в таком случае можно вообще не торопиться…

Двери рубки автоматически раскрылись, и Тиа шагнула из ярко освещённого коридора в усыпанные звёздами сумерки. Слуга неслышно занял место за её спиной. Створки двери бесшумно сошлись, отрезав их от остального корабля. Привыкнув к полутьме, девушка разглядела: звёзды – не настоящие, это значки на экранах, вереницы данных о судне, проносящиеся с огромной скоростью. А расположены экраны так, чтобы тауруск в сплетении тёмных трубок мог беспрепятственно считывать эти данные.

\- Пилот, зачем ты вызвал нас?

\- Экстренное сообщение, - усталый, лишённый интонаций голос мог принадлежать скорее машине, чем живому существу. – Его Святейшество вместе со свитой пропал без вести. Возможно, захвачен еретиками. Они открыли на Миронии второй фронт.

Слуга еле слышно выругался.

\- Второй фронт? – выдохнула Тиа. – Как это? Почему вообще получилось так, что Мирония ещё не захвачена?

Тишина была ей ответом. Второй фронт, затяжная война – это были термины из прошлого, из рассказов о войне с еретиками. Современные тауруски признавали только быструю и безоговорочную капитуляцию перед их силой.

\- Леди Тиа Лана Делор, я запрашиваю ваших указаний. Вы капитан корабля. Решайте, что мне делать – продолжать следовать курсом на Миронию или же возвращаться в поместье.

\- У нас не хватит… - начал слуга.

\- Знаю! – оборвала его Тиа Лана. – На обратную дорогу не хватит топлива, кислорода, воды и пищи. И нет денег, чтобы закупить припасы. Неужели вы думаете, что отец назначил меня капитаном, не поставив в известность обо всех деталях? – девушка с шумом выдохнула. – Мы можем лететь только вперёд.

\- Но там война, - возразил тауруск. – Там отступники и еретики.

\- И там наш будущий муж, - отрезала Тиа.

\- Контракт ещё не подписан.

\- Знаю! – голос девушки зазвенел, взвился под самый потолок рубки. Слуга поёжился. – Знаю. Всё знаю. Полный вперёд, пилот. Курс на Миронию.


	16. Глава шестнадцатая

Ловкие пальцы медленно втирали в кожу благовонное масло. Миракол испытывал желание расслабиться и отдаться успокаивающим движениям, но взбадривал разум, зная: поступать так нельзя. Не сейчас. Опасно. И не только потому, что массажист-человек сейчас недоступен его взгляду (если в его эмоциях появится агрессия, тауруск успеет среагировать даже в полусонном состоянии). Втирание елея – первая часть очистительной церемонии. Отдаться трансу в самом начале религиозного действа непростительная глупость.

Поэтому, лёжа на застеленном шёлком столе, Миракол Гориган Лефф перебирал в памяти разговоры с еретиком, ставшим его духовным наставником в новой жизни.

«Это хорошо, что ты осознал всю глубину ошибочности использования артефактов, - говорил высокий худой тауруск. Он просил называть себя Мррай, но имя наверняка было ложным: во-первых, так звали персонажа из детских историй, во-вторых, никто не станет раскрывать истинное имя тому, кто не посвящён в таинства. – Ты сам пришёл к пониманию лживости и непрочности устоев религии, использующей соплеменников в качестве «подателей» силы. Жрец сосредотачивает в своих руках не только духовную власть, но и мирскую. А это, в свою очередь, ведёт к ещё большей деградации – как общества, так и власти»

«Но до сих пор мощь таурусков лишь росла, - возражал Миракол. Ему казалось: чем ближе к вершине власти, тем доступнее неискажённая информация. Леффы всегда были близки к правителям, не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что большинство первосвященников происходило из их рода. Им с братом не было известно ничего о возвышении еретиков. – Мощь выходцев с истинного мира, с Тау-Ру. Все большие планеты за последние сто лет колонизированы нами»

«Захвачены вами», - мягко поправил Мррай. Он вообще всё делал мягко и осторожно, словно боялся не рассчитать применённую силу и разрушить то хрупкое, что оказалось в его распоряжении.

«Ну и что? Мы несём силу не только словом, но и мечом, - тауруска забавляла серьёзность, с которой духовный наставник выслушивал очевидные истины. – Прежде чем выслать миссионеров, на планету, нужно её захватить»

«А нужна ли силе мощь вашего оружия?»

Миракол помнил, в какой ступор ввёл его этот вопрос тогда. Гегемония Тау-Ру – государство, созданное под началом силы, управляемое с благословления её жрецов, несущее эту религию всем остальным – просто не могло жить иначе. Экспансия, раз начавшись, шла волнами, всё дальше и дальше в космос, и никак не могла остановиться.

«Ты упомянул, что вами колонизированы все большие планеты за последние сто лет, - Мррай развалился в кресле, будто сытый домашний любимец. – Но ты не знаешь, сколько колоний находится реально под властью Тау-Ру»

«Все»

«Я бы не рассуждал столь оптимистично, - улыбнулся еретик. – Земли на новых колониях распределяются через Земельный Банк, так? Кто фактически управляет захваченной и заселённой таурусками планетой?»

«Владетель. Или совет Владетелей»

«Те, у кого больше земли. Как думаешь, часто они советуются с Правителем относительно того, что и как им следует делать на своих землях?»

«Нечасто. Но это и не требуется. Владетели правят согласно законам и традициям»

«Возможно – да. А возможно – нет. Видишь ли, чем больше у гегемонии колоний, тем сильнее они удалены от центра и тем сложнее их контролировать. Центральная власть вынуждена опираться на своих представителей, надеясь на их честь и желание соблюдать законы. Владетели же, в свою очередь, думают прежде всего о благе планеты, которой управляют, и лишь потом – о благе далёкого Тау-Ру. А благо планеты – экономика. Грубо говоря, Владетели всеми силами пытаются заработать, причём любым способом»

«Не понимаю, при чём тут политика центра»

«При том, что руководствуясь ей, много денег не получишь. Центр требует сдавать редкие минералы только компаниям Тау-Ру, причём по бросовым ценам. А рядом, на орбите, барражируют корабли Торгового Братства, готовые предложить за тот же товар настоящую цену. В итоге с частью добычи поступают по закону, а часть укрывают и продают. Тау-Ру лишается ценного сырья, а вот люди и мы, напротив, его приобретаем»

«Они предают свою родину и свою веру», - пробурчал тогда Миракол.

«Разве? – еретик вежливо улыбнулся в ответ. – Их родина – планета, где они живут сейчас, а не далёкий центр гегемонии. Вера же у нас одна: в силу, что скрепляет этот мир и несёт в него жизнь»

Представив, насколько велика экономическая мощь еретиков, Миракол похолодел. Он-то думал, что это шайка нищебродов на задворках вселенной. Может, когда-то давно так и было, но сейчас еретики добыли себе богатство их же руками. В тот момент он напоминал сам себе тауруска, жившего долгие годы с бельмом на глазу. И вот, после того как бельмо удалили, ему открылся дивный новый мир, ошеломительный и не совсем понятный.

Отвлечённые беседы Мррая, казалось бы, мало связанные с личными проблемами Миракола, постепенно изменили его взгляд на мир. Они были терапией после тяжёлого и опасного «удаления бельма» - побега из плена «любимого» дядюшки. Через некоторое время близнецы уже спокойно воспринимали экскурсы в историю и экономику, совершенно по другому объяснявшие хорошо знакомые факты.

Миракол узнал, что когда-то, задолго до раскола, экспансия таурусков и в самом деле была мессианством. Первым делом на чужую планету высаживались проповедники, без брони и оружия. На их долю приходились огромные риск и ответственность: выяснить, как аборигены относятся к уроженцам иных миров, как они воспринимают силу, по душе ли им вера таурусков. И если оказывалось, что местные понимают лишь язык оружия – то вместо проповедников приходили воины.

О самом расколе Мррай пока не говорил, а его причиной называл разногласие между двумя философскими школами. Разногласие касалось получения и использования силы.

Массажист-человек закончил втирать благовонное масло в спину тауруска, стёр полотенцем то, что не впиталось, и начал вычерчивать особые узоры на коже. «Духовное исподнее», как это здесь называли, заменяло еретикам привычный Мираколу доспех. Днём раньше Мррай объяснил ему смысл вычурно переплетённых линий – знаки, образуемые ими, должны были хранить в безопасности дух тауруска так же, как бронированный футляр сохраняет тело. Миракол возразил было – безопасность тела, сосуда духа, тоже важна.

«Важна, - не стал спорить наставник. – В бою. Среди врагов и чужих. А здесь?»

Ну как объяснишь тому, кто вырос не на Тау-Ру, важность футляра, защищающего всё – тело, мысли, душу, даже случайное выражение эмоций – от взглядов чужих таурусков, которым изначально нельзя доверять?

Миракол снова вспомнил о дяде и нахмурился. Вот уж рядом с кем не стоило снимать доспех. Хотя он был своим, гордостью семьи, и казался достойным безусловного доверия. От Мррая тауруск знал, как продвигаются переговоры между союзниками – «еретиками» и людьми – и «правоверными». Союзники предлагали обмен: за отказ «правоверных» от войны – возвращение Его Святейшества с реликвиями и свободное отступление с Миронии. Сначала войну прекращают здесь, на этой колонии, а потом и вообще. Еретики считали, что таурускам не стоит воевать ни с людьми, ни между собой. Разумнее поделить космос по областям влияния, а дальше… Дальше либо сотрудничать, либо делать вид, что соперника не существует. Как не замечали «правоверные» их самих в течение сотен лет. Уроженцы Тау-Ру были согласны отдать Миронию (а иначе лицо никак не сохранишь), но делить космос на переговорах не собирались.

«Интересно, как Его Святейшество отреагировал на то, что стал предметом торга? Как тауруск чести – а дядя считает себя именно таким – он должен сейчас испытывать лишь одно желание: получить возможность смыть кровью позор, на который мы его обрекли»

Миракол не сомневался: еретики не дадут жрецу покончить с собой. Дядю охраняли гораздо тщательнее, чем их. По сути, братья были скорее гостями, чем пленными. А вскоре они откажутся от прошлого, от своих имён, и начнут жизнь сначала. Уканор ещё приходил в себя – полученный от «любимого» дядюшки яд был очень сильным – но Мррай тоже готовил его к церемонии перемены клана.

\- Я закончил, господин, - голос человека был тих, как и подобает слуге. Мррай предупреждал: все люди на корабле – свободные, к ним нужно относиться с уважением. Это требовало непривычной пока самодисциплины, но Миракола такое самоограничение не раздражало. Возможно, потому что сейчас он накладывал его на себя сам.  
Кивнув, тауруск поднялся с массажного стола, и, как был, обнажённый, шагнул в соседнюю комнату, приготовленную для церемонии. Там его ждали – хорошо знакомый Мррай и тот самый тауруск, которому Миракол рассказывал о найденных на корабле реликвиях и предметах из обихода жреца. Тёмная материя завешивала стены, живой огонь светильников отражался от светлой кожи, умащенной маслом. Двое подошли к Мираколу, сжимая в руках кремниевые ножи.

Кол знал, что последует дальше, но всё равно напрягся.

\- Как зовут тебя?

\- Миракол Гориган Лефф, - тауруску потребовалось сознательное усилие, чтобы расслабиться и окончательно довериться двоим жрецам.

Мррай встал сзади, собрал волосы Кола в пучок и срезал их ножом почти у корня:

\- Этим отрезаю тебя от корней твоих старых, от рода и родителей…

Второй жрец, двигаясь согласованно с первым, рассёк кожу на груди тауруска:

\- Этим отрезаю тебя от прежних братств и сестринств, от обязательств, наложенных ими…

\- От клятв на крови, опрометчиво данных…

\- Очищаешься силой от прошлого…

\- Рождаешься заново ныне…

Негромкие голоса опутывали сознание, погружая в транс. Уколы боли, наоборот, возбуждали. Миракол стоял между жрецами, ощущая, как течёт по коже, по ритуальным узорам его собственная кровь, смывая все проступки, отделяя прошлое.

\- Отныне ты чист…

\- Но имени нет у тебя…

\- Пока ты всего лишь странник…

\- Странник в поисках клана, готового принять тебя.

\- Странник в поисках имени.

\- Я тауруск, - прошептал безымянный отныне брат. – И есть у меня брат, которого люблю. Вот кого я желаю забрать из прошлого.

\- Сумм…

* * *

Судьба переменчива, будто монета. Вращаясь беспорядочно, она поворачивается то одной, то другой стороной, неся то успех, то провал. И невозможно предсказать, какую сторону монета-судьба явит в следующий момент. Гатто не любил думать, что его усилия – не всё, что влияет на конечный результат, что есть неподвластная ему переменная, которую тауруски издавна представляли в виде старинной, стёршейся монеты.

Аверс, реверс. Успех и невезение.

Побег с Миронии вышел на редкость удачным. Следовало отдать Эри должное: идеи, которые приходили ему в голову, были необычными. Воина, мыслящего таким образом, почти невозможно просчитать. Думая о нём, Гатто испытывал… гордость. Словно человек был его учеником.

Повернув голову, тауруск вгляделся в лицо спящего парня. Глаза Эри хаотично двигались под тонкими веками, хриплое, рваное дыхание вырывалось из приоткрытых губ – наверняка очередной кошмар. Джеркиган придвинулся ближе, обнял своего любовника. 

«Ты и есть мой ученик, - думал Гатто, водя кончиками когтей по лицу парня. – А я – твой. Эти месяцы мы волей-неволей учили друг друга, открывали друг другу свои цивилизации. И открывались сами»

Эри тяжело вздохнул во сне.

«То, что мы вместе и далеко от Миронии, от войны и блокады – несомненно, везение. Аверс, - продолжал размышлять Гатто. – То, что запасы яхты не рассчитаны на долгий перелёт, а нам пока встречались только военные корабли – неудача. Реверс. Как долго я продержусь, прежде чем сойду с ума от голода и нападу на парня, который мне так нравится?»

При мысли о голоде внутри зашевелилось нечто. Джеркиган понятия не имел, что именно происходит с тауруском, идущим на служение. Настоящие жрецы наверняка знали всё до мелочей, но Гатто не мог обратиться к ним за помощью. Он просто жил и прислушивался к изменениям в себе. И не мог сказать точно, когда именно начал воспринимать реликвию постоянной частью сознания. Определённо до того, как впервые поместил футляр в себя, чтобы накормить его силой. Гатто помнил, что в точности следовал подсказкам, возникающим в его разуме. Помнил, что во время первого служения он впал в лёгкий транс. Помнил, что в тот момент он был собой и одновременно наблюдал со стороны за всем, что делает. А после ощутил, как сила, переполнившая тело, медленно втекает в лаковый футляр.

С тех пор каждое служение не просто меняло Гатто, оно укрепляло нечто в нём. Из советника нечто превратилось в диктатора, требующего регулярной подпитки и сводящего с ума от голода. В период такого безумства он спас жизнь Декусану Мафуку. Это было случайностью, но слуга решил вернуть долг молодому воину и принёс ему клятву верности.

Теперь жизнь Эри висит на таком же волоске.

Гатто вновь коснулся пальцами лица парня. Нечто, приняв это за предложение корма, потянулось к человеку через пальцы, коснулось его… Тауруск отдёрнул руку. Он обещал, и сдержит слово, даже если это будет стоить ему жизни, выпитой футляром.

Эри вздрогнул и открыл глаза, резко повернулся к нему.

\- Гатто?

Тауруск наклонился к бывшему рабу, желая его поцеловать, но парень вдруг отодвинулся. Выпрямился, подтянул колени к лицу и заговорил, обращаясь будто бы в пустоту.

\- Вот всё спрашиваю себя, почему меня так к тебе тянет? Почему я тебя хочу? Я не гей, я не спал с парнями до того, как ты меня изнасиловал. Всё, что ты сделал со мной… - Эри громко выругался. – Это может вызвать ненависть, но никак не любовь.

Гатто лежал, замерев. Он не ожидал такой откровенности.

\- Я вижу в тебе равного, Эри.

\- Спасибо, что больше не видишь во мне гамбургер, - усмехнулся парень.

\- Гамбургер? Что это?

\- Человеческая еда.

Тауруск вздохнул, а Эри продолжал задумчиво говорить:

\- Я ненавижу тебя за насилие и уважаю за то, что ты сумел увидеть во мне равного, наплевав на традиции. – И добавил ехидно. – Вылез из своего футляра в кои-то веки.

\- Да, я вижу в тебе равного, воина. Но уважения мне недостаточно, - пробурчал Гатто и тут же умолк под взглядом Эри.

\- А чего ты ещё хочешь? Любви? – от человека повеяло таким ожесточением, что тауруск вздрогнул. – Знаешь, после всего, что ты делал со мной, любовь не появляется. Я ещё помню, как был для тебя едой. И не хочу становиться дорожным пайком. – Эри выдерживал прямой, глаза в глаза, взгляд. Тауруск ощущал бурю смешанных чувств, в которых парень не мог разобраться до конца. Чувствовал, как она перекликается со штормом, который бушевал в нём.

\- Ты им не станешь, - обещал Гатто, ни секунды не сомневаясь в себе. – Это всё, чего ты боишься?

\- Нет. Ещё я боюсь, что ты сойдёшь с ума от голода и не сдержишь данное мне слово.

\- Я дал тебе слово чести. Если я пойму, что могу его нарушить, то убью себя.

Эри отшатнулся:

\- Тогда я буду виноват в твоей смерти.

\- Почему же? Я всё сделаю сам.

\- Но причиной буду я.

\- Это моё решение, человек. Только моё. – Тауруск обернулся к парню спиной и замер.

Аверс и реверс. Судьба переменчива. Никто не может сказать, какой стороной она повернётся в следующий момент.


	17. Глава семнадцатая

Тиа Лана Делор ворвалась на мостик, словно небольшой ураган. Без грима, наспех одетая, она была сильно раздосадована тем, что её подняли среди ночи. Произойди это в поместье – девушка уже нашла бы, на кого излить своё возмущение и неурочной побудкой, и невозможностью приготовиться к достойному появлению перед чужими. Но здесь, на корабле, были лишь сёстры и доверенные слуги, которые сейчас спали, так что вся тяжесть гнева леди Ланы обрушилась на пилота.

\- Хотелось бы знать, - язвительно начала она, - причину моей спешки. Уже в который раз я вынуждена появляться перед вами в неглиже.

\- Поверьте, миледи, что до состояния вашего платья мне нет никакого дела, - буркнул пилот, которому все эти женские колкости были абсолютно безразличны. – Я уже несколько часов получаю странные сигналы.

\- От кого? – гнев Тиа словно рукой сняло. Она без церемоний села в кресло второго пилота, взглянула на бегущую по экрану расшифровку. – Это похоже на язык Тау-Ру…

\- Да. Искажённый так, будто под рукой у шифровальщика был только трофейный передатчик.

Тиа остановила проекцию, всмотрелась в символы.

\- «Летим курсом… Испытываем недостаток в припасах. Просим подобрать». По крайней мере, ясно, что кому-то нужна помощь. Как далеко от нас это судно?

\- Миледи, я бы не советовал…

Девушка мгновенно выпрямилась. Невысокая (она едва достала до плеча самого низкорослого из таурусков-мужчин), в ночной одежде, она излучала властность. Глядя на пилота в упор, Тиа Лана отчеканила:

\- Я не просила совета. Когда я сочту нужным получить его от вас, то сообщу об этом.

\- Миледи, это может быть опасно.

\- Берите курс на источник сигналов. Таков мой приказ.

Шум заработавшего вычислителя перекрыл тяжёлый вздох пилота.

\- Тогда займите пилот-ложемент и пристегнитесь, - мрачно сказал он. – Тот корабль недалеко. А мне, возможно, придётся резко маневрировать.

* * *

Писк зуммера вырвал Эри из тяжёлой дремоты. Несколько дней с Гатто, сидящем на голодном пайке – причём речь шла не о пище – истощили его до предела. Парень видел, как артефакт сосёт из тауруска энергию, видел, как тот сдерживается из последних сил, щадя своего любовника.

«Он делает всё, чтобы я не боялся его. Но если мы в ближайшее время не наткнёмся на какой-нибудь корабль и не «заправим» там этот чёртов футляр – он потеряет рассудок от голода. И тогда мы умрём оба»

Парень осторожно встал, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить тауруска, добрёл до пульта управления. Один взгляд на экраны вымер из его сознания остатки дремоты.  
На сканере быстро росло изображение незнакомого Эри судна. Огромного, – прикинув в уме масштаб чужого корабля и угнанной яхты, человек присвистнул, – идущего со стороны Тау-Ру. Эри не видел оружия, да и сканер не выдавал предупреждающего сигнала, как делал раньше.

\- Пассажирский корабль, - выдохнул парень. – Гатто!

Пульт ожил: яхта ощутила приближение крупного судна и запрашивала намерения пилотов. Уверены ли они, что судно дружественно? Желают ли пристыковаться?

\- Гатто! – позвал Эри громче, и вздрогнул, ощутив знакомое тепло. – Тут судно, - произнес он севшим голосом.

\- Вижу… Явно наши… Но я не могу определить тип.

\- Точно не военное, - Эри напрягся, почувствовав, как вспыхнула и ослабела направленная на него жажда. Силе воли Гатто можно было позавидовать. – Сейчас запросят связь.

\- Тебе лучше уйти из фокуса передатчика.

\- Почему?

\- Тауруски из внутренних областей почти не имели дела с людьми. Не знаю, как они на тебя отреагируют.

Человек хмыкнул:

\- Тогда мне вообще нет смысла прятаться. Ты же не оставишь меня на яхте.

Эри ощутил, как вздрогнул тауруск. И как отстранился от него, будто проводя черту.

\- Нет. Я не так уж плох, как можно обо мне подумать, человек. Как ты там сказал? Будем пока держаться вместе, несмотря ни на что.

С пульта управления донёсся сигнал вызова. Тауруск стоял, опустив голову, погрузившись в собственные мысли. Эри отстранился от пульта, зашёл Гатто за спину, подавив в себе желание обнять того за плечи. Тут, между лопатками, была ложбина, будто самой природой назначенная, чтобы Эри мог прижаться щекой. Раньше у него не было возможности заметить её. А теперь он удивлялся своим мыслям и желанию так поступить. Эри взял себя в руки:

\- Отвечай на вызов, а то нам помогать передумают.

Тауруск усмехнулся и ударил когтем по кнопке. На одном из обзорных экранов возник сумрак ходовой рубки, сплетение трубок жизнеобеспечения пилота. Спустя мгновение в фокусе возникло лицо: бледное, высокомерное, окружённое высокой причёской. Глаза женщины-тауруска испуганно расширились, когда она поняла, что на Гатто нет ни доспеха, ни даже маски.

\- С кем… - голос её сорвался, но она, быстро взяв себя в руки, продолжила. – С кем я говорю?

\- Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто, - представился тауруск. – Офицер армии Повелителя, с личной Его похвалой. С кем говорю я?

\- Леди Тиа Лана Делор, - с апломбом произнесла незнакомка. – Старшая невеста Уканора Горигана Леффа. Вы ничего не слышали о нём?

Гатто улыбнулся.

\- Мы были представлены друг другу. Он и Миракол хотели стать моими братьями.

\- О… - каким-то образом аристократка с Тау-Ру умудрилась вложить в этот звук очень много: и удивление от известия, и радость от встречи с почти знакомым. – Я рада, что курсы наших кораблей пересеклись, офицер.

\- Гатто.

\- Гатто. Вы летите на человеческом судне, не так ли?

Выглянув из-за плеча тауруска, Эри заметил, что леди улыбается.

\- Да. Пришлось захватить его, чтобы покинуть Миронию.

\- О… - теперь в этом звуке непередаваемо сочеталось презрение к возможному дезертиру и восхищение храбростью воина.

\- Я попал в плен, - поспешил уточнить Гатто. Он сделал шаг в сторону и Эри тоже попал в фокус передатчика. – Это мой побратим, Эри Волфсон. Он человек, и мой пленник, но доказал право оставаться воином.

\- Перед жрецом?

\- Перед всеми, - рискнул заявить Эри. Он плохо разбирался в традициях и тонкостях мимики таурусков (особенно дам), но то, что леди сильно смущена, а причина этого – в статусе, присвоенном ему Гатто, было очевидно. Смешивая правду и ложь, тауруск проявил осторожность. Но что если из-за этого им обоим сейчас откажут в помощи?

\- Мы подберём вас, - сказала девушка после томительно долгой паузы. Видимо, ей что-то советовал пилот, оставшийся вне фокуса. – Я и мои сёстры будем рады видеть вас обоих на борту летающей крепости Делоров. – Коротко поклонившись Гатто, девушка выключила связь.

Поняв, что их уже никто не видит, Джеркиган повернулся к Эри и сжал его в объятиях.

\- Ты приносишь удачу, человек, - прошептал он. – Гарем, сам прилетевший в руки! Теперь всё зависит от нас самих.

\- Но ты солгал своим, - заметил Эри. – Хоть и ради спасения наших шкур.

Гатто резко отвернулся от него, заложил руки за спину:

\- Не забывай, меня тоже использовали. Я знаю цену лжи чужим и своим.

Эри счёл за лучшее промолчать.

* * *

Обряд Принятия Имени никогда не был пышным: желающие сменить клан редко хотят, чтобы эта часть их биографии стала известна всем таурускам. Двое, бывшие недавно близнецами Леффами, относились к большинству. Будь их воля – они бы уничтожили все скупые записи о том, что в такой-то день такого-то года Миракол Гориган Лефф отказался от своего родового имени, а два дня спустя то же сделал Уканор Гориган Лефф. И что через неделю два безымянных тауруска приняли цвета и герб Наринаров.

Теперь их звали Раколе и Укеле, и им была доверена охрана верховного жреца при передаче того «правоверным» таурускам. Лица близнецов закрывали серебряные маски, украшенные алыми полосами, тела закутывала простая белая ткань. И то, и другое было знаками неофитов, а под тканью скрывались доспехи, более компактные и прочные, чем были у них раньше. Братья переговаривались между собой по человеческой рации, удобной и надёжной. Неслышно, словно тени, они шагали след в след за Его Святейшеством, наслаждаясь пикантностью момента. Процессия за их спинами охраняла послушников, несущих артефакты, завёрнутые в ткань.

Происходящее выглядело торжественно, несмотря на похоронные цвета одежд – белых у людей и «еретиков», чёрных у «правоверных» – и тишину. Его Святейшество передавали из рук в руки, словно захваченное знамя, на флагмане флота «еретиков», временно объявленного нейтральной территорией. На одном краю посадочной деки выстроилась делегация людей, на другой – «правоверных» таурусков. Роль «еретиков» сводилась к передаче трофеев и организации подписания мирного договора между людьми и таурусками.

Уке разглядел среди таурусков доспехи Командира и самого лорда-протектора. 

\- Не ожидал, что он прилетит сюда, - сказал Уке, переключив рацию на выделенный им с братом канал.

\- Странно, что он вообще захотел увидеть брата. После такого-то позора, - заметил Кол. – Или про нас с тобой хочет расспросить?

\- Думаешь, наша судьба ему интересна?

\- Думаю, что сейчас мы всё увидим. Наберись терпения.

Уке лишь хмыкнул, останавливаясь: процессия достигла заранее проведённой линии. Здесь им следовало передать охраняемого жреца и артефакты «правоверным», а потом стоять, ожидая, когда те отдадут им подписанный мирный договор.

Лорд-протектор вышел вперёд, неся в руках свитки, завёрнутые в алый шёлк. Передав их в руки старшего офицера, он на мгновение замер, а потом шагнул навстречу Его Святейшеству.

Все замерли – этот поступок шёл вразрез с оговоренным ранее протоколом.

\- Что он делает? – ужаснулся Кол.

\- Не знаю, Ми… Раколе. Но сюрпризов я не хочу.

Целую секунду лорд-протектор в упор смотрел на жреца через маску доспеха. Потом взмахнул рукой, и послушники с артефактами двинулись мимо него и жреца, к строю «истинно верующих».

Старший тем временем передал свитки с мирным договорам офицерам людей. 

Уке уже видел этих существ, низкорослых, со слабыми телами. Лишь сила взгляда говорила о том, что они – лидеры, которым подчиняются миллиарды.

«И всё же, если бы мы с братом не доставили им дядю, как говорят люди, «на блюде», война продлилась бы намного дольше, - размышлял Уке, глядя на лорда-протектора, своего названого отца. Сейчас их разделяли несколько метров палубы и Его Святейшество. – Лишь часть людей слабы и глупы, судить по ним обо всей расе – опасно»

\- Мне кажется, отец что-то задумал, - мрачно проговорил Кол.

\- Он теперь нам никто, - флегматично заметил Уке. – Не называй его так.

Старший принёс мирный договор, продемонстрировал лорду-протектору подписи, набросил алый шёлк на свиток. Лефф жестом приказал своему офицеру забрать его.  
А потом он снял с пояса короткий церемониальный меч и передал оружие брату.

Его Святейшество будто ждал этого момента. Выхватив клинок из ножен, он быстро взмахнул им у себя под подбородком, где кончалась маска и начиналось белое одеяние жреца. Алый фонтан ударил в переборку, окропив стоящих рядом кровью священника. Люди закричали – то ли от испуга, то ли от неожиданности. Тауруски гневно взревели; впрочем, Уке ясно слышал древнее «Любо! Любо!». Лорд-протектор дал брату шанс остаться тауруском чести, и он им воспользовался. Это не могло не восхищать.

\- Ну, вот и сюрприз, - Кол стал ещё мрачнее. – Хорошо, что договор успели подписать.

\- Если все три стороны его сейчас нарушат – это будет самый короткий мир в космосе.

К счастью, никто не кинулся затевать схватку. Тело жреца, выплеснув в воздух кровь, мягко осело к ногам лорда-протектора Леффа. Подняв руку, он призвал всех к тишине.

\- Договор был заключён, и все вы свидетели тому, - заявил лорд, обводя всех пронзительным, несмотря на маску, взглядом. – Передача пленных и артефактов состоялась. То, что один из нас выбрал смерть, ничего не значит. Он первым из таурусков смыл позор плена. Надеюсь, так поступили и мои сыновья, которых я не увидел среди возвратившихся. Встреча завершена.

Лорд-протектор повернулся и медленно пошёл в сторону припаркованных на деке челноков. От него веяло такой усталостью и грустью, что Уке не выдержал и вздохнул.

\- Он думает, что мы убили себя, - услышал он тихий голос Раколе. – Это ему приятнее знания, что мы живы и здоровы, пусть и с другими именами.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что он нас никогда не любил.

\- Возможно. Трудно любить живое напоминание о том, на что ты неспособен.

Укеле хмыкнул. Факт, что от лорда-протектора рождаются лишь девочки, долгое время был семейной тайной. Когда стало ясно, что единственный способ избежать слухов о странности лорда – предъявить высокому столичному обществу хотя бы одного сына, старейшины клана приказали отцу допустить партнёра к своему гарему. Братья могли лишь догадываться, как подействовал на гордого, властного тауруска этот приказ. Слухи развеялись, отец стал правой рукой правителя, но унижение не забыл.  
Лорда всегда злило то, что мать и её сёстры-подруги по гарему не считали нужным скрывать: все сыновья зачаты не от лорда-протектора, а от его партнёра. Он так и не смог полюбить приёмных детей. Мальчики стали для него символом унижения. Лорд обращался с ними соответственно, а дети отвечали взаимностью.

Сцена на подписании мирного договора стала апофеозом, высшей точкой таких отношений.

Несколько секунд братья смотрели вслед рослой фигуре лорда-протектора. Затем синхронно повернулись и пошли к своим.

На металле посадочной деки высыхала кровь.


	18. Глава восемнадцатая

Со стороны корабли таурусков могли показаться тяжеловесным нагромождением плоскостей и геометрических тел, непонятно почему летающих в космосе. Они не соответствовали человеческим понятиям об эстетике так же, как понятие «боевого братства» таурусков – христианской морали. Эри не был христианином (во время его учёбы в университете религии стали атрибутами прошлого), но и последователем силы не стал. Летя в угнанной яхте навстречу звездолёту таурусков, парень думал, что вряд ли бы выжил в плену, если бы не «ненужная» профессия культуролога. Вначале привычка замечать и анализировать особенности незнакомой культуры помогала ему не зациклиться на своих переживаниях. Потом собранные данные не раз выручали его в опасных ситуациях.

«Итак, у меня официальный статус пленника и побратима Гатто, - думал Эри, наблюдая, как межзвёздная каракатица неожиданно грациозно разворачивается посадочной декой в сторону яхты. – Надеюсь, это не вызовет отторжения у леди Делор. Как и моё происхождение, отсутствие доспеха у Гатто, его жажда… Вся надежда на то, что тауруски на корабле не зададут правильные вопросы»

Тауруск «посадил» яхту на притягивающий луч и отошёл от пульта управления. Разрушив импровизированную постель, он распаковал свой доспех и принялся одеваться.

\- Помощь нужна?

\- Нет, - отрезал Гатто. – Тебе сейчас лучше вообще ко мне не подходить.

Эри кивнул:

\- А как же тауруски на корабле? Рядом с ними ты сможешь сдерживаться?

\- Не знаю, - тауруск вздохнул почти как человек. – Последнее время я много думал о футляре, о том, что он сделал со мной – превратил в убийцу, сделал зависимым от силы. Это хуже, чем курение дурман-травы.

\- Выбросить его за борт?

\- Самое простое решение. Самое неправильное. Жажда останется. Но реликвия помогает мне держаться между кормлениями, а без неё… - Гатто посмотрел человеку в глаза. – Она всегда была со мной, Эри. Понимаешь? С самого младенчества. Я просто не могу представить, как без неё жить.

\- Но и с футляром – тоже не жизнь. – Парень с трудом выдержал прямой тёмный взгляд. – Ты сам сказал, что это хуже дурман-травы.

\- Потому что приходится убивать.

\- Но ты же не всегда убивал? Как ты кормил её в детстве?

Тауруск задумчиво поправил наплечники. В доспехе, надетом без посторонней помощи, было неудобно. Эри подавил в себе желание подойти и подтянуть несколько ремешков.

\- Брал то, что было рассеяно в воздухе, - тихо сказал Гатто. – Но этого всегда не хватало. Моё первое осознанное чувство – голод. Постоянный, всепожирающий голод. И ещё слабость. Я не хотел становиться убийцей, Эри. Но мне пришлось выбрать между своим выживанием и чужой смертью. Ты знаешь, каково это – делать сложный выбор. Ты сам выбрал жизнь.

Парень отвёл взгляд, не зная, как объяснить тауруску, почему он считал и считает свой выбор малодушием. Что ему просто не хватило смелости покончить с собой, как сделал бы человек чести.

Громада звездолёта приближалась. Стали видны габаритные и парковочные огни, вспышки в защитном поле – вместе с яхтой притягивающий луч увлекал за собой разнообразный космический мусор.

«В конце концов, обтекаемые формы в открытом космосе бессмысленны, - некстати подумал Эри. – Аэродинамика нужна там, где есть сопротивление атмосферы. В безвоздушном пространстве любимые человечеством плавные обводы – атавизм, традиция, отражающая косность мышления»

\- На корабле я буду держать себя в руках, - негромко сказал Гатто. – Иначе всё теряет смысл.

Эри кивнул.

\- И статус пленника для тебя скорее защита.

\- Я знаю. Надеюсь, это не слишком противоречит традициям – быть пленником и побратимом одновременно.

\- Противоречит. Но женщины далеко не всё знают о мужских традициях, а мы не всё знаем о женских, - сообщил тауруск. – Каждый пол живёт в своём мире. Если воин растёт вне клана, как я, то он может не видеть женщин всю свою жизнь.

«Вот причина братства, - одна часть разума Эри автоматически фиксировала информацию, связанную с чужой культурой, вторая гадала, что может случиться на корабле Делоров. – У воинов-таурусков бешеная агрессивность – и вспышки гормонов, которые трансформируются в сексуальную жажду. Гомосексуальные связи помогают снять напряжение. А партнёр становится ещё и другом. Единственным, кому воин доверяет»

Гатто наконец надел защитную маску.

\- Тебе тоже не мешает прикрыть лицо, - заметил он.

\- Я человек.

\- Сейчас ты прежде всего мой побратим.

\- Хорошо. – Эри не собирался лезть в чужой монастырь со своим уставом. Взяв из раскрытого робокса кусок тёмной ткани, он повязал его на голову так, что остались видны лишь глаза. – Пойдёт?

\- Вполне, - согласился Гатто.

Яхту тряхнуло – притягивающий луч затянул судёнышко на посадочную деку и отключился. Эри не знал, что дальше вступило в дело, но сила тяжести начала ощутимо расти, вдавливая его в пол. Тауруск невозмутимо прошёл к люку, парень старался не отставать.

Примерно через минуту – похоже, этого времени хватило, чтобы уравнять давление снаружи и внутри яхты – люк открылся. Первое, что бросилось в глаза Эри – безлюдность. Их никто не встречал. Он понимал: в их положении нельзя рассчитывать на делегацию, но хотя бы один провожатый? Хотя бы для охраны?

Гатто огляделся по сторонам и зашагал к темнеющему неподалёку выступу. Парень двинулся следом, озираясь, стараясь запомнить, как выглядит изнутри необычный корабль, и жалея, что ему не с чем сравнивать увиденное: он просто не бывал на человеческих судах такого же класса.

Выступ оказался люком. Открытым. Тауруск без сомнений вошёл внутрь, в тёмный коридор. Сориентировался по странным знакам на потолке.

\- Куда мы сейчас? В рубку?

\- Нет. И рубка, и внутренний салон закрыты для гостей. Оказаться там без дозволения хозяев не просто невежливо. Это примерно как взять корабль на абордаж, - в голосе тауруска чувствовалась улыбка. – Для таких визитёров, как мы, есть малый салон. Туда и идём.

\- А знаки на потолке? Ваш язык?

\- Идеограммы.

Эри залюбовался округлой золотистой вязью, невольно сравнивая её с привычными с детства геометрическими фантазиями. Утилитарность проигрывала.

Малый салон располагался недалеко от входа. Человек не заметил, как полутёмный коридор перетёк в скудно освещённое помещение, лишённое украшений и мебели.

\- Негостеприимно тут, - заметил Эри, обходя небольшую овальную комнату. – А это зачем? – он кивнул на плохо замаскированные амбразуры. Через щели были видны оружейные стволы.

\- А это на случай, когда гости передумают оставаться гостями. – Гатто сохранял спокойствие. Похоже, такое отношение было ему не в новинку.

Человек улыбнулся под импровизированной маской:

\- Ну, мы не собираемся брать корабль штурмом.

\- А мы бы и не смогли.

Эри вздохнул. Он понятия не имел, сколько придётся ждать. Сел прямо на пол, как привык – в позу лотоса – и отключился от ощущения мира вокруг, чтобы не ощущать бега времени. Из транса его вывело прикосновение Гатто. Парень торопливо поднялся, поправил одежду.

Сначала был шорох и шум шагов. Эри понятия не имел, как одеваются и ведут себя во время светских визитов леди-тауруски, и был готов к чему угодно. Однако увиденное вызвало у него шок.

Первое впечатление – они попали в гости к старым вдовам, не знающим меры в употреблении косметики. Из всего многообразия цветов и оттенков дамы отдавали предпочтение трём: чёрному, белому и алому. Глухие чёрные платья, тяжёлый белый грим, под которым не разглядишь лица, алые точки там, где нужно обозначить губы, чёрные штрихи, рисующие глаза… Не лицо, а маска из грима, под которой не разглядишь живое существо.

Войдя в салон, дамы выстроились клином – ни дать, ни взять боевой порядок – на острие которого была, похоже, их собеседница.

\- Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто, - произнесла она медленно. Голос у женщины был низкий, со странными горловыми переливами. – Я говорю с тобой лицом к лицу, нарушая обычай, потому что принесла тебе скорбную весть. Дело касается чести, и не должно стать известно низкорождённому.

От этих слов, от голоса по коже тауруска будто молния пробежала. Немногочисленные волосы на теле встали дыбом, исподнее прилипло к коже. Гатто замер, стараясь не гадать, что произошло, пока они с Эри добирались на корабль и ждали хозяек в малом салоне.

«Если бы им стало известно о дезертирстве – они бы использовали оружие, скрытое в стенах. Просто, экономично и никакого риска: салон бронирован, пули кораблю не повредят», - успокоил он себя.

\- Война с людьми закончена, - продолжила леди Делор. – Заключён позорный мир.

\- Мир?

\- Да, мир! – леди шагнула вперёд, и Гатто понял: хозяйка корабля ещё очень молода, почти девочка. – Люди спелись с еретиками! Великое предательство опозорило нашу веру!

\- Миледи, - поклонился он, - будьте милосердны. Я долго был в плену и не знаю, о чём вы…

Таурусянка гордо вздёрнула подбородок:

\- Даже плен, даже дружба с человеком – не позор по сравнению с тем, что сделали мой жених и его брат. Идите за нами.

Дамы развернулись синхронно, словно эскадрилья истребителей, отработавших поворот «все вдруг». Многочисленные юбки зашуршали в тесноте коридора. Тауруск даже не оглядывался, чтобы проверить, идёт ли за ним Эри – настолько сильны были смятение в чувствах парня и его удивление.

\- Мы живём в странное время, когда рушатся обычаи, - продолжала леди Делор. – Я говорю с вами лицом к лицу, будто на корабле нет евнуха. Вы приводите с собой человека. Я не знаю, что было между вами, Гатто. Но он должен быть выдающимся воином, иначе будет урон вашей чести.

\- Эри – прекрасный воин, - чуть поклонился тауруск. – Однако ваш клан придерживается старых традиций.

\- Да.

\- Это похвально.

\- Благодарю.

Украшенный резными панелями коридор привёл их в большую залу. Стены внутреннего салона украшала богатая, изысканно задрапированная ткань и старинное оружие. Возле одной стены возвышалась курильница, на полу лежали ковры внахлёст и множество подушек. Леди взмахнула рукой, приглашая садиться; все – и гости, и хозяева – послушно опустились на пол. Гатто постарался сделать вид, что не замечает характерного шелеста бронированных вставок.

\- Мне неприятно сознавать, что мы нарушаем древние традиции, пусть даже вынужденно, - повторила Лана Делор, глядя в лицо Гатто. – Но то, что делаем мы – ничто перед проступком Леффов. Я благодарю силу за то, что она вразумила нашего отца не подписывать загодя брачный контракт. Потому что… - она перевела дыхание, - нет ничего хуже, чем разделить позор с теми, кто предал всех таурусков.

\- Миледи, вы знаете о новостях с переднего края больше меня…

\- Я расскажу то, что известно мне самой. Его Святейшество позволил захватить себя. Оказался в плену еретиков и людей, вместе с реликвиями. А Правитель и лорд-протектор, как купцы, обменяли реликвии на подписи в мирном договоре, - таурусянка быстро и чётко выговаривала слова, хотя исходящие от неё горечь и грусть пропитали воздух. – Близнецы Леффы были на одном челноке с Его Святейшеством, их судьба неизвестна.

Гатто задумчиво опустил голову.

«Мир. Война закончена. Еретики и люди нашли способ надавить на Правителя. Интересно, как они заполучили реликвии и жреца? И как реагируют тауруски, живущие вдалеке от переднего края… Их можно понять – они привыкли слышать лишь о победах. Нескончаемых. О новых мирах, готовых к заселению. О том, что всё новые низшие расы признают главенство нашей религии. И вот теперь им показали обратную сторону наших побед»

Тауруск как мог сохранял спокойствие. Хотя от услышанного мысли роем носились в голове.

«Теперь сёстры Делор – невесты без жениха. Клан почитает древние традиции, самые строгие. По ним отвергнутый или брошенный гарем – бесчестье, которое не смыть даже кровью. Предложив им брачный союз, я не только стану во главе собственного клана, я спасу Делоров от бесчестья. А это у древних родов ценится дороже положения в свете и состояния»

Он медленно поднял глаза на сестёр Делор. Юные, почти дети. Гарем без жениха, в прошлой жизни предназначенный одному из близнецов Леффов. Интересно, которому из них?

\- Теперь их судьба не имеет значения. Оказаться в плену может каждый солдат. Но те, кому не удаётся бежать, теряют честь. А это больше, чем потерять жизнь.

Леди задумчиво кивнула:

\- Нас больше не интересуют Леффы.

\- Возможно, вас заинтересует кто-то ещё. - Гатто осёкся, увидев яростный взгляд, и поспешил добавить: - Простите меня, миледи. Я слишком долго был на окраине.

\- Слишком долго?

\- Почти всю жизнь. Я мало знаком с древними обычаями. Особенно с обычаями женской части дома.

Леди Лана вымученно улыбнулась:

\- В это с трудом верится. У вас манеры благородного тауруска.

\- Благодарю вас, миледи, но я простой воин. И наверняка успел нарушить немало правил.

\- Я тоже их нарушила, беседуя с вами лицом к лицу, без евнуха, в сопровождении моих сестёр. Отныне от нашего имени будет говорить доверенный слуга. Его голос – голос любой из нас. – Леди порывисто встала, её движение повторили остальные девушки. – До встречи.

Тауруск учтиво поклонился.

Наблюдая, как женщины покидают салон – плавной походкой, выдающей не только занятия танцами – Гатто мысленно улыбался. Он не лгал, называя себя «старым солдатом», но был излишне скромен, заявляя, что плохо знаком с древними обычаями. Ему было известно, с кем могут общаться невесты через доверенного слугу.

С будущим женихом.

«Интересно, что произошло с кланом Делор? Что заставило гордых приверженцев древности искать покровительства Леффов? И сможет ли это помешать мне возродить свой собственный клан?»

Слушая, как затихает в коридоре шуршание многочисленных юбок, Гатто поймал себя на том, что напряжение и тревога напрочь вытеснили ощущение жажды из его сознания. Подумав о жажде, он тут же вспомнил об Эри, и оглянулся.

Человек сидел неподалёку, погружённый в свои мысли. Почувствовав на себе взгляд тауруска, парень открыл глаза:

\- Всё в порядке?

\- Да. Мы остаёмся здесь. Но тебя как равного они не примут.

Гатто ощутил всплеск смешанных эмоций: спокойствие, смирение и горечь.

\- Об этом я уже догадался, - голос Эри был бесстрастен.

Тауруск поднял взгляд на ритуальную курильницу. От тлеющих углей поднимались синеватые нити ароматного дыма – кто-то из женщин недавно медитировал, глядя на мерцающие огни.

\- Ты воин, и решаешь сам за себя, - тихо сказал Гатто.

Человек усмехнулся:

\- Теперь мне хочется вернуться на яхту и улететь как можно дальше. Удерживает лишь здравый смысл: эта игрушка не способна на долгие перелёты. Наше бегство почти исчерпало её ресурс. Так что пока я остаюсь здесь. Вынужденно.

\- Но ты хочешь улететь.

\- Да, я этого хочу. 

Тауруск кивнул: от воина, каким всегда был человек, нельзя было ожидать другого решения. Но мысль о расставании почему-то отдалась болью в сознании.

\- А как же быть вместе, несмотря ни на что?

Эри грустно улыбнулся.

\- Приключения закончились, Гатто. Ты уже в безопасности, но и я не хочу больше рисковать. Надеюсь, ты меня поймёшь.

Он выдержал прямой взгляд тауруска, и Гатто сказал:

\- Ты улетишь. На собственном корабле. Даю тебе слово чести.

\- Мне всё равно, что это будет за корабль, - парень упруго поднялся с пола и вышел в коридор. Гатто чувствовал, что его слова о чести и плене глубоко ранили человека, но ничего изменить уже не мог. «Мне не всё равно, - подумал тауруск, закрывая глаза. – Для меня это важно, Эри»


	19. Глава девятнадцатая

Несколько дней прошло в томительном ожидании. Всё это время Гатто не находил себе места. Будто запертый в клетку дикий зверь, он мерил шагами каюту – два туда, два обратно – иногда задерживаясь, чтобы бросить взгляд на листы бумаги, покрытые вязью официального языка Тау-Ру. Ему написали все тринадцать сестёр Делор, и каждая – в изысканных выражениях, приличным для знатных девушек образом – пыталась выяснить, кто он и что представляет собой как мужчина.

Гатто раздражало в этих письмах всё: язык, обходительная речь и чисто женская навязчивость. Из-за них тауруск предпочитал суровую простоту и древнее воинское братство. Женщины – существа из другого мира, с другими условностями и традициями. Общаться с ними – всё равно что говорить на другом языке. Даже с людьми Гатто было проще. По крайней мере, не приходилось ломать голову над тем, как составить предложение так, чтобы оно читалось одновременно куртуазно и невинно.

Он подхватил самую последнюю записку и сел прямо на пол. Её написала Хоар Лана, вторая по старшинству из сестёр Делор, самая необычная из них. Продираясь через цветистую манеру речи, Гатто старался понять, отчего девушке интересны будни одиночки, воина-тауруска без клана. Её восторженность казалась Джеркигану неуместной и невежливой, а любопытство – вызывающим. При мысли, что на вопросы нужно будет ответить так, чтобы самому не показаться грубым солдафоном, у тауруска заболела голова.

Не связывай его условности, тауруск бы написал так: «Милая девушка, возблагодарите судьбу за то, что она не вырвала вас из лона семьи, не заставила скитаться по свету без поддержки. Вы росли в любви и безопасности, и вы ещё слишком молоды, чтобы оценить по достоинству преимущества, которые вам даёт содействие клана. Я воин, и сердце моё огрубело от долгих скитаний без надёжного дома и одинокой жизни. И такую судьбу я не пожелаю никому, тем более – юной особе, мечтающей о романтических приключениях на свою голову».

Увы, Гатто знал достаточно, чтобы понять: именно такой ответ, ясный и трезвый, Хоар Лана воспримет как самую беспардонную грубость. И потому ломал голову над тем, чтобы высказать то же самое – но более цветисто и обтекаемо.

Стук в дверь отвлёк его от размышлений. Встав, тауруск пересёк каюту, закрыл лицо маской и без опасений распахнул дверь. Молчаливый «доверенный слуга», согнувшись в поклоне, передал ему завёрнутый в шёлк свиток.

Закрыв дверь и отбросив маску в сторону, Гатто развернул новое послание. Улыбнулся, поняв от кого оно, вчитался в округлую вязь официального Общего Языка. В отличие от младшей сестры, Тиа Лана была выдержана и практична – а потому более понятна. И приятна.

«Я вновь пишу вам, едва выдержав пристойную для общения паузу. Не сочтите это за дерзость или невоспитанность; обстоятельства подгоняют меня. Не сомневаюсь, подобный гнёт вам знаком – как любому тауруску чести, не раз отвечавшему за тех, кто доверился ему»

Гатто улыбнулся. Ещё никто не просил у него извинения столь изысканно. Если и дальше так пойдёт – переписка с высокородными дамами начнёт ему нравиться.

«Наш корабль приближается к Миронии, и хотя война уже закончена, нам предстоит немало испытаний. Я говорю «нам», потому что и вы, и мы находимся в сомнительных обстоятельствах. Вы – как сбежавший из плена воин, мы – как невесты оказавшегося в плену тауруска. Если мы появимся у Миронии, сохранив текущий статус, чести каждого из нас будет нанесён урон»

Джеркиган усмехнулся про себя. Точнее не скажешь.

«Я вижу лишь один путь к спасению, и я хочу обсудить его с вами. Жду вас в общем салоне. Приходите, как только прочтёте письмо. С уважением, леди Тиа»

Тауруск выпустил из пальцев лист бумаги и тот зашелестел, сворачиваясь. Прошло всего лишь несколько дней, и Тиа Лана Делор снова нарушила древние традиции. Во имя чести, своей и чужой. Руководствуясь присущим ей прагматизмом.

Честь – вот самая уважаемая и самая древняя традиция таурусков.

Гатто тщательно приладил маску и вышел из каюты. Быстро прошёл коридором, на удивление пустым днём. Наверняка не только он предпочитал коротать время в одиночестве.

В общем салоне тоже было тихо и пустынно. Дымились благовония в трёхрогой курильнице, и женская фигура в чёрном стояла перед ней на коленях. Гатто не сразу узнал леди Тиа, – раньше он не видел её со спины, – а узнав, замер у входа.

Закончив медитировать, леди встала и повернулась к нему лицом. Без грима она выглядела совсем юной. Гатто поднял руки и отстегнул тщательно прилаженную маску. Девушка едва заметно улыбнулась и кивнула, благодаря за доверие.

\- Раз уж мы стоим тут лицом к лицу, не будем тратить время на излишние церемонии, - сухо произнесла она. – Я писала вам, что вижу лишь один выход для спасения нашей чести.

\- Я слышу вас.

Тиа подошла ближе. Так, что Гатто смог посмотреть прямо в тёмные глаза девушки. Они были разного роста, Тиа едва доставала ему до груди, но его не покидало ощущение равенства во всём, вплоть до силы духа. Равенства иного, чем с Эри, и всё же похожего.

\- Отец дал мне возможность принять решение. В брачном контракте не указано конкретное имя. Предполагалось, что женихом – моим и сестёр – будет Уканор Гориган Лефф. Но только если я это одобрю. – Девушка снова улыбнулась, ощутив удивление Гатто. – Так вышло, что Лефф потерял возможность быть испытанным мной. Он пропал до того, как я прилетела.

Про испытание первой ночи Гатто слышал, и не раз. Священное право старшей дочери решать за сестёр было древним, как сама сила. Если жених не нравился ей, то его отвергали все. И далеко не каждый воин проходил испытание с честью.

Девушка молчала, опустив глаза. Гатто понял – она ждёт хода от него. Навязываться самой в невесты было для неё оскорбительно и даже унизительно. Тауруску только этого и требовалось.

\- Я предлагаю вам, Тиа Лана Делор, и вашим сёстрам, взять имя моего клана и стать матерью-прародительницей, поскольку из всего нашего рода остался лишь я.

Он учтиво склонил голову. Тиа выдержала положенную моменту паузу и поклонилась в ответ.

\- Я согласна, Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто. Но вам тоже необходимо быть испытанным мной.

У Гатто пересохло во рту. Он догадывался, что Тиа Делор может предложить ему это – и всё равно растерялся. В последний раз Джеркиган был с женщиной ещё в училище, до того как впервые отправиться на передний край. Да, его наравне со всеми обучали науке доставлять наслаждение. Любому партнёру, и мужчине, и женщине. Доверие тауруски ценили превыше всего. И всё равно – с женщиной он не был давно. Слишком давно.

\- И как скоро будет это испытание? – глухим голосом спросил он.

\- До Миронии осталось несколько часов. Сёстры уже начали готовить каюту для обряда.

Гатто улыбнулся. Что ж, ему тоже было нужно время, чтобы подготовиться.

* * *

Предстоящее испытание, пожалуй, можно было сравнить с дуэлью, выступлением на суде или сражением. Тут тоже ставилась на кон честь – личная честь тауруска, мужчины и воина. Женщине, до сих пор не знавшей его, бывшей одновременно субъектом поклонения и объектом торга, следовало решить, достоин ли он быть мужем ей и её сёстрам, поднимется ли тауруск ещё на одну ступень в неписаной табели о рангах, или останется тем, кем был – до следующего удобного случая? Женитьба в обществе Тау-Ру не узаконивала постоянные интимные отношения, а скорее давала основание для них. Мужчина, который мог позаботиться о гареме, приобретал уважение и общественный вес – тем больший, чем больше была его семья. Почтенному негоцианту и воину-командиру следовало иметь пять или семь жён. Аристократы и олигархи женились для начала на десяти или более сёстрах. Гарем Правителя, по слухам, состоял из ста жён.

Выйдя из салона, Гатто хотел погрузиться в медитацию. Но волнение, неожиданно охватившее его, было чересчур сильным. Сосредоточиться не удавалось. И он, сам не зная почему, отправился к Эри.

Как и тауруск, Эри занимал отдельную каюту. Гатто знал, где она находится, но за несколько дней полёта так и не смог зайти к человеку. Отчасти из-за того, что время его было занято перепиской с высокородными леди, отчасти – потому, что последние слова уже были сказаны, а мосты разведены. Их теперь ничего не связывало. По крайней мере, официально.

И всё же Гатто, поняв, что никак не может успокоиться, пересёк длинный коридор и постучал в дверь каюты Эри.

Тот открыл сразу, будто ждал. На тауруска обрушилась волна смешанных эмоций: удивление, радость, и почти сразу – волевое усилие, пригасившее этот огонь.

\- Привет, - глухо сказал Эри. – Не думал, что мы снова увидимся.

\- Я тоже. – Гатто шагнул через порог, не спрашивая разрешения, и парень машинально сделал шаг назад, впуская его. – Через несколько часов мы будем на орбите Миронии.

\- Вот как? Интересно, что там делать судну таурусков?

\- Просить помощи у своих. Ресурсы этого корабля на пределе, мы не можем сами вернуться к центральным мирам Тау-Ру.

Человек кивнул, делая вид, что тема ему интересна. На самом деле, чувствовал Гатто, на языке у Эри вертелся только один вопрос: зачем тауруск хочет его видеть.

\- Мне скоро предстоит испытание, - Джеркиган решил пойти навстречу парню. За время плена тауруск хорошо изучил своего донора и партнёра, и знал: Эри будет сгорать от любопытства, но не заговорит первым о том, что его волнует. – От него зависит моя честь и моя жизнь.

\- Что это за испытание?

\- Ты бы назвал это первой брачной ночью. Только она происходит до заключения брака.

\- Как это?

Гатто развёл руки в стороны, абсолютно по-человечески:

\- Старшая из невест решит, гожусь ли я в мужья им всем.

Эри фыркнул, давя смех.

\- Извини, но я не вижу проблемы. Она женщина, ты мужчина. Если вы нравитесь друг другу, то… - он пожал плечами. – К тому же я знаю о женщинах-таурусках гораздо меньше, чем ты. Сам понимаешь, какой из меня советчик.

\- Я пришёл не за советом, Эри. За поддержкой. – Гатто тяжело опустился в нишу для сидения. Здесь, рядом с человеком, он ощущал себя более спокойным, чем полчаса назад. – Я сражался на переднем крае больше двадцати лет, если считать по вашему календарю, и всё это время рядом были только мужчины. Конечно, я знаю, как доставить удовольствие женщине: как все тауруски, я изучал искусство наслаждения и доверия. Но всё это время у меня были только мужчины.

Эри озадаченно сел рядом.

\- Я подумал… До того, как попасть в плен, ты предпочитал женщин…

\- Человеческих женщин, Гатто, - уточнил парень. – Всё-таки у наших рас психология разная. Про обычаи я даже не говорю. По сравнению с людьми, тауруски очень сильно формализованы. У вас для всего есть обряды и правила, нарушать которые чревато. Я догадываюсь, насколько важно для тебя это испытание, так что просто не отважусь дать совет.

\- Но есть же что-то общее? Иначе… - Он хотел добавить: «Иначе бы мы так и не сумели найти общий язык, ты бы остался добычей, а я – завоевателем», но не решился. Гатто не собирался наводить вновь мосты. Эри сделал свой выбор, он не имеет право его неволить.

Парень задумчиво посмотрел на тауруска, будто догадывался о его мыслях. И, как Гатто, предпочёл сделать вид, что разговор между ними – только о женщинах.

\- Общее? Лишь то, что мужчины и женщины как два разных вида внутри одного. Не знаю, как принято ублажать ваших дам. С нашими иметь дело и просто, и сложно. Им нужно давать то, чего они хотят больше всего в данный момент. А вот как это определить… Тебе проще, Гатто. Ты чувствуешь эмоции. Ты можешь дотронуться до неё и понять, нравится ей твоё прикосновение или нет. А я могу лишь догадываться, от чего она стонет – от того, что ей действительно приятно, или от того, что ей втемяшилось в голову изобразить необыкновенно сильный оргазм.

\- Как это? – удивился Гатто. – Как можно изобразить оргазм?

\- Ну вот так, - развёл руками Эри, усмехнувшись. – Иди, покоряй свою принцессу. И радуйся, что ты можешь понять, чего она от тебя хочет.

* * *

Ярко-алые и золотые ленты рядами свисали с потолка каюты, пологом стелились над ложем, в которое превратился пол. Циновки в несколько слоёв, покрывала из узорчатого шёлка, изящные курильницы в головах, тяжёлый аромат воскуренных благовоний – всё это Тиа Лана видела, и не раз. Как старшей, ей пришлось оценить уже троих женихов, и каждый раз торжественность обряда перетекала в скуку.

Первый раз ей всё было в новинку. Она с восторгом выслушала оду в свою честь – довольно приличную – испытала на себе череду оральных ласк, хорошо знакомых ещё со школы доверия (тогда они ещё не казалась девушке заученными), и с наслаждением приготовилась отдаться высокородному и куртуазному жениху. Увы, тауруск слишком долго откладывал главную часть испытания. Силы его истощились в самый важный момент, и даже с помощью Тиа мужчина оказался неспособен взять её.

Второй раз оказался почти точной копией первого, с той разницей, что жених не перегорел от волнения. Но Тиа он всё равно не понравился: его пот странно пах, а кожа была горько-сладкой на вкус. Потом ей сказали – такое бывает у тех, кто принимает дизиаки или курит дурман-траву, и Тиа запомнила это будущее. Девушке не хотелось, чтобы она и её сёстры боролись с наркотиком за внимание мужа, или, что ещё хуже, страдали от понимания того, что мужчина не может взять их без помощи возбуждающего средства.

Третий вёл себя так же. Куртуазные стихи, череда заученных ласк – и никакого внимания к её тайным желаниям. Никакого стремления понять, стало пережитое истинной вершиной наслаждения или только послужило разрядкой для истомлённых желанием тел. Он предложил вместе использовать дизиак; из любопытства и желания рассеять скуку Тиа рискнула – и на всю жизнь запомнила унизительный, непрекращающийся зуд там, где должно было рождаться наслаждение.

Одеваясь для встречи с четвёртым женихом, Тиа Лана Делор дала себе слово, что не согласится ни на какие эксперименты. Дизиаки, дурман-трава, новые позиции – всё это наверняка будет хуже, чем скука выученных наизусть ласк.

«Тем более, - повторила она себе, - что сейчас от моего решения зависит честь клана Делор»

Тиа Лана зашла в украшенную сёстрами каюту, села в изголовье пестревшего шелками ложа. Вместо бронированного платья на ней была прозрачная алая сорочка, тело украшали тонкие золотые цепи и браслеты, распущенные волосы сдерживали парные гребни. Девушка была как драгоценность, ожидающая суженого в богато украшенной шкатулке.

И он пришёл.

Пришёл в боевом доспехе, от которого избавился без посторонней помощи, не красуясь перед ней, но и не торопясь. Изящно двигаясь, снял исподнее и осторожно ступил на ложе.

У Тиа перехватило дыхание.

Гатто был красив – мужественной, дикой красотой воина, презирающего законы куртуазности. Он не удалял полученные в боях шрамы, не осветлял кожу до болезненной прозрачности, как было модно делать в столице. Сильные, упругие мышцы перекатывались под золотистой кожей, когда он двигался.

Медленно, будто смущаясь, Гатто приблизился к ней и смерил её взглядом.

Тиа зарделась – потому что ещё никто, ни один жених, не смотрел на неё так, будто не было ни драгоценностей, ни сорочки, ни спускающихся на грудь волос. И ни у кого до сих пор не вставало, подрагивая, мужское естество, от одного взгляда на неё.

Тауруск опустился перед ней на четвереньки, толкнул её на спину. Уверенно разорвал тонкий пурпур сорочки, провёл ладонями по всему телу, лаская. Руки Гатто были грубыми, но нежными, и Тиа ощутила, как всю её пронизала дрожь.

Раньше такого не было.

Гатто развёл её ноги и склонился к ней – туда, где по мнению куртуазных мужчин, был цветок наслаждения. Они воспевали это место в стихах, но лишь Гатто уверенно целовал и ласкал его сейчас, заставляя девушку выгибаться и извиваться от удовольствия. Сильные пальцы мяли и тискали бёдра, но боль только оттеняла восторг и усиливала желание. Тиа протянула к нему руки, запустила пальцы в медную гриву – и закричала радостно, услышав его рык.

\- Хочу тебя, - потребовала она срывающимся голосом. – Возьми меня сейчас.

И Гатто, к восторгу леди, послушался. Выпрямившись упруго, он вонзился в неё, огромный и твёрдый, рыча от наслаждения. Бешено двигая бёдрами, он упивался её телом, содрогаясь от экстаза. В какой-то момент Тиа показалось, что он хочет выйти из неё, и чтобы не отпустить, задержать Гатто на себе, девушка обвила его ногами и руками, выгнулась, крича от наслаждения – и с радостью поняла, что это было именно то, чего он хотел сейчас.

Вместе они содрогнулись и выгнулись, рыча. Одновременно ощутили экстаз, который только усилился от такой синхронности. Вместе опустились на пёстрый шёлк, не отваживаясь расцепиться друг с другом.

Лёжа под приятно тяжёлым, пряно пахнущим мужским телом, Тиа делала то, на что никогда не решилась бы в объятиях куртуазного жениха из высшего света – гладила покрытую испариной кожу тауруска, сжимала его бёдра своими, и чувствовала, как покидает обоих истинное наслаждение.

Глядя в потолок, леди Тиа решила, что всё получилось как нельзя лучше. Честь клана Делор будет сохранена, Гатто наверняка понравится всем сёстрам, ну а отец…

«А что отец? – подумалось ей. – Если Гатто станет главой возрождённого клана, то я буду не только старшей женой, но и матерью-прародительницей. Кто из живущих ныне женщин-таурусков может похвастаться этим титулом?»

Дыхание Гатто стало размеренным и глубоким, мышцы расслабились – и Тиа с изумлением поняла: мужчина заснул, ощутив себя в безопасности рядом с ней. И это доверие оказалось намного приятнее всех комплиментов, сказанных ей куртуазными претендентами.


	20. Глава двадцатая

Корабль семьи Делор дрейфовал на границе системы Миронии: Гатто убедил Тиа, что космос возле зоны боёв может быть опасен. Впрочем, понятие «граница» в пространстве довольно размыто, так что корабль на самом деле постепенно сносило к крайней планете системы – газовому гиганту, чьими кольцами пассажиры могли любоваться через обзорный экран.

Леди Тиа, однако, не привлекало это зрелище. Вместе с пилотом она просматривала отчёты бортовых компьютеров, и мрачнела всё больше и больше.

\- Даже не предполагала, что два живых существа так сильно увеличивают нагрузку на систему жизнеобеспечения, - наконец произнесла она. – Ресурсы на исходе.

\- Прикажете связаться с любым из наших кораблей?

\- И с портом на человеческой планете тоже. Закон о взаимопомощи ещё не отменили.

\- Они потребуют оплаты, миледи.

Тиа Лана взглянула на пилота в упор, и тауруск спокойно выдержал её взгляд.

\- У нас достаточно средств, чтобы купить необходимое, - отрезала девушка. – Свяжитесь со всеми, кто-нибудь нас примет.

Пилот кивнул и повернулся к приборам, Тиа откинулась в кресле, размышляя. Положение, в котором оказались она и сёстры, мягко говоря, было щекотливым. Денежные затруднения не только вынудили клан согласиться с Леффами и отправить своих дочерей на передний край, но и лететь туда фактически с «билетом в один конец». Гарантией благополучия и безопасности были Леффы, жрец и военачальник. До недавних пор никто из таурусков не задался бы вопросами – «Что будет, если Лорд-протектор не захватит планету? Что станет, если Его Святейшество попадёт в плен?».

Что будет с ними сейчас, когда оба старших наверняка не у дел, а близнецы Леффы пропали?

Будь у них в достатке вода и воздух, Тиа, не раздумывая, отдала бы приказ возвращаться. Но судно не предназначалось для долгих путешествий без сопровождения.

\- Нам отвечают, миледи.

\- Кто?

\- Порт Миронии. Требуют гарантий ненападения.

\- У нас мирное судно, - сказала девушка. – Какие ещё нужны гарантии?

\- Они требуют досмотра, - глаза пилота считывали текст с экрана переводчика: люди в порту Миронии не знали языка таурусков, всё сказанное переводил компьютер. – И сдачи оружия. Всего. Включая личное.

Тиа Лана шумно вдохнула воздух. Лишить тауруска оружия?! Неслыханная дерзость.

\- Может, нам ещё и лица открыть?

\- Секунду… Да, это требование у них тоже есть.

\- Невероятно. Больше никто не отозвался?

\- Пока нет. Люди требуют ответа.

\- Передайте: их требования идут вразрез с нашими традициями. Капитану нужно время, чтобы посоветоваться с экипажем. – Тиа, негодуя, выбралась из капитанского кресла. Ей действительно был необходим совет, но не всего экипажа, а Гатто.

Выйдя из рубки, девушка столкнулась с младшей сестрой.

\- Извини, Хоар, но мне сейчас не до созерцания красот природы, - бросила она, быстро идя по коридору. Сестра не отставала. – В чём дело?

\- Ты не рассказала нам о Гатто. Не объяснила, почему решила принять его.

\- Мне казалось, что ты способна понимать такое без объяснений.

\- Я ощущала твои эмоции, сестра, - голос Хоар стал обвиняющим. – Ты забыла о долге, когда была с ним. Он понравился тебе… потому что понравился. Это невероятно.

Тиа улыбнулась про себя, вспомнив, что недавно применила такое же слово к человеческим поступкам. Поистине, сегодня невероятный день.

\- Наступит момент, когда ты меня поймёшь, дорогая, - остановившись возле каюты Гатто, Тиа Лана нажала на ручку двери. – А пока оставь нас, нужно обсудить срочную и важную проблему. – И, не дожидаясь возражений сестры, девушка скользнула в приоткрывшуюся дверь. Её не удивило, что Гатто сидел в исподнем. В конце концов, он почти их супруг. Но то, что он делал…

Воин-тауруск, вольготно расположившись на полу, читал необычной формы книгу и говорил сам с собой, обсуждая прочитанное. Девушка осторожно присела рядом, попыталась заглянуть через плечо – и замерла, остановленная сильной рукой.

\- Что случилось? – Гатто быстро сел, убрав книгу. Тиа сделала вид, что не заметила недоверия жениха.

\- Ресурсы нашего корабля на исходе, и я отдала приказ запросить помощь. Откликнулись пока только люди, и выставили нам почти невыполнимые условия.

\- Например?

\- Открыть наши тела всем глазам. Сдать оружие. Позволить досмотреть корабль.

Тауруск замер.

\- Угнанная яхта, - прошептал он. – Она ещё на борту.

\- Уже нет, и давно. – Тиа позволила себе мысленно улыбнуться тому, что бывалый воин забыл об угнанном корабле. – Мы сбросили её, как только перенесли сюда ваши вещи. Хотели сэкономить топливо.

\- Тогда остаёмся только мы. Я и человек. Наше появление на борту нельзя объяснить.

\- Гатто, - услышав своё имя, тауруск вскинул голову, и Тиа посмотрела ему в глаза. – Неужели вас заботит лишь это? Неужели вас не возмущает, что придётся сдать оружие и обнажить лица? Или в плену вас научили мириться с этим?

\- Не научили, - воин положил руки на плечи Тиа, чуть сжал их – и девушка ощутила, как по телу волной прокатился знакомый трепет. – Но помогли осознать: не доспех и оружие делают меня тауруском. Я остаюсь воином Тау-Ру, даже будучи голым в толпе людей.

\- Они…

\- Они знают: привычное им – унизительно для нас. Люди давно поступаются гордостью ради безопасности и комфорта. Я понял это, изучая их книги.

\- Но зачем?

\- Поступаться или изучать?

\- Поступаться. Изучать врага разумно, это даёт возможности к победе, - сказав так, девушка ощутила: её ответ понравился будущему мужу.

\- Я не сумел понять это, - Гатто обнял её, притянул к себе. – Люди живут ещё более скученно, чем мы в своих городах, они знают, как пагубно это для психики – но всё равно сбиваются вместе, будто стадные животные.

Тиа вздохнула, провела рукой по волосам Гатто – жёстким, немного вьющимся, со странным рыжеватым отливом.

\- Что делать, если кроме людей, никто не ответит на просьбу о помощи? Принять их условия? Все будут возмущены таким невиданным унижением.

\- Спроси тех, кто будет громче всех возмущаться, что лучше – унижение или смерть? Скажи им – наш выбор не между гордостью и трусостью, а между медленной смертью от удушья и жажды и возможностью выжить и отомстить за себя.

Тиа заглянула в глубокие тёмные глаза:

\- Именно это ты говорил себе в плену?

\- Нет. – Гатто улыбнулся, хищно обнажив клыки. – Я мечтал, как отблагодарю каждого из тех, кто приложил руку к моему пребыванию у людей. Кому просто вырву горло, а кому придумаю смерть подольше. Чтобы исполнить эту мечту, нужно выжить. – Девушка чувствовала: в душе воина бушует ураган эмоций, в то время как лицо и голос остаются спокойными. – Я выжил тогда, и хочу выжить сейчас.

Тиа Лана закусила губу, ощутив угрозу в словах Гатто – не персональную, а обращённую ко всем, кто станет на его пути.

\- Я поговорю с каждым, чтобы не было бунта. И я очень надеюсь, что на нашу просьбу о помощи отзовётся хотя бы один корабль таурусков.

Воин кивнул. Его руки по-прежнему лежали на талии девушки.

\- Мне надо идти. Отпусти своего капитана, - Тиа улыбнулась, вспомнив прошлую ночь.

\- Слушаюсь, офицер, - Гатто улыбнулся в ответ, на сей раз без клыков, и разомкнул объятия. Девушка соскользнула с его колен, отправилась к входу:

\- Там, за дверью, ждёт моя сестра. Она пока не понимает, отчего я согласилась принять тебя, сделать нашим женихом. Если хочешь – объясни ей.

Тауруск дотянулся до книги, убрал её подальше от случайных взглядов. Потом сел на кровати, скрестив ноги:

\- Объясню с удовольствием. А заодно расскажу о выживании. Ты не против?

\- Нет. – Тиа поправляла платье перед зеркалом, раздумывая о чём-то. – Она немного странная, наша Хоар. Странная, но почти безобидная. И очень любит ласку.

\- Я понял, капитан Тиа. Зови сестру.

Девушка улыбнулась ему и выскользнула за дверь.

* * *

Чтобы получить ответы со всех кораблей таурусков, потребовалось десять часов. Всё это время капитан Тиа Лана Делор провела в рубке, до последнего надеясь, что кто-нибудь из своих войдёт в их бедственное положение.

Бесполезно.

Имя Леффов, которое до сих пор открывало любые двери и служило гарантом безопасности, стало подобием чумы. Все, кто знали о связи двух семейств, почитали за лучшее оказаться как можно дальше и от Леффов, и от Делоров. И если причина неприязни к первым была ясна (Тиа уже знала, на каких условиях был заключён мир), то отношение к ним можно было объяснить лишь одним.

«Трусы! – ругалась про себя Тиа в бессильной злобе. – Жалкие, ничтожные трусы! Не воины. Ни один не дерзнул протянуть руку помощи, поступить так, как диктует честь. Разбежались, словно падальщики, завидевшие охотника. Все боятся, все. Ещё не знают, чего именно – но уже стремятся отшатнуться, на всякий случай»

\- Пилот, - позвала девушка. Она старалась говорить спокойно и уверенно, невольно подражая Гатто. – Вызовите порт Миронии. Запросите у них разрешение встать на внешний рейд.

\- Миледи…

\- Вы сами слышали, пилот, какую помощь нам предоставили соплеменники, - сарказм Тиа не сдержала, как ни пыталась. – Остаётся надеяться, что у торговцев чуждой нам расы больше чести и уважения к контракту.

Она устало откинулась в кресле, прикрыла глаза. Сил не осталось даже на ненависть – ко всем, кто приложил руку к сложившейся ситуации.

\- Вы в самом деле надеетесь на это?

Тиа Лана горько улыбнулась. Честный ответ был – «нет». Но она являлась капитаном, и отвечала за всех. Поможет ли спасению экипажа и пассажирок лишнее волнение? Вряд ли. Переведя дыхание, девушка солгала:

\- Да, я надеюсь. – И добавила про себя: «Ведь другого шанса у нас просто нет». 

\- Пришёл ответ с Миронии. – Пилот замешкался, вникая в переведённый компьютером текст, и Тиа поймала себя на том, что хочет закричать на него, чтобы поторопить. Сжав кулаки, девушка постаралась успокоить дыхание: сейчас не время для глупых истерик. – Они согласны принять нас на внешнем рейде. Проблемы оплаты будут урегулированы.

\- А контракт?

\- Условия прежние: полный досмотр, сдача оружия, открытые лица. Оплата… что это за слово, «бартер»?

\- Запросите у них разъяснение, - Тиа облегчённо вздохнула. Одной проблемой стало меньше. – И выходите из дрейфа.

\- Повинуюсь, госпожа.

Двигатели прибавили мощность – и корабль, вздрогнув, повернулся к мерцающему шарику Миронии. Постепенно ускоряясь, он вскоре достиг своей крейсерской скорости. На внешнем рейде судно должно было оказаться через сутки.

* * *

Говоря леди Делор об опасностях военного космоса, Гатто скорее преуменьшил число угроз. Он ярко и красочно живописал, как осколки погибших кораблей притягиваются друг к другу, образуя неуправляемые астероиды, дрейфующие в темноте космоса. Часть вооружения там ещё находится в рабочем состоянии, и может принять за цель любой проходящий мимо корабль. 

Он ничего не сказал о минах – в первую очередь потому, что сам мало знал о них. Никто не объясняет пехоте, как действует современная «умная» мина, оставленная в космосе. Заградительные поля, система опознавания «свой-чужой» – вот максимум данных, который можно выудить из таурусков, служащих в особых полках. И разумеется, никто не станет говорить офицеру младшего звена, поставлены минные поля на задворках системы или нет.

Гатто понятия не имел, есть ли заградительные поля на подлёте к Миронии. Он знал, что флот таурусков блокировали – следовательно, можно было предположить, что тылы остались без защиты. Иначе как армада противника смогла занять такую выгодную для себя позицию?

Если бы Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто узнал, что у вражеского союза были карты минных полей, он бы переменил своё мнение. И о военачальниках, и о разведке с контрразведкой, и о безопасности корабля. Но Гатто ничего не знал, а потому спокойно предавался общению с младшими сёстрами Делор. Хоар, вторая по старшинству, выбежала от него вся в слезах – как и предупреждала Тиа, она оказалась странной. И дело было не в ласке, а в чём-то таком, о чём тауруск ещё не успел выяснить.

Едва уловимую дрожь от пуска двигателей Гатто счёл хорошим знаком. Он успел понять, что леди Тиа хватает ума и здравого смысла, чтобы командовать кораблём, и потому не беспокоился ни о чём. Судно двигалось в пространстве, набирая скорость. Несколько часов – и начнётся досмотр, самая главная его проблема.

Как спрятать Эри? И, что важнее – согласится ли он прятаться? А может, у него есть идеи лучше той, что пришла в голову Гатто? Человек мыслит иначе, чем тауруск. Вместе у них больше шансов найти выход из ситуации.

Вежливо попрощавшись с девушками, Гатто накинул халат и вышел из каюты. В прохладном коридоре он постоял немного, приходя в себя. Тринадцать жён! И ведь придётся бывать со всеми, не глядя на то, как сильно нравится та или другая. Будь его воля, он бы остановился на одной Тиа… но это, увы, было невозможно.

Гатто медленно пошёл по коридору. Он не хотел признаваться себе, что всё это время искал повод увидеть Эри. Ведь если поступаешь так, то в отношениях между любовниками не всё гладко. Впрочем, любовниками ли?

«Он уже попрощался со мной, - говорил себе тауруск. – Развёл все мосты, захотел вернуться к своим. Я не имею права его удерживать. В конце концов, он больше не мой любовник, и тем более – не раб. Он мне уже никто…»

Мысль эта не принесла спокойствия. Наоборот, тело скрутило в тугой узел, голову заломило. Гатто с ужасом понял, насколько сильна стала жажда, которую он сдерживал все эти дни. Он немного подпитался от сестёр, но это было такая малость для него, привыкшего кормиться ежедневно… И если рядом сейчас появится кто-то живой – он не сможет контролировать себя, не остановится, пока не выпьет силу до капли, убив несчастного. То, что футляр надёжно спрятан в сейфе, значения не имело. За долгие годы симбиоза Гатто настолько сроднился с ним, что сила свободно перетекала между ними без всякого физического контакта.

И в этот момент корабль тряхнуло. Сначала несильно. Потом раздалась целая серия ударов – снаружи, по обшивке – от каждого из которых корабль основательно потряхивало. Свет в коридоре потух, спустя мгновение загорелись тусклые аварийные лампы, взвыла сирена. Дверь каюты Гатто распахнулась, показались взволнованные женские лица.

\- Джеркиган… - позвала одна.

\- Назад! – рявкнул на них Гатто. – Марш в каюту, и дверь за собой задраить!

Бормоча под нос ругательства, он бросился в рубку. Удары не повторялись, в воздухе расползался едкий запах тлеющего пластика.

В рубке верещала сирена, мерцали аварийные лампы. Испуганная леди Тиа сидела в кресле капитана, беспомощно озираясь по сторонам. Пилот буквально впился глазами в пульт, считывая и усваивая потоки информации.

\- Что случилось? – тауруск предпочёл бы ответ пилота, но тот был слишком занят сейчас. Отозвалась девушка:

\- Какой-то странный метеорит. Сначала дрейфовал у нас по курсу, потом пришёл в движение. Пилот заметил его в последний момент, через оптику. Корабль цел, но потерял один двигатель. Мы можем двигаться и на одном, но…

Гатто зарычал – низко, вибрирующе. Должно быть, так рычали в древности вожаки таурусков на соперников или тех, кто смел им возражать. В рубке повисла тишина.

\- Отставить двигатель, - приказал он. – Это не метеоритная атака. Это мина.

\- Но… - Тиа бросила на Гатто удивлённый взгляд и осеклась. – Хорошо. Что ты посоветуешь?

\- Ничего. Пока – ничего.

\- А потом?

Гатто сжал руку в кулак, стараясь унять рвущуюся наружу жажду.

\- Не знаю. Я десантник, а не сапёр.

Сзади раздался шорох. Джеркиган обернулся, готовый ко всему – но в проёме люка стоял не противник в боевом скафандре, а Эри с открытым вопреки всем обычаям лицом. Жажда потянулась к человеку, будто к родному, и Гатто мысленно застонал. Только этого ему сейчас и не хватало.

\- Может, вы разбираетесь в минах? – голос Тиа звенел от напряжения.

\- Увы, миледи, - войдя в рубку, парень встал так, чтобы между ним и Гатто находилось кресло леди Тиа. И тауруск понял: всё это время Эри догадывался, что жажда выделяет его среди прочих – и людей, и таурусков. – До войны я готовился стать ксенопсихологом, на войне стал снайпером, но ничего из этого опыта не может помочь нам выжить. Скажите, а вас предупреждали о минных полях?

\- Нет.

\- А курс, которым двигался корабль?

\- Мы сами его выбрали.

Парень вздохнул:

\- Должно быть, диспетчеры сами не знают пока, где у них в системе минные поля. Им, скорее всего, даже не сообщили об этом.

\- То есть, это не может быть заговором?

\- Это последствия войны, миледи. Неразбериха во всём, - Эри держался свободно и уверенно, словно не был единственным человеком на борту. – Уверен: спасатели прилетят, невзирая на риск.

Гатто внимательно посмотрел на парня. Он сильно изменился с тех пор, как тауруск отметил его силой, приблизив к себе. Как будто именно этой крохотной толики не хватало человеку, чтобы окончательно стать самим собой.

\- Споры нам не помогут, - тауруск опёрся о кресло, в котором сидела девушка. – Мы оказались среди минного поля, и непонятно как из него выбираться. Миледи, вы капитан здесь. Вы уже знаете, каковы повреждения нашего корабля?

Тиа Лана поджала губы: близость человека раздражала её так же, как успокаивала близость Гатто. Ей хотелось громко выругаться и потребовать от будущего мужа выгнать с мостика семейного корабля чужака. Но девушка выросла в клане воинов, и с детства привыкла держать желания в узде.

\- Пилот, - приказала она.

\- Мы потеряли левый двигатель. И часть жилых кают по верхнему ярусу повреждена.

Услышав это, Тиа мысленно ахнула: на верхнем ярусе располагались их с сёстрами каюты.

\- Жертвы?..

\- Судя по датчикам, только одна.

\- Кто?

\- Похоже, Хоар. Все остальные ваши сёстры у меня в каюте, миледи. – Гатто оттолкнулся от кресла и выбежал из рубки. Человек догнал его возле люка.

Путь на верхний ярус шёл по кольцевому коридору, опоясывающему весь корабль. Аварийные лампы едва разгоняли сумрак, в воздухе пахло горелым пластиком. Эри чертыхался, спотыкаясь: его глазам света не хватало. Из-за него они и так двигались медленнее, чем следовало бы. Зато дышалось относительно легко, на уши не давило – системы безопасности корабля сработали как нужно, и разгерметизации не случилось.

\- Интересно, что Хоар делала у себя в каюте? – спросил Эри, выругавшись после того, как едва не упал в очередной раз. – С главной всё ясно: она капитан, при исполнении. Но почему ты показался неинтересным этой девице?

\- Не соответствую её идеалу мужчины, - буркнул Джеркиган. – Я, видишь ли, обязан был полюбить её до того, как мы узнали друг друга.

\- И страстно желать её, понятия не имея, как она выглядит? – голос человека был пропитан сарказмом. – Не бери в голову, Гатто. Женщины наших видов, похоже, имеют общие увлечения.

\- Например? – тауруск осмотрелся, вспоминая, как надо повернуть чтобы выйти к каюте Хоар.

\- Дамские романы, – хмыкнул Эри. – Красивые сказки о любви. Ни слова правды, одни сопли в сахаре.

\- Не понимаю твоих метафор.

\- Неважно. Главное – не считай себя виноватым в том, что с ней случилось.

\- Я не считаю. Пошли.

Вместе они свернули в неосвещённую часть коридора. Тут запах горелого пластика был таким сильным, что Эри начал чихать. Гатто взял парня за руку, и, изо всех сил сдерживая жажду, потянул его за собой. К счастью, герметичная переборка не была опущена. Каюта девушки тоже оказалась не запертой. Ведя Эри за собой, будто слепца, тауруск зашёл туда и осмотрел всё.

Сначала он не увидел Хоар: плохо закреплённые вещи от удара разметало по каюте. Панели освещения слабо мерцали – они были рассчитаны на то, что при аварии система жизнеобеспечения выключит питание везде – и в этих сумерках Гатто сумел разглядеть ноги девушки. Оставив человека возле кровати, он стал разбирать образовавшийся завал.

Хоар лежала между рухнувшей на пол курительницей и укладкой с книгами. Похоже, перед взрывом она искала в сундучке любимый том. Упавшая курительница ударила девушку по голове, в ноздри Гатто ударил запах крови.

\- Что с ней? Жива? – тихо спросил парень, озадаченный внезапно наступившей тишиной.

Гатто коснулся шеи девушки, проверяя пульс, и ощутил, как потянулась к нему сила, ещё не покинувшая её.

\- Уже нет, – вздохнул он. – Если бы она была со мной в каюте…

\- Ты тут ни при чём.

Гатто покачал головой, хотя знал, что Эри не увидит этого движения:

\- Её могло и не быть здесь.

\- Ты обещал, что не будешь себя винить.

\- Нет. Я ничего не обещал тебе, человек.

Эри громко выругался.

\- Ты ничего не мог и не можешь сделать, Гатто! Разве что явить миру чудо и оживить её.

Тауруск промолчал в ответ.

Он сидел в полной темноте, сжимая руку девушки, которой показался солдафоном, и думал, что если бы у него был второй шанс…

Если бы у него был шанс, он не стал бы смеяться над её признанием.

«Вы знаете, я очень люблю читать… Сестра говорит, что у меня странный вкус»

«Ваша сестра очень разумная девушка»

«Разве не учтиво уважать все вкусы?»

«О странных нигде ничего не написано»

Сейчас бы он сказал совсем другое.

Гатто сжал её руку. Ощутил, как закололо в пальцах. По спине повеяло холодом, и дремлющая в нём жажда метнулась к Эри. Тауруск привычно удержал её на месте.  
«Я просто хочу вернуть её, - думал Гатто, сжимая девичью ладонь горящими пальцами. – Она ведь не заслужила смерти»

В детстве он сумел оживить случайно убитое силой животное – просто вернув отобранную силу. И теперь пытался сделать нечто похожее. Только возвращал уже не чужое, а вливал своё. Где-то далеко от Гатто лаковый футляр начал крошиться и трескаться, отдавая скопленную за века служения силу. Холодный огонь распространялся по всему телу, перетёк в мозг, в глаза, в уши. Вспыхнул ярким цветком в сознании.

Гатто внезапно понял: он видит прошлое, настоящее и будущее разом. Словно присутствует при каждом событии, во всех временах и местах одновременно. Его собственное рождение, рождение Эри, издевательства Его Святейшества над близнецами Леффами, ритуальные пытки, на которых был обязан присутствовать Правитель, семейные чаепития у людей, система Миронии со схемами минных полей – всё это смешалось, как в калейдоскопе. Какофония образов и событий разрывала мозг. Пламя, охватившее его, меняло температуру, мгновенно становясь из холодного горячим и наоборот.

Тауруск понял, что он просто не в силах вместить открывшуюся ему бездну информации о живых, о мёртвых, о ещё не родившихся – людях, таурусках, еретиках, неведомых пока, неоткрытых расах. Кладезь, открывшийся ему, был бесконечен и бесценен. Вот только запомнить данные и верно распорядиться ими Гатто не мог.

Как только Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто это понял, испытание всезнанием прекратилось.

И сила оставила его.


	21. Глава двадцать первая

На самом деле Вселенная – абсолютно холодное, рассудочное создание. Ей нет никакого дела до эмоций. Она живёт по законам логики и физики. Этику и мораль придумали для себя живые, мыслящие существа.

По законам логики и физики корабль-крепость Делоров должен был взорваться, едва зайдя в минное поле. Он не прошёл опознание «свой-чужой», подходил по тоннажу и нёс на себе лёгкое вооружение. То, что пилот сумел вывести корабль из-под основного взрыва, не являлось случайностью. Просто в реальность воплотился тот вариант событий, вероятность совершения которого была исчезающе мала. Удачный манёвр, остановленные двигатели – всё это дало пассажирам корабля ещё один шанс.

Отправляясь вместе с Гатто на выручку девушке, Эри понятия не имел, зачем он это делает. Какая лично ему разница, выживет она или умрёт? Одной женой для тауруска больше, одной меньше. Похоже, воинственная раса сама не испытывает большого уважения к самкам, если замуж их выдают оптом. Подумав так, парень обругал себя за нелогичность. Раса, не уважающая своих женщин, вряд ли будет давать им право экзаменовать жениха. Впрочем, он слишком мало знает, чтобы судить о том, реально ли работает всё это или превратилось в очередную формализованную традицию.

Пробираясь по полутёмным, едва освещённым – на его человеческий взгляд – коридорам, Эри ещё мог отвлекаться на размышления. Когда они с тауруском оказались в полной темноте, пришлось сосредоточиться на собственных ощущениях, и двигаться практически на ощупь. Но мысли остались. Просто думались уже иначе; как шутил профессор психологии, «другой частью мозга».

К счастью, Гатто обладал ночным зрением. Тауруски вообще физически превосходили людей. Если бы кто-то решился организовать бой без правил, люди против тауруска, то на арену пришлось вызывать не меньше пяти людей – и то Эри поставил бы не на своих соплеменников. Потому что дело было не только в физическом превосходстве.

Таурусков растили как бойцов. Учили воспринимать жизнь как схватку, как одно бесконечное сражение, где жизнь и смерть ходят рука об руку. Их неписаный кодекс чести походил на буси-до, путь воина. Подобно древним самураям, тауруски знали: смерть всегда рядом, каждая минута может оказаться последней. И жили, всегда готовые уйти. Без незаконченных дел, неразрешённых споров, неначатой дружбы. Руководствуясь такими понятиями – они в последние месяцы стали Эри гораздо ближе морали человеческого общества – парень отправился выручать Хоар.

Пробираясь следом за Гатто в темноте, он был вынужден касаться его время от времени. И всякий раз по телу волной катилась дрожь. Что это – возбуждение? Реакция на жажду тауруска? Или взаимодействие силы, сосредоточенной в каждом из них? О природе силы Эри знал так мало, что не рискнул делать выводы. Зато свою природу знал достаточно, чтобы понять: к возбуждению дрожь почти не имеет отношения. Не место сейчас и не время.

Каюту, как и ожидалось, нашёл Гатто. Поставил его возле входа – чтобы не мешал двигаться в наверняка заваленной каюте – и направился внутрь. Какое-то время оттуда доносились шуршание и треск; Эри в который раз пожалел, что не может видеть.

Внезапно наступила тишина. «Нашёл», - хлестнула эмоциями догадка. Чтобы не изводиться пустыми теориями, Эри спросил:

\- Что с ней? Жива?

\- Уже нет, - донеслось из темноты. – Если бы она была со мной в каюте…

\- Ты тут ни при чём, - отрезал Эри. Ещё выходя из рубки, он понял, что Гатто чувствует себя ответственным за всё, что происходит с этой девушкой. Как и со всеми, кто попадает в близкий круг тауруска. И меньше всего он хотел, чтобы Гатто терзался из-за того, что никак от него не зависело.

\- Её могло и не быть здесь.

Эри тяжело вздохнул. Он ненавидел, когда такие предположения начинали сбываться:

\- Ты обещал, что не будешь себя винить.

\- Нет. Я ничего не обещал тебе, человек.

«Только этого не хватало! – подумал Эри. – Сейчас он нацепит на себя все эти понятия о чести и долге, наденет их, как доспех, и будет убиваться внутри себя, храня каменное лицо». От досады парень громко выругался.

\- Ты ничего не мог и не можешь сделать, Гатто, – добавил он, немного успокоившись. – Разве что явить миру чудо и оживить её.

Тауруск ничего не сказал в ответ. Обеспокоенный его молчанием, Эри медленно опустился на корточки и стал прощупывать пространство перед собой. Парень ничего не видел даже сейчас, когда глаза привыкли к темноте, и двигаться иначе он просто не мог. Оставаться на месте казалось глупым. Сердце часто билось в груди, разгоняя по жилам избыток адреналина.

Медленно и осторожно Эри продвинулся на шаг. Потом ещё на шаг, и ещё.

Время тянулось невыносимо медленно. Гатто продолжал молчать.

«Что он там, молится, что ли? - досадовал про себя парень. – Сейчас не Бога о чуде просить надо, а тащить девчонку в лазарет. Если он есть на борту, конечно»

Ещё один шаг. Темнота в каюте словно поредела. Будто сам воздух засветился, как рассеянное в морской воде лунное серебро. Сначала еле заметно, потом всё сильнее. По коже пробежало хорошо знакомое покалывание.

Сила.

Откуда она здесь?

Эри снова выругался. На сей раз на самого себя. За то, что так неосмотрительно посоветовал Гатто явить миру чудо.

Вот оно, чудо. Самое настоящее. Вершится сейчас на его глазах.

Парень смотрел на девушку, на сидящего возле неё тауруска, и не мог избавиться от чувства абсолютной нереальности происходящего. Потому что нечто подобное он привык видеть только на репродукциях старинных икон.

Просветлённое, безукоризненно-прекрасное лицо с полузакрытыми глазами.

Сияние, нимбом окружающее медные волосы.

И свет, мягко струящийся отовсюду.

Эри не был верующим. Больше того, религиоведение являлось для него лишь малой частью профессиональных знаний. В семье религия считалась подпоркой для неокрепших душ, чем-то вроде костыля для тех, кто не может или не желает мыслить критически и отвечать за себя. Оказавшись в плену, Эри не начал молиться – не потому, что не знал ни одной молитвы, а потому что не видел в них прока. И вот сейчас он понимал, что могли чувствовать верующие в религиозном экстазе.

\- Господи… - прошептал он.

Нимб вокруг головы тауруска стал нестерпимо ярким, осветив всё вокруг. И Эри мысленно согласился с древними художниками, изображавшими нимб в виде плоского диска. Именно таким он был, только не золотым, а серебряным. Долю секунды необычное сияние резало глаза. И пропало – резко, будто его выключили. В абсолютной уже темноте послышался звук упавшего тела.

«Гатто», - понял Эри. Минуту или две он сидел, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Перед глазами стоял образ тауруска, дополненный вполне христианским нимбом. «Хорошо, что тут не было никого из религиозных фанатиков, - наконец усмехнулся Эри. – Мир ничего не узнает о сенсации. «Второе пришествие», «Сын Бога в шкуре тауруска» – информационная бомба помощнее известия о мирном договоре».

Жалобный стон Хоар заставил его вздрогнуть от ужаса, и Эри инстинктивно перекрестился.

Он оживил её. Явил чудо. Или чудо явила сила, которой Гатто был переполнен как космос звёздами.

Придя в себя, Эри схватил Гатто под мышки и потащил к выходу из каюты. Он точно знал, что Джеркиган не сын Бога, и становиться таковым не собирается. Иначе зачем ему заводить себе целый гарем? Да ещё из глупых девчонок, верящих в правдивость любовных романов?

Следом за тауруском парень вытащил Хоар. Девушка казалась миниатюрной, но весила почти столько же, как взрослый мужчина. Проведя ладонями по корсажу, Эри понял, отчего: платье юной красавицы наверняка было бронированным. Он прикинул, сколько уйдёт сил на то, чтобы вытащить обоих хотя бы в кольцевой коридор, и застонал от досады.

* * *

Гатто перевёл дыхание и открыл глаза. Свет в каюте был мягким, ненавязчивым. Как и тепло лежащего рядом тела. Текущий из курильницы пряный аромат щипал ноздри.  
Что с ним случилось?

Он помнил, как вместе с Эри осматривал каюту Хоар. Впрочем, от парня было мало толку: для человеческих глаз там оказалось слишком темно. Гатто помнил, как увидел бездыханное тело, как разбирал завал – и понятия не имел, что произошло дальше. Ещё один взрыв? Переборка обрушилась? Ясно одно: вытащил его Эри. Вынес на себе туда, где тауруску могли помочь.

Тело рядом шевельнулось, обнимая. Гатто машинально повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто лежит рядом с ним. И вздрогнул невольно.

\- Хоар…

Девушка улыбнулась радостно, села на постели, готовая сорваться и бежать к остальным.

\- Сколько я был без сознания?

\- Несколько дней, - Хоар задержалась, чтобы ответить. – Мы грели тебя по очереди. Ты был холодный и редко дышал.

\- А корабль?

\- Всё там же. Я мало понимаю в этом, но Тиа говорит, что нас спасут.

\- Кто?

\- Люди. Они разряжают мины.

\- Но почему?

\- Эри им приказал.

Джеркиган помотал головой: она казалась восхитительно лёгкой. Тауруск не понимал, в чём дело. Наверняка Хоар путает что-то: Эри не генерал, чтобы приказывать сапёрам или спасателям.

\- Позови сюда Тиа. Или Эри.

Девушка убежала. Гатто собрался с силами и поднялся с кровати, надел халат.

Он точно помнил, что видел Хоар мёртвой. Помнил запах её крови – и ноздри от него щипало так же, как от священного благовония. Помнил, как держал её за руку, вливая жизнетворную силу туда, откуда та жаждала вырваться.

Пальцы кололо и жгло холодным огнём.

Гатто вздрогнул.

И вспомнил всё.

Ощущение всезнания, давящее на голову. Поток информации, способный сжечь мозг. И сила. Она была везде – в нём, в умершей девушке, во Вселенной вокруг. Сила была вне добра и вне зла. Она не хотела ничего. Потому что желания, добро, зло – всё это понятия живых существ, придумавших этику, мораль и принципы. Сила часть Вселенной, и потому существует по законам логики и физики. Она не могла убить, не могла дать жизнь. Но он, Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто – мог.

И он это сделал.

Вернул жизнь Хоар. Исцелил её рану.

Впервые он управлял силой, а не она управляла им через жажду.

Тауруск сел на лежанку, схватился руками за голову. Его охватило той самой мелкой дрожью, которая возникала каждый раз, когда к нему прикасался Эри.

Силой можно управлять. Взаимодействовать с ней, а не быть марионеткой. Дарить жизнь, а не отнимать её, высасывая силу из живого существа и перемещая в артефакт.

Дверь в каюту тихо отворилась. Вошла Тиа, безупречно одетая, села рядом.

\- Как ты?

Гатто покачал головой: никак.

\- Хоар сказала – ты хочешь знать, что произошло.

\- Да.

Тиа Лана приобняла жениха, мягко толкнула его на кровать – и Гатто подчинился уверенным женским рукам. Голова немного кружилась, в мыслях ещё царила неразбериха после осознания того, что он сделал.

\- Четыре дня назад Эри принёс тебя и Хоар в рубку, - начала рассказ Лана, прижавшись к нему. – Вы оба были без сознания. Ты едва дышал, а моя сестра вся в крови. Впрочем, она довольно быстро оправилась. Думает, её слегка царапнуло там, в каюте, и она от страха потеряла сознание, а вы с Эри вытащили её оттуда.

\- И вы не хотите говорить ей правду.

\- О том, что ты совершил чудо и впал в кому? Нет. Ведь никто, кроме тебя, не знает точно, что именно там произошло. Эри видел только необычный свет, струящийся из твоих пальцев к телу Хоар.

\- Там было темно для него.

\- Твой друг не придумал ничего. Наоборот – умолчал обо всём, что можно было истолковать превратно.

Гатто улыбнулся девушке. Было странно слышать, как она защищает человека.

\- А дальше?

\- Мы вызвали спасателей. Сообщили о минном поле, о том, что на борту есть раненые. И люди не бросили нас, - до тауруска волной докатилось эхо пережитых чувств, удивления и благодарности к тем, кто не был ничем обязан ни расе таурусков, ни клану Делоров. – Прибыли, доставили воздух и воду, продукты. Сейчас они разминируют поле, их база пристыкована к нашему кораблю.

\- И нас никто не пытался арестовать? Взять в плен?

\- Нет. Эри сказал, что мы уже в плену. У него.

\- И ему поверили? - Джеркиган тихо рассмеялся. Он помнил кадры, где вооружённые до зубов люди расправлялись с десантом таурусков, нападая по трое-четверо на одного. А тут один Эри против двух десятков бывших врагов. Леди Тиа не видела новостей на Миронии, но эмоций Гатто ей было достаточно:

\- Не думаю. Но людям, похоже, всё равно, кто мы. Они уже поняли, что корабль не военный. Мы расплатились за припасы и ремонт, и улетим, едва спасатели разминируют тут всё.

Джеркиган вздохнул. Отлёт значил расставание с Эри. Похоже, окончательное.

«Я дал ему слово…»

\- Тиа… я обещал этому человеку помощь.

Девушка улыбнулась:

\- Он достоин помощи. Как твой друг. Теперь я хорошо понимаю тебя, Нефилон.

Гатто замер, подбирая слова. От того, что и как он скажет сейчас, зависело будущее Эри. И его будущее тоже.

\- Я обещал ему, что у него будет свой корабль. Не яхта, не каботажное судно, а настоящий корабль для межзвёздных перелётов. Хотя бы подержанный.  
Вместо ответа девушка сжала его плечо.

\- У меня есть сбережения, но все они вложены в землю, и нужно…

\- Не трогай их. Земля – то, что пригодится нашему с тобой клану. – Тиа Лана решительно встала с постели жениха, поправила платье. – В конце концов, у нас с сёстрами есть приданое.

\- Тиа, не надо.

\- Надо, Гатто. Ты не знаешь моего отца. Когда он поймёт, что именно я сделала, выбрав в женихи тебя, он лишит нас всего. Так что приданым имеет смысл воспользоваться именно сейчас.

\- Но ты говорила…

\- Что у клана Делоров финансовые затруднения? Да. Но они не так велики, чтобы оставить друга без благодарности, а дочерей без приданого. Успокойся, Нефилон. Я уже несколько дней думаю как твоя жена, а не как послушная дочь, - девушка скользнула в коридор, улыбнувшись на прощание, а Гатто, поняв, как вымотал его этот разговор, откинулся на подушки.

Он выполнит данное Эри обещание, что бы ни ждало его в будущем.


	22. Глава двадцать вторая

Время и пространство кажутся бесконечными, но могут сжиматься, подчиняясь разуму и воле. Канал связи, что протягивается меж двумя передатчиками, сшивает намертво две точки пространства, рождая иллюзию присутствия. Иногда – невыносимо близкого присутствия.

Глава клана Делор возвышался над старшей дочерью. Предки наградили его могучей статью, и он, зная это, часто пользовался ею для подавления воли собеседника. Казалось, аура мощи передаётся через космос вместе с сигналом, несущим изображение и звук.

\- Я приказываю тебе возвращаться. И не потерплю возражений. – Властный голос тауруска был почти лишён эмоций. – Ты всегда была послушной и разумной дочерью. Я рад, что ты не связала наше имя с именем Леффов.

\- О них было мало известий, отец. И все – не самые радостные.

\- Лорд-протектор и его брачный партнёр на днях покончили с собой. Их жёны ещё накануне уехали в самое дальнее поместье. Дети… - Делор помолчал, обуздывая эмоции. – Все они лишились покровительства нашего Правителя.

Тиа Лана закусила губу. Лишить покровительства! Это закрывало дорогу к вершинам карьеры везде: в политике, бизнесе, искусстве, религии. Клан Леффов теперь обречён на вырождение. Никто из Высокорожденных не будет общаться с ними, помогать связями и деньгами, совершать брачные союзы. Все испугаются опалы.

\- И я считаю, что он поступил верно, - продолжал отец. – Наши самые ценные реликвии были осквернены, побывав в лапах еретиков и людей. В столице готовят целую череду жертвоприношений для их очищения. И только потом будет выбран новый верховный жрец. И уж наверняка не из кланов, близких к Леффам. – Тауруск хищно улыбнулся. – Возможно, им станет один из сыновей моего друга. Ты знаешь, о ком я.

Девушка подняла голову. Отец был прав: она знала, о ком речь. Брат кандидата в жрецы был одним из тех, кто не прошёл её испытания.

\- Вынуждена огорчить вас, батюшка, - холодно произнесла она. – Но ни я, ни мои сёстры не вернёмся в столицу в ближайшее время.

\- У вас были денежные затруднения? Я видел, ты закрыла все счета – и свой, и сестёр.

Тиа позволила себе улыбнуться:

\- У нас всё прекрасно, отец. Мы вполне устроены.

Тауруск подошёл ближе. Будь он сейчас на самом деле рядом, Тиа бы ощутила горький аромат любимых отцом благовоний, почувствовала бы шевеление воздуха от его движений. Но даже самая лучшая связь не могла передавать таких тонкостей.

\- Говори яснее, дочь.

\- Я подписала брачный контракт. Не с Леффом. – И, предвидя закономерный вопрос отца, добавила: - Его зовут Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто, он последний из своего клана, воин, отмеченный личной благодарностью Правителя.

\- И это всё? – голос Делора стал холоднее воздуха в морозную ночь. – Моя старшая дочь предпочла низкорожденного офицера чистокровному дворянину?

Девушка поднялась с колен. Теперь, когда главное было сказано, демонстрировать почтение уже не имело смысла.

\- Я предпочла имение в половину обитаемой планеты и статус праматери рода жизни на задворках сиятельного, но чужого мне клана. Да, Гатто не может похвалиться обширными связями и влиятельными родственниками. Вместо них у него – ум, характер и удача. И он распоряжается ими с максимальной эффективностью. По крайней мере, я не знаю другого тауруска, который бы приобрёл столько, будучи одиночкой. – Всё это Тиа Лана отчеканила, глядя отцу в глаза. Для этого ей пришлось задрать голову.

\- Ты сказала, что подписала контракт. Но брачной церемонии ещё не было?

\- Пока не было.

\- Её не будет. Отзови свою подпись. Убей выскочку. Об этом никто не узнает.

На мгновение Тиа замерла, не веря своим ушам. Её отец, тауруск чести, образец из образцов, предлагал ей не только совершить низкий поступок, он ещё обещал скрыть её бесчестье!

\- Не делай вид, что ты не расслышала или не поняла, Тиа Лана Делор, - тяжёлый, гневный взгляд отца буквально пригвоздил девушку к полу. – Подумай о клане, о чести нашей семьи…

\- Честь нашей семьи состоит из чести и достоинства каждого её члена. Не этому ли ты учил меня, отец? – С трудом выдерживая прямой, глаза в глаза, взгляд, Тиа вознесла благодарность силе за то, что разговор этот происходит не дома, а по дорогущей гиперсвязи. Лучше урон её кошельку, чем тяжёлая рука главы клана. – Не ты ли учил искать наилучший возможный выход?

\- Я не учил тебя предавать свой клан! – тауруск гневно взмахнул рукой, девушка рефлекторно отшатнулась. Получи она такой удар дома – уже лежала бы возле стены, с вывихнутой челюстью и гудящей головой. – И продавать себя не учил тоже.

Тиа ощутила злость на отца. И улыбнулась, обнажив клыки, невольно подражая Гатто:

\- О да! Эту науку ты придержал для своих нужд. Ой, извини. Для нужд клана Делоров. Ведь никому в семье не интересно знать, что творится в голове и на душе у дочерей. Каких мужей они на самом деле желают, в каком доме хотят жить, какие наряды носить. Ты и с матерями нас разлучил для того, чтобы мы не могли спросить у них совета.

\- Я всегда считал тебя умной, Тиа… - начал тауруск.

\- Спасибо, отец, – оборвала его девушка. – Время покажет, кто из нас был прав.

Внушительная фигура перед ней замерцала и растаяла: оплаченное время кончилось. Панели освещения налились тёплым, желтоватым светом, разгоняя обязательный для гиперсвязи полумрак. Ноги внезапно стали ватными, и Тиа без сил опустилась на застланное коврами ложе.

«Вот и всё, - билась в голове мысль. – Отец знает, а с ним – вся семья. И все они поступят, как скажет он»

Тиа не знала, что именно скажет родным отец. У него был вспыльчивый характер, но он быстро отходил. Ей оставалось надеяться только на отцовское здравомыслие. «Тебе понравится Гатто, - думала она. – Не злись, со мной всё будет хорошо»

Девушка собралась с силами, притянула к себе панель переговорного устройства. Коснулась пальцами кнопок, ощущая, как зреет желание набрать код каюты Гатто, услышать его голос, позвать его к себе. И оттолкнула панель.

«Он не всегда будет рядом. А я должна быть сильной»

И Тиа свернулась калачиком на ярком ковре.

* * *

В то время как Тиа Лана спорила с отцом, недалеко от неё, на корабле, происходил другой, не менее напряжённый разговор. И, поскольку тут не была задействована гиперсвязь, собеседники были гораздо более выдержанны в проявлении чувств.

Эри сидел на краю спальной ниши, задумчиво глядя в пол. Напротив – как всегда, спокойный внешне Гатто, с небольшим сейфом в руках. Парень торопился: спасатели, обезвредив минное поле, готовились лететь домой, на Миронию, и он договорился с ними, чтобы его подбросили до порта. До вылета оставалось минут двадцать, не больше, Эри уже собирался покинуть каюту, когда на пороге возник Гатто.

Он не видел тауруска несколько дней – с того момента, когда Джеркиган спас вторую из своих жён – хотя с пристрастием расспрашивал слуг, как чувствует себя Гатто. Всё время, пока тот лежал в коме, Эри не находил себе места. Он уже всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы остаться на корабле. Кем, в каком статусе – дело десятое. Главное – рядом.

Он не переставал удивляться себе. Год назад Эри был бы счастлив видеть Гатто именно таким: потерявшим сознание, в коме, бессильным. Год назад он мечтал об удовольствии избить своего врага и насильника, и в ненависти, в желании отомстить за себя – не в молитве о помощи, нет! – черпал силы для того, чтобы выжить.  
Когда такая возможность появилась – желания уже не осталось.

Нет, он по-прежнему не простил тауруску насилия. И с удовольствием дал бы ему в морду. Но живому и здоровому, объяснив свой поступок. Ведь иначе это будет не ответ на оскорбление, а месть. Ну, или просто удар в лицо тому, кто не может ответить.

Прошло четыре дня, прежде чем Гатто пришёл в себя. Узнав об этом, Эри долго корил себя за то, что так и не решился подежурить возле его ложа. Теперь это не имело смысла, как и оставаться на корабле. Так что Эри отправился к командиру спасателей и упросил его подбросить хотя бы до порта.

Сборы были недолгими, а время тянулось медленно. Эри то и дело смотрел на часы, будто желая подогнать события. Он хотел улететь поскорее, сжечь все мосты, перестать думать о прошлом.

И вот Гатто возник на пороге его каюты, вежливо испросив разрешения войти. Обманчиво спокойный внешне, с бурей эмоций внутри – Эри научился угадывать её по искрам в глазах, по мелко трепещущим крыльям носа. Тауруск прошёл внутрь и сел напротив, ни проронив ни слова.

Время шло, мужчины сидели друг напротив друга и молчали.

Эри снова посмотрел на часы. До отлёта корабля спасателей оставалось пятнадцать минут.

Гатто усмехнулся, заметив его жест.

\- Я пришёл не для того, чтобы удержать тебя силой, - наконец сказал он. – И мне очень жаль, что всё, случившееся с нами, началось с насилия.

Эри кивнул задумчиво, потёр ладонью костяшки пальцев.

\- Я обещал тебе корабль.

\- Ты всё ещё помнишь об этом?

\- Я дал слово чести, - напомнил тауруск, протягивая Эри сейф. – Тут документы на судно, чип-ключ и капитанский патент.

Парень качнул головой:

\- Я не могу принять такой щедрый дар.

\- Эри…

\- Я не постельная игрушка, Гатто. - Эри посмотрел в бездонные тёмные глаза тауруска. – И ты не смог бы удержать меня силой, даже если бы захотел. Ты правда думал, что я этого боюсь? Что я буду рад сбежать от тебя? Что свобода для меня – это жизнь без таурусков на горизонте?

\- Я думал, что перестал быть нужным тебе.

\- Я тебя не использовал, - быстро ответил Эри и тут же пожалел об этом. – Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, Гатто. В материальном плане – не нужно. Единственное, что я бы хотел тебе возвратить – тот самый удар, с которого всё началось.

Воин едва заметно улыбнулся:

\- Давай.

Эри сжал зубы и коротко, без замаха, ударил ему в челюсть. Разумеется, физически их силы не были равны – у парня от «слабого» удара Гатто было сотрясение мозга, а тауруск испытал разве что короткую вспышку боли. Но настроение Эри поднялось. Он даже нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться:

\- Вот теперь мы ничего друг другу не должны.

\- Ошибаешься.

\- Мне не нужен корабль, Гатто. Что я с ним буду делать? Девочек катать?

\- Торговать. Ты даже не посмотрел спецификацию.

Эри сурово посмотрел на него:

\- С кем торговать?

\- С Тау-Ру. Я серьёзно, Эри. Ты сейчас единственный человек, хорошо знающий наш язык и культуру. Ты можешь занять перспективную нишу…

\- Хватит, - Эри бросил взгляд на часы. – Осталось всего три минуты. Я пошёл, а то опоздаю на корабль.

\- Иди. Только забери документы.

\- Мне от тебя ничего не нужно, Гатто.

\- А мне от тебя нужно.

\- Что?

\- Спокойствие. Если ты сейчас улетишь просто так, без гроша в кармане, без перспектив – я буду очень сильно беспокоиться о тебе. – Джеркиган прижал сейф с документами к груди Эри, и тот, не отрывая глаз от глаз тауруска, молча принял его. – Вот теперь можешь идти.

«Я не уверен, хочу ли я уходить», - подумал Эри про себя. Отступив на шаг, он подхватил с кровати дорожную сумку и положил туда сейф. Молча закинул её за спину, шагнул в полумрак коридора.

Дверь каюты автоматически закрылась, отсекая от него Гатто и всю прежнюю жизнь. Все двадцать лет.

Море, война, насилие, плен – всё это оставалось в прошлом. А в будущем – жизнь с чистого листа и капитанский патент.

* * *

Дверь закрылась, и Гатто остался наедине со своими мыслями и чувствами.

Ему и раньше приходилось расставаться – с партнёрами по постели, с братьями по оружию. Чего стоил один Массеай Торреан Хорр, обменявший дружбу с ним на благосклонность Леффов. Где теперь Леффы? И где сам Хорр, выпитый реликвией до дна? Почиет в силе? Вряд ли.

Осознать, что Эри ушёл, было гораздо больнее, чем догадываться о предательстве собрата.

Формально человек был ему никем; раб, военная добыча, временная утеха и развлечение, научный эксперимент. К таким не привязываются, их используют по назначению, подобно вещи. Таков заведённый предками обычай, и Гатто не собирался его менять.

Но вышло наоборот.

Джеркиган привязался к парню, дал ему ощутить действие силы – и тот постарался встать с ним вровень настолько, насколько позволяло человеческое естество. Рождённый свободным, Эри не мог быть рабом, даже по статусу. Убегая из лагеря, тауруск понял: им придётся расстаться, рано или поздно. Человек не сможет жить в пространстве, отгороженном для него культурой Тау-Ру.

И вот сейчас парень улетал, его ждало обеспеченное будущее – Гатто сдержал данное себе обещание – но тауруску становилось всё тяжелее. Каюта была пропитана запахом Эри, и Джеркиган чувствовал непривычную для себя дисгармонию.

Он не хотел расставания. И понимал, что сейчас иначе просто не выйдет.

У Эри в голове и на душе – конфликт, то затихающий, то обостряющийся. Парень вырос в культуре, не одобряющей настолько близкие отношения между двумя мужчинами. Естественно, ему было трудно допустить саму мысль о том, что Гатто вызывает далеко не дружеские чувства. А когда он всё же понял…

Тауруск вздохнул. На самом деле он не знал, разобрался Эри в себе или нет. Если рассуждать логически – парень не улетел бы, понимая, что и к кому он чувствует. Но чувства, особенно у людей, очень редко дружат с логикой. По крайней мере, с логикой таурусков.

Гатто заставил себя встать и выйти из каюты, где всё напоминало ему о любовнике. В конце концов, что он сделал, чтобы удержать его? Ни разу не назвал другом, не объяснился (зная, что люди не эмпаты, и что Эри не может ощущать его), не предложил стать партнёром – хотя обычно мужчина сочетался браком с гаремом, уже имея пару. Кем Эри был для него всё это время? Увлечением? Нет. Показывал ли он человеку, насколько серьёзно к нему относится? Почти нет. Так что же делать теперь?

Нефилон Джеркиган Гатто шёл по коридору, жалея, что лицо не скрыто маской: сейчас, когда он почти супруг, это являлось оскорблением. К счастью, ему никто не встретился, и воин, ввалившись в свою каюту, с облегчением закрыл дверь.

Он мог бы удержать Эри силой. Зная чувства парня лучше него самого, Гатто был уверен, чего именно тот хочет на самом деле. А ещё тауруск знал – Эри воин, и насилием его можно сломать, но не сделать счастливым. И потому отпустил его.

Счастья через силу не бывает.


	23. Глава двадцать третья

Планета, половина которой числилась в Земельном Банке как имение Нефилона Джеркигана Гатто, оказалась не просто годной для проживания – в её недрах таились запасы редких металлов, а на широких просторах могли расти все те продукты, без которых не мыслили своей жизни тауруски. Колонисты знали толк в аграрном и рудничном деле, почитали силу и хозяина этих земель, о котором почти ничего не знали.

Немудрено, что приземлившийся в степи корабль никто не встречал.

Тиа Лана стояла на самом краю посадочной деки. Сейчас, выдвинутая до отказа, она играла роль балкона на женской половине замка. Одной рукой девушка ухватилась за скобу на механизме деки, второй прикрывала глаза от яркого солнца. Порывистый ветер, залетая в деку, свистел в натянутых до отказа крепёжных тросах.

Сощурив глаза, она всматривалась в ярко-голубое небо, бездонное и бесконечное, совсем как на далёкой родине. Оттуда, со стороны будущего заката, должен был прилететь Гатто, привезти из города почту, свежие новости, вакцины и лекарства, фильмы, ткани для платьев и книги для Хоар.

Они постепенно приживались. С помощью медицины вырабатывали иммунитет к местным болезням, привыкали к более длинным суткам, к иному, чем на Тау-Ру, климату. Знакомились с теми, кто уже пустил здесь корни – фермерами, заводчиками, купцами, учёными. Гатто привыкал к роли владетельного сеньора, и уже не смеялся, когда Тиа говорила ему, что спустя время их род станет так же влиятелен, как когда-то род Леффов.

«Тиа Лана Гатто», - подумала она и улыбнулась про себя. Покатала на языке новое имя.

Сегодня утром пришло уведомление, что можно наконец получить бумаги об официальной регистрации брака Нефилона Джеркигана Гатто и сестёр Лана Делор, отныне – Лана Гатто. Любуясь небом, Тиа размышляла, какой должна быть церемония празднования.

Разумеется, всё должно пройти согласно древним традициям. И в пышности, и в скромности нужна мера, чтобы при упоминании клана Гатто колонисты испытывали лишь уважение. Необходимо посоветоваться со жрецом относительно благоприятного дня и места, обсудить число гостей и цвета нарядов, количество и качество принесённых жертв. Единственное, что смущало Тиа – одиночество мужа. Наверняка у него хватало братьев по оружию, так почему никто из них не стал Гатто брачным партнёром? Или стал, но погиб в бою, и теперь Джеркиган тоскует по нему?

Однажды ей пришло в голову, что этим загадочным партнёром мог быть тот человек, Эри. Тиа отбросила эту мысль, не раздумывая: что общего может быть у двух рас, кроме войны, и, возможно, торговли? Наверняка Гатто просто исследовал парня, а через него – весь вид homo sapiens. Странное обещание, данное человеку, было выполнено, и Тиа полагала, что на этом кончились все связи Гатто с этой непонятной расой.

Девушка оттолкнулась от поручня и стала разгуливать по деке.

Итак, свадьба. Традиционная, как принято на Тау-Ру, – пусть местные знают, что их владетель уважает обычаи, – на много дней и много сотен таурусков. Подарки, вина, перемены блюд и жертвы. И пусть Гатто против; на свадьбе никто не будет нарушать древний порядок.

Тиа невольно улыбнулась, представляя себя и сестёр в пышно украшенной зале, стоящими в ряд. Все – в платьях священного алого цвета, с кипенно-белыми накидками, рядом Гатто в ярком доспехе и жрец в парадной мантии. Зала набита битком: все хотят видеть, как свершится церемония. Тауруски ловят каждое их движение, прислушиваются к каждому слову. А на следующий день вся планета обсуждает все замеченные тонкости и гадает по ним о будущем…

Ощутив, как эхо чужих эмоций вплетается в её собственные, Тиа поняла: муж возвращается из города. Скорее озабоченный, чем радостный. Девушка снова ухватила поручень, вгляделась в небеса. Чёрная точка, возникшая среди голубого сияния, быстро увеличивалась. Несколько секунд – и катер скользнул в посадочную деку, взвихрив воздух. Защитное стекло кокпита отъехало назад, и Гатто спрыгнул на палубу. Огляделся, ища её взглядом: он уже привык, что девушка его встречает.

Тиа бросилась к мужу, положила руки на плечи. И поняла: он знает.

\- Я уже говорил, что думаю о жертвах, - сказал Гатто, сняв маску. – Моё отношение к этой традиции прекрасно тебе известно. Смертей больше не будет.

Девушка ошеломлённо покачала головой:

\- О чём ты говоришь? Жертва – это не смерть.

\- Ты понятия не имеешь о жреческом служении, - Гатто снял руки девушки с плеч и подошёл к погрузочному механизму. Задавая программу, он продолжал: - Жертва всегда умирает, хотя и не у нас на глазах. Нас благословляют силой на явлениях, подкармливают ею. Ты интересовалась тем, откуда жрецы берут силу?

Тиа пожала плечами:

\- Из реликвий. Это все знают.

\- А в реликвиях она как появляется? – Гатто закончил программировать робота и тот загудел приводами, разогреваясь. – Неужели ты веришь, что сила течёт туда со всего космоса, сама по себе?

Девушка посмотрела на воина как на маленького ребёнка.

\- А ты думаешь, что всё происходит иначе?

\- Я знаю, как всё происходит на самом деле, Тиа. И потому тебя прошу: давай обойдёмся без жертв на нашей свадьбе. Пусть церемония будет скромной, без пышных нарядов, без толпы народа. Я не хочу, чтобы каждое наше слово и движение обсуждали в тавернах.

Тиа Лана испуганно отступила. То, о чём говорил сейчас Гатто… Он описывал её сокровенные мысли, не эмоции – и описывал точно, будто подглядывал за ней, а не летел на катере к кораблю.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, как всё происходит на самом деле? Ты же не жрец. И почему ты думаешь, что я хочу именно пышную церемонию?

Тауруск горько усмехнулся:

\- Похоже, нашему клану пора обзаводиться своими тайнами. – Обняв девушку за плечи, Гатто притянул её к себе так, что можно было переговариваться шёпотом. – Я не жрец, но владел реликвией силы. И эта реликвия направляла меня, подсказывая, как лучше служить ей, питать её.

Тиа постаралась справиться с охватившим её изумлением: она считала, что всё, о чём говорит её муж, доступно только жрецам, обученным и посвящённым. «Лжёт ли он сейчас?», – спросила Тиа себя, и тут же отвергла саму мысль об обмане: Гатто всегда был честен.

\- Мы видим лишь часть обряда, - продолжал Джеркиган. – Нам показывают жертву, реликвию и то, как жрец укусом помечает жертву. Ты наверняка уверена, что на этом всё заканчивается.

Девушка кивнула, не сводя взгляда с бездонных, намного темнее, чем обычно, глаз Гатто.

\- Это всего лишь прелюдия. После укуса жертву отводят к верховному жрецу, и тот завершает обряд. Берёт жертву силой, выпивая жизненную энергию. Всю, без остатка. Большую часть этой силы впитывает реликвия, меньшую – жрец. Я служил найденной реликвии так, как положено жрецу. И я убивал ради силы. – Тиа дёрнулась в крепких руках мужа, и тот прижал её крепче, успокаивая. – До тех пор, пока не исцелил Хоар. Это разрушило реликвию и изменило меня. Теперь я знаю, что сила может не только убивать, но и дарить жизнь.

\- И поэтому ты против жертв.

\- Да. А ещё не люблю жрецов, как ты успела заметить. То, как они убивают, не даёт им права быть таурусками чести. А ложь, которой жрецы нас кормят, позорит их ещё больше.

Тиа вздохнула: надежды на пышную свадебную церемонию испарились. То, что раньше она и сёстры принимали за причуду, оказалось сознательным выбором, причины которого нельзя открыть каждому. Им, как верным жёнам, остаётся лишь поддержать Гатто и согласиться на обряд, который он сочтёт приемлемым. И если бы только обряд…

Общественная жизнь таурусков сводилась к явлениям и совместному созерцанию прекрасного. На этих встречах знакомились, обсуждали политику и экономику, обзаводились связями. Что будет с кланом, глава которого не хочет принимать участие в религиозных церемониях?

\- Не волнуйся, - Гатто снова будто прочёл её мысли. – От всех церемоний я не откажусь: надо же, в самом деле, поддерживать деловые контакты. И алые платья у вас будут. Я привёз ткань.

Девушка прижалась к нему теснее.

\- Не волнуйся, - повторил тауруск. – Я не враг своему клану.


	24. Глава двадцать четвёртая

Грузовой модуль пришёл точно в принимающий захват. Посадочный стол вздрогнул, компенсируя инерцию, из сбросных клапанов с шипением вырвались струи пара, осевшим инеем на амортизаторах. Ревуны смолкли, и в наступившей тишине раздались аплодисменты.

Новый грузовой причал заработал.

Церемония его открытия была скромной – ни привычных Эри церемоний, ни речей, ни жреца в алых одеждах. Тут, на Накабе, всё шло иначе, чем на остальных планетах гегемонии Тау-Ру. Будто её жителям уже приходилось вести бизнес с людьми. От членов делегации не требовали закрывать лицо и фигуру, нанимать высокорожденных сопровождающих с хорошими связями, переводить все документы по сотне раз на язык Тау-Ру и обратно, жить в специально отведённых местах, похожих на гетто. Жители Накаба давали людям возможность ощущать себя равными им. И это было приятно.

Человек подошёл к самому краю платформы, окинул взглядом бесконечную равнину. Самая большая пустыня Накаба имела характерный грязно-розовый цвет, из-за редкого минерала, буквально распылённого в песке. Возможно, со временем тут удастся построить обогатительный завод…

Подумав о времени, Эри усмехнулся. За последние десять лет оно стало дефицитом – бизнес занимал все свободные от сна часы. Он катастрофически не высыпался, создавая торговую империю. Зачем? Для кого? Семья записала его в мертвецы, это выяснилось сразу. Тем, кто выжил в войне с таурусками, оказалось намного выгоднее иметь брата-героя, погибшего при обороне планеты, чем брата-солдата, вернувшегося из плена. 

Вот так и вышло, что десять лет назад он начал жизнь с чистого листа. Сменил имя (теперь его звали Эрриас фон Лайвен), купил гражданство в мире, где не обращали пристального внимания на чужое прошлое, и заложил основу для быстро растущей торговой империи. Начав с одного корабля, Эри владел теперь целым флотом. А ещё – грузовыми портами на двадцати мирах, и пакетами акций самых разных предприятий, добывающих и производящих. Казалось бы, пришло время отложить все дела и как следует отдохнуть, компенсируя годы бешеного, изматывающего труда. Возможно, кто-то другой на его месте поступил бы именно так. Но только не Эрриас фон Лайвен. «Отдыхом» он счёл деловую поездку на Накаб, где сутки длиннее земных, а с жителями проще договориться.

Звук шагов отвлёк его от раздумий, заставил обернуться и увидеть давно привычную картину. Личный секретарь рядом с облачённый в полный доспех тауруском. Эри оценивающе посмотрел на вычурное переплетение символов – алых, сапфировых, белых – на глубоком чёрно-зелёном фоне. Всё вместе говорило о власти. Власти земли, денег и авторитета. Перед ним стоял самый главный тауруск на Накабе.

Владетель.

Секретарю так и не удалось выяснить имени этого тауруска. Все подписи на предварительных контрактах ставили подручные Владетеля, за ним самим оставался только финальный росчерк. Это не сильно беспокоило Эри: в бизнесе невозможно играть в инкогнито. Даже без официального имени есть репутация, есть активы, есть банковская история – а всё это у Владетеля Накаба было отличным. Люди сочли желание сохранить имя в тайне одной из бесконечных причуд таурусков, которые давно уже научились просто принимать, не задавая вопросов.

Поклонившись Владетелю, Эри вежливо улыбнулся:

\- Сегодня замечательный день. Наш порт заработал, контракт о добыче и перевозке магнота почти готов. Осталась только ваша подпись.

Тауруск молча кивнул, совершенно по человечески.

\- Надеюсь, к моей компании нет претензий?

\- Абсолютно никаких, - голос, раздавшийся из-под маски, показался Эри смутно знакомым. – Вы прекрасно работаете, господин фон Лайвен. Единственная претензия – лично к вам: вы отдаёте бизнесу слишком много времени.

Эри улыбнулся шире, невольно вздёрнув подбородок:

\- Не кажется ли вам, что наше знакомство слишком коротко, чтобы начать предъявлять друг другу личные претензии?

Тауруск хмыкнул и отстегнул маску.

В первое мгновение Эри не поверил своим глазам. Во второе – подумал: такого невероятного сходства просто не бывает.

\- Согласись: я имею на это право, - улыбнулся Гатто.

Человек вздохнул. Сделал жест рукой, отсылая секретаря. Вгляделся в лицо тауруска:

\- Мне не хочется соглашаться с тобой.

\- Почему? Я чувствую, как сильно ты устал. Твой организм на пределе.

Эри пожал плечами, словно говоря: мне всё равно.

\- Я следил за тобой всё это время. Ты совершил невозможное.

\- Ты тоже, Владетель Накаба.

Тауруск еле заметно поморщился, услышав от Эри официальное обращение:

\- У меня есть имя.

\- Конечно, - кивнул человек. – Однако ты сам предпочёл скрыться за титулом. Понятно, зачем ты так поступил. Хотел и дальше следить за мной. Боялся спугнуть? Думал, я откажусь от выгодного контракта лишь потому, что придётся заключать его с тобой?

\- Ты мог поступить и так. Я никогда не знал, чего от тебя можно ожидать, а чего – нет.

Эри хмыкнул:

\- Что ж, это почти комплимент. Я не откажусь от контракта, Гатто. Бизнес есть бизнес, его не смешивают с личными делами. Подписание состоится завтра, в назначенный срок. А сейчас я пойду отдыхать.

Платформа вздрогнула; сервоприводы принимающего захвата взвыли, заставляя раскрыться хитроумно устроенные створки. Эри невольно бросил взгляд на боковую надстройку, где для него должны были приготовить личные апартаменты. В том, что ночью там будет шумно, сомневаться не приходилось. Как и в том, что Гатто проследил его взгляд.

\- Неподалёку отсюда есть город с приличными гостиницами, где всегда рады людям, - сказал он, обводя взглядом платформу. Сигнальные огни на захватах постепенно меняли цвет, подтверждая готовность принять или отправить груз. – Тебе действительно нужно расслабиться и отдохнуть.

\- Провести вечер в твоём обществе? – Эри недоверчиво усмехнулся.

Тауруск внимательно посмотрел на него:

\- Накаб – моя планета, и сейчас ты у меня в гостях. Позволь мне позаботиться о твоём отдыхе, Эрриас фон Лайвен.

Услышав официальное имя, Эри успокоился. Ему было проще общаться с Владетелем Накаба, связанного условностями этикета, чем с тауруском Гатто, взявшим его в плен одиннадцать лет назад. Слишком много воспоминаний. Слишком много эмоций.

Тауруск махнул рукой, отдав безмолвный приказ, и набранная из местных обслуга платформы засуетилась, выводя из ангара личный транспорт Владетеля.

* * *

Ветер гонял песок по старому посадочному полю. Грязно-жёлтое от пыли небо висело так низко, что портилось и без того плохое настроение. Расенор Гориган Лефф, последний мужчина в роду, ждал посадки первого за три года космического корабля.  
Планета, на которую изгнали некогда могущественный клан, была, наверное, самой нищей в гегемонии Тау-Ру. Неудивительно, что на эту часть майората Леффов никто не стал претендовать; всё остальное разошлось по чужим имениям.

Расенор почти не помнил тех событий. Ему было лишь четыре, и самым ярким впечатлением детства стал переезд из шумной, яркой столицы на забытую всеми планету. История о предательстве отца и брата была рассказана ему матерью, тётками и сёстрами. Каждая говорила о своём, путаясь в деталях, так что в голове подростка со временем сложилась его личная версия событий.

По ней легендарные братья Леффы, воин и священник, во что бы то ни стало решили победить извечных врагов таурусков, расу людей, наглых, лживых и вероломных. Для победы нужна была сила, и брат-священник решил пожертвовать собой, завезя реликвии в тыл врага – чтобы уничтожить его с их помощью. Увы, плана братьев не поняли, поймали обоих, обвинили в предательстве и казнили, а с вероломным противником заключили мирный договор. Всех мужчин клана лишили имени, превратив в «теней», а женщин и его, слишком маленького, чтобы понимать суть обряда, привезли сюда.

И вот теперь, спустя десять лет, род Наринаров предлагает их клану покровительство. Почему и зачем – станет ясно после того, как чужой корабль сядет на забытой всеми планете. Небо уже гудит от его мощных двигателей, но самого корабля пока не разглядеть: пыльная буря застилает обзор.

Гул прекратился, достигнув пика. От внезапной тишины зазвенело в ушах, и тауруск потряс головой, избавляясь от неприятного ощущения. Тихо затрещало электричество, и пыль улеглась – на время. Поражённый Расенор открыл рот: приземлившийся корабль был огромен, сиял огнями и очень походил на механизмы из детских снов. Люк в корме раскрылся, на твёрдую землю, пружиня, упали сходни. По ним уверенным шагом сошли двое.

Лица гостей были закрыты, как и подобало настоящим таурускам. Яркие доспехи скрывались под серыми бурнусами.

\- Расенор Гориган Лефф? – спросил один из незнакомцев.

\- Последний из рода Леффов? – вторил ему другой.

\- Да.

\- Больше никого не осталось? Только женщины?

Расенор испуганно переводил взгляд с одного тауруска на другого. Он не ощущал их эмоций, а голоса звучали так схоже, будто гости были близнецами. Все советы матери и тёток мгновенно улетучились из головы. «Как я могу принимать решение за всех? – билась мысль. – А что, если я решу неправильно? И все мы останемся здесь, умирать в безвестности?»

\- Кто вы? – решился спросить подросток.

\- Раколе и Укеле Наринар, - ответил кто-то из них. – Мы прилетели, чтобы забрать вас отсюда.

\- Всех?..

\- Конечно же, всех.

\- Пока жив последний мужчина в роду, клан можно возродить.

Расенор вздрогнул. Мысль, которая пришла ему в голову, была не самой удачной. Один из гостей хмыкнул:

\- Твоими жёнами станут сёстры Наринаров, мужьями твоих сестёр – наши братья. Наш клан породнится с вашим.

\- А что взамен?

\- Взамен… - взрослые тауруски переглянулись. Один из них поднял маску, давая разглядеть своё лицо – высокие скулы и вытянутый нос, характерная черта рода Леффов. – Взамен ты получишь шанс отомстить всем, кто способствовал падению твоего клана.

\- Таких очень и очень много.

\- Наринары тоже многочисленны, - загадочно улыбнулся тауруск. – Так ты согласен?

\- Да, - твёрдо ответил подросток. – Я, Расенор Гориган Лефф, согласен объединить силы наших кланов ради мести.

\- Мы, Раколе и Укеле Наринар, принимаем твоё согласие. Зови своих женщин. Мы улетаем отсюда.

* * *

Гостиница действительно оказалась приличной – и небольшой. Ресторан на дюжину столиков выглядел, как салун из старинного фильма. Витрина за стойкой бара впечатляла: последний раз такое собрание Эри видел на аукционе коллекционной выпивки. Приятные глазу сумерки, хорошая кухня и вышколенные официанты оказались удачным сюрпризом. Ужин закончился бутылкой выдержанного коньяка, из тех, что незаметно расслабляют самых упорных трудоголиков.

\- Этот бизнес ориентирован на людей, - заметил Эри, в очередной раз окидывая взглядом лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. – Дизайн, кухня…

Гатто усмехнулся:

\- Отдых нужен даже тем, кто старается забыться в работе. – Проигнорировав острый взгляд Эри, он продолжал: - Это остров спокойствия для очень занятого человека, знающего толк в культуре таурусков.

\- Или для тауруска, знающего толк в культуре людей, - парировал Эри. Гатто, ужинавший без доспехов, отсалютовал ему бокалом. – Готов поспорить, ты часто бываешь здесь.

Тауруск кивнул:

\- Поддерживаю бизнес.

Эри тихо рассмеялся. Хмель тёплой волной расползался по телу, снимая напряжение. «Когда я в последний раз чувствовал себя так легко? – думал он, глядя на игру света в бокале. – Гатто хорошо придумал с этим рестораном. Наверняка на втором этаже есть свободные комнаты, как раз для таких клиентов, как я – одиноких, загруженных работой»

\- И только? Мне кажется, что ты сбегаешь сюда время от времени, от толпы своих женщин.

\- Иногда, - кивнул Гатто, соглашаясь. – Знаешь, с большинством из них мне абсолютно не о чем разговаривать. Дети, женские интересы, снова дети…

\- А как же партнёр?

\- У меня его нет.

\- И клан смотрит на это сквозь пальцы?

Тауруск неопределённо хмыкнул, плеснул коньяка себе и гостю.

\- Фактически тут ещё фронтир. Нравы не так строги, как в гегемонии. Вездесущих жрецов – и тех удалось подвинуть.

Эри кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- От женщин я сбегаю в работу, - продолжал Гатто. – Говорю, что борюсь за интересы клана, что хочу добиться большей власти. На самом деле я хочу забыть про одиночество. – Взгляды мужчин встретились.

\- Когда я улетал, всё было иначе.

\- Ошибаешься.

\- Мне казалось, тебе нравится хотя бы одна из невест.

\- Тиа? Она и сейчас мне нравится.

\- А остальные? Они не разочарованы?

\- Чем? Брак у таурусков скорее деловое предприятие, любовь бывает между мужчиной и его партнёром, а не между мужчиной и женщиной.

\- Большинство моих соплеменников с тобой не согласились бы.

\- А ты?

Эри замер; простой, казалось бы, вопрос, поставил его в тупик. Чтобы скрыть неловкость, он вдохнул аромат выдержанного коньяка.

\- Я считаю, что любовь бывает, - сказал он наконец. – Но так редко, что не стоит придираться к тем, кто её испытывает.

\- Интересная мысль.

\- Увы, не моя. Но я полностью с ней согласен. – Эри отставил бокал в сторону. – Коньяк так хорош, что я, похоже, выпил лишнего.

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Меня тянет на откровенность. Возможно, завтра я пожалею о сказанном.

\- Не пожалеешь, - серьёзно сказал тауруск. – Вот моё слово: всё останется между нами.

Человек только улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- Как хочешь, - пожал плечами Гатто. – Не буду настаивать. Хотя мне очень интересно узнать, как ты жил всё это время.

\- Ты же следил за мной.

\- Только за твоей карьерой.

Эри горько улыбнулся:

\- Это и есть моя жизнь.

Некоторое время мужчины рассматривали подвешенную к потолку динамичную скульптуру, новое направление в искусстве Тау-Ру.

\- Шесть лет назад я попытался разобраться в своих чувствах к тебе, - наконец сказал Эри. – Ходил к психоаналитику, читал специальную литературу. Думал, что никакой любви нет, есть только ненависть к насильнику, переросшая в болезненную зависимость. К счастью, я ошибался. Я нашёл в себе силы простить тебя. Открыл в себе много нового. Например, что мне без разницы, с кем и как снимать сексуальное напряжение, но не всё равно, кому открывать душу. Ни один человек не стал мне ближе тебя, Гатто. Вот и вся откровенность. – Мужчина встал, пошатываясь. – А теперь я поднимусь наверх и постараюсь заснуть.

\- Один? – тауруск встал рядом. Человек рассмеялся:

\- Один. Я и так уже наговорил лишнего, не стоит продолжать в том же духе.

Гатто протянул ему руку:

\- Пойдём, я провожу тебя.

Эри оглянулся в поисках официанта, но напрасно: вышколенная обслуга исчезла из зала ещё тогда, когда подали коньяк.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул он, однако руки тауруска не принял.

Номер оказался таким же, как остальной отель: смесь двух культур, больше приспособленная к вкусам людей. Эри остался доволен, оглядев его – никакой кричащей роскоши, всё очень практично и вместе с тем недёшево. Тауруск с улыбкой смотрел, как человек ходит по комнатам. Наконец Эри встал напротив:

\- Мне кажется, тебе пора уходить.

Гатто покачал головой: нет.

\- Уходи. Иначе я перестану быть вежливым.

\- И что сделаешь? Ударишь меня?

\- Возможно.

Тауруск усмехнулся:

\- Можешь обманывать себя сколько угодно. Я эмпат, и чувствую правду. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я уходил.

\- Вот как? А чего же я хочу?

Гатто шагнул к парню, обнял его и притянул к себе:

\- Для начала – этого. Потом, - Джеркиган коснулся губами его лица, - этого.

\- Прекрати.

\- Ты не можешь обмануть эмпата, Эри.

Вместо ответа человек попытался вырваться. Тауруск с лёгкостью удержал мужчину, накрыл его губы своими и поцеловал – глубоко и томно. Ощутив лёгкий укус, Гатто вздрогнул: рождённый свободным и гордым воином, человек не хотел сдаваться.

\- Эри, - прошептал тауруск, отстраняясь, - если ты оттолкнёшь меня сейчас, то будешь жалеть об упущенном шансе гораздо больше, чем о своей откровенности.

\- Ты что, ещё и провидец?

\- Да. – Гатто кивнул и потянул Эри к постели. Он толкнул мужчину в грудь, и тот, поддавшись, упал спиной на кровать. Гатто быстро срывал с себя одежду, разрывая её от нетерпения когтями. Так же быстро он справился с застёжками делового костюма Эри. Увидев бывшего любовника раздетым, Джеркиган глухо зарычал. Он помнил, каким был Эри – двадцатилетним парнем, жилистым, с едва развившимися мускулами. Сейчас перед ним лежал мужчина: отлично сложенный, уверенный в себе, знающий, какие чувства он может вызывать. И этот мужчина был гораздо желаннее запечатлённого в памяти молодого парня.

А Эри жадно гладил плечи и грудь того, кто снова вернулся в его жизнь.

\- Ну, чего ты замер, эмпат-провидец? – хрипло спросил он.

\- Наслаждаюсь тобой, - прорычал Гатто, вжимаясь в тело Эри, лаская его собой, пока рычание не слилось в унисон. Мужчины дразнили друг друга, распаляясь до крайности, до самого пика желания. До тех пор, пока Эри сам не обнял тауруска ногами, шепча ему на ухо:

\- Возьми меня…

И тут же выгнулся, застонав от наслаждения, чувствуя в себе распалённое естество Гатто. Мысли исчезли, смытые блаженством и страстью, желанием отдаваться и ласкать собой. Эри выгибался на кровати, двигаясь с Гатто как одно целое, то почти замирая, то до предела увеличивая темп. И мир сначала расплавился от яркого наслаждения, а потом содрогнулся вместе с ними в экстазе.

Мужчины застонали хрипло и посмотрели друг другу в глаза.

\- Спасибо тебе, - наконец прошептал человек.

\- За что?

\- За то, что тебе невозможно солгать, Гатто. Ты же эмпат.

\- Можешь звать меня Нефилон.

\- Как? Это ещё почему?

\- Таково право брачного партнёра. Звать меня первым именем.

Эри рассмеялся тихо:

\- С чего ты взял, что я соглашусь им быть?

\- С того, что чувствую в тебе любовь.

Человек молча улыбнулся, коснулся пальцами высоких скул тауруска:

\- Твои жёны примут такого партнёра? А соплеменники?

\- Здесь фронтир, Эри, - Гатто лёг рядом с любовником, прижал его к себе. – Тут много новых дорог, нужно только решиться ступить на одну из них. Набраться смелости – и объединить крупную человеческую компанию и клан таурусков, который владеет половиной Накаба. Создать новую силу. Жить так, как хочется самим, не подлаживаясь под традиции, смысл которых давно забыт.

\- Просто жить.

\- Именно.

Мужчины лежали, обняв друг друга, расслабленные и спокойные. За стенами гостиницы была глухая ночь. Планета Накаб медленно вращалась вокруг своей оси, подставляя бока жёлтому солнцу. Где-то, далеко от неё, в космосе, мчался корабль, уносящий на своём борту остатки клана Леффов. Он огибал пространство гегемонии Тау-Ру по самой границе, расплывчатой, как межзвёздная туманность. С другой стороны находились владения еретиков, а между двумя враждебными территориями клином входила область влияния людей. Вселенная наслаждалась неустойчивым миром.

В будущее ведёт много дорог, и можно выбрать любую из них. Главное – не сожалеть потом о своём выборе.


End file.
